pokemon: un amor entre guerras
by alanyazir91
Summary: de un mundo entre guerras, un amor florece para oponerse a la mas grande amenza hasta ahorita y la posible exticion de la vida misma
1. Chapter 1

Bueno es la primera vez que escribo un fanfic personal después de 2 años, espero y les agrade.

"pokemon: un amor entre guerras"

Durante un largo tiempo, el mundo pokemon vivió una época de paz, momentos en los que pokemon y humanos Vivian en armonía, pokemon de todo tipo y lugar Vivian en tranquilidad, aunque para la mayoría de las personas era desconocida, terribles acontecimientos se han cernido alrededor del mundo pokemon… acontecimientos que cambiaría todo para siempre.

-diablos ¿cómo es posible que lo hayan logrado? -dijo una persona viendo unos monitores, se encontraba en una habitación oscurecida.

-esos malditos han hecho un desastre en el mundo-dijo otra persona en las sombras, el primero lo volteo a ver.

-no lo sé, han pasado 5 años desde que empezaron a moverse-dijo este viendo en los monitores varios desastres naturales- lo mas extraño de todo es que después de todo este tiempo no lo han utilizado a él.

-si lo sé, había escuchado informes de que esa cosa estaba en kalos…-dijo el segundo hombre preocupado, sabían que, si ellos le ponían la mano encima, el mundo lo pagaría caro.

-se escuchó algo que hace 5 años lo encontraron uno de esos infelices-dijo uno de ellos viendo otra serie de pantallas con varios reportes de robos.

-si fue así ¿Por qué no lo han hecho público? -dijo el primer hombre molesto por la situación en el mundo.

-porque resulta que los que lo habían encontrado solo tuvieron unos instantes para decir que habían fracasado y cayeron muertos-dijo este último nervioso, había escuchado de ataques y robos, pero nunca un asesinato.

\- ¡¿Cómo dijiste?!-dijo el segundo hombre impactado, desde esos sucesos hace 5 años no había recibido ninguna noticia de un ataque directo.

-así como lo escuchaste, ambos agentes llegaron casi muertos-dijo este viendo a su compañero- lo más extraño es que no había indicios de ataques en kalos.

-no puede ser… pero ¿Qué sucedió con esa… cosa? -dijo el primer hombre más asustado.

-nadie supo, ni siquera se supo si fue esa cosa o algo más lo que dejo así esos agentes-dijo uno de ellos más alejado de ambos.

-eso será un problema si es que no sabemos dónde quedo esa cosa-se levantó el primer hombre que tenía un pelo anaranjado.

-lo se… pero no podremos hacer nada lance-dijo el segundo hombre, este tenía un pelo de color grisáceo-pero no podemos hacer nada más que luchar.

-lo se máximo, pero esto es impotente-dijo el ultimo un señor ya grande con el pelo rojo.

-lo se mirlo, pero sin él será muy difícil-dijo lance viendo a sus compañeros campeones, desde hace 5 años el mundo se había vuelto un caos y sino hacían algo… seria su extinción.

Mientras tanto en kalos.

Cuatro chicos se encontraban en su viaje por la región, uno de ellos azabache, viajaba para lograr su sueño de ser un maestro pokemon, era acompañado por el líder de gimnasio de ciudad luminalia citrón y su hermana bonny, pero la cuarta una chica de pelo café, tenía también su sueño de ser la reina de kalos y seguir a cierto entrenador, los cuatro iban por pequeño pueblo cada quien en sus pensamientos.

-coa han pasado meses desde que empecé mi viaje con ash y los demás-dijo serena para sí misma-eh aprendido mucho, pero ante todo eh conocido más a ash.

Esto lo dijo poniéndose roja, ya desde hacía mucho se había dado cuenta que amaba al entrenador y más aún que aceptaba este hecho, pero aún no se animaba a decirle nada.

-oye serena ¿Qué tanto hablas? -dijo la pequeña bonny viendo a su amiga, este volteo a verla algo nerviosa-ah ¿andabas pensando en ash no es así?

\- ¿eh? No… no es cierto… estaba pensando en la siguiente presentación-dijo serena toda roja, bonny la veía con una cara picara.

-sí, la siguiente presentación-dijo la niña con algo de burla, esto hizo que serena se pusiera más nerviosa, cosa que notaron los dos chicos.

\- ¿sucede algo bonny? -pregunto ash viendo a las dos chicas, estas voltearon a verlo algo nerviosas.

-no, no es nada ash solo estábamos viendo cómo vestir a mis pokemon para la siguiente presentación-dijo serena muy nerviosa viendo a su amigo.

\- ¿así? Y ¿Cómo van con eso? -pregunto ash con curiosidad, esto hizo que serena se pusiera muy nerviosa, que sin fijarse choco con otro chico.

-ey mocosa fíjate por donde vas-le dijo este viendo a serena con molestia.

-lo siento no me fije por donde iba-dijo serena apenada, pero el muchacho solo la vio con algo de desprecio.

-fíjate a la próximo ¿o acaso eres tonta? -dijo el muchacho con burla, esto hizo enojar a ash y a los demás.

\- ¡oye no le hables así a mi amiga! -dijo ash poniéndose entre los dos, lo que hizo que serena se sorprendiera y se conmoviera.

-(ash)-pensó la chica sorprendida.

-va no me tengo que molestar contigo ni con tu patética novia-dijo el muchacho con saña, este último comentario enfureció a ash y sonrojo a serena.

\- ¡te reto a una batalla si es que te atreves! -dijo ash apretando los puños con furia.

-muy bien niño solo para que dejes de molestar-dijo el muchacho con burla- ¡ve machamp!

De la pokebola surgio un pokemon musculoso con 4 brazos, este al salir los agito de manera amenzante, ash al ver esto supo que pokemon iba a utilizar.

\- ¡ve talonflame! -dijo el entrenador lanzando la pokebola, de ella surgio el pokemon volador de ash, este voló un poco antes de posarse en el suelo.

-bien niño empecemos ¡machamp usa roca afilada! -dijo el muchacho, del suelo surgieron varios picos de piedra que se dirigían a talonflame.

\- ¡talonflame esquívalo y usa ave brava! -dijo ash viendo a su pokemon, este lo esquiva sin ningún problema, este hace el ataque llenándose de un aura fuerte lanzándose contra el otro pokemon dándole de lleno el ataque.

\- ¡machamp! -dijo el otro entrenador molesto, su pokemon callo de un golpe ante el ataque de talonflame-maldito niño ¡rhiperior!

De la pokebola surgio un enorme pokemon de roca con un pico en forma de taladro, esta al salir nada más se lanzó a atacar a talonflame, dándole un buen golpe

\- ¡talonflame! -exclamo ash preocupado por su pokemon, este se encontraba débil- ¡regresa! Oye eso fue trampa

-no me importa mocoso, mientras yo gane no importa-dijo viendo a ash, en eso del pueblo hubo varias explosiones- ¡¿Qué diablos fue eso?!

-vienen de las afueras del pueblo-dijo serena asustada, en ese momento varias personas surgieron de las llamas con ropas de color rojo- ¿Quiénes son ellos?

\- ¡vayan y quiten cada pokemon que encuentren! -dijo uno de ellos al parecer el líder, varios se dispersaron sacando a la gente de sus casas.

\- ¿Qué diablos les pasa? No tienen derecho de hacer esto-dijo uno de los ancianos, uno de los malvados se le acerco y lo golpeo- ¡agh!

-cállate viejo idiota no deberías quejarte-dijo el que golpeo agarrando las pokebolas del anciano- si son mías.

\- ¡oye deja esos pokemon ahí! -dijo ash gritando, el recluta solo volteo a verlo con una risa socarrona.

\- ¿así? Ven a quitármelos si te atreves ¡sal migthyena! -dijo este lanzando una pokebola, de ella surgio un pokemon en forma de perro furioso.

\- ¡grra! -soltó un gruñido el migthyena viendo a ash y sus amigos, este se aventó hacia ellos haciendo que los 4 se separen.

De un momento a otro uno de los edificios en llamas cayo, impidiendo que los 4 chicos se pudieran juntar

-demonios así no vamos a poder hacer nada-dijo Clermont agarrando a bonny, estaban separados de sus otros amigos- ¡chicos váyanse, ya nos reuniremos en un lugar seguro!

\- ¡está bien Clermont vayan con cuidado! -grito ash viendo a sus amigos con preocupación, entonces agarro a serena de la mano- ¡vámonos serena!

-s… si-dijo serena roja y nerviosa, ambos salieron corriendo viendo como la gente salía de sus casas que aún estaban de pie- que… horror ¿Cómo pueden hacer esto?

-son gente malvada… incluso más que los del equipo rocket-dijo ash alterado y furioso al ver esta situación, pero de un momento a otro fueron parados en seco por varios pokemon.

\- ¿A dónde creen que iban niños? -dijo uno de los comandantes, este iba vestido con ropa totalmente blanca.

-ahh, aganase a un lado-dijo ash preocupado, serena temblaba detrás de el- dejen en paz a las personas y los pokemon.

-jajajaj y por favor niño deberías cambiar tu actitud-dijo el comandante con superioridad, en eso ash saca a su greninja- somos mas no vas a poder con nosotros.

-por cuidar a mis amigos podres con todos-dijo ash furioso viendo a todos los pokemon- ¡vamos greninja!

En eso greninja empieza a cambiar a su forma sincronizada, esto sorprendió a los malvados mientras sus pokemon se reunían alrededor.

-ese niño no bromea ¡ataquen golbats con picotazo veneno! -dijo el comandante a los varios golbats.

Los pokemon voladores empezaron a atacar lanzando varias agujas llenas de veneno hacia ash y serena, greninja pudo desviar los que pudo, pero unas le dieron en la pierna, inutilizándola por unos segundos.

\- ¡greninja! -dijo ash preocupado, en eso varios migthyenas y sus pre evoluciones se dirigían a los chicos- ¡oh no!

Ash en ese momento reacciona empujando a serena, mientras los pokemon rasguñaban a ash, serena vio con horror como ash era lastimado por los pokemon.

\- ¡ash, no! -dijo serena horrorizada, ash cayó al suelo herido mientras veía a su pokemon, este reacciono, golpeando a varios de los que habían lastimado a ash, pero aun así su pierna no funcionaba bien.

-de verdad que son estúpidos, ríndanse, denos sus pokemon y no les haremos nada-dijo el comandante viendo a ash y serena.

-no les creo-dijo ash levantándose como puede del suelo- serena… vete.

\- ¡¿Qué dices?! ¡no te voy a dejar así ash! -dijo serena más asustada, pero ash la volteo a ver con algo de severidad.

-¡vete serena! Así no puedo protegerte-dijo ash volteando a ver al equipo malvado, serena empezó a llorar.

-ash… ¡no por favor! - serena se quería acercar, pero unos golbats aparecieron enfrente de ella- ¡ahh!

\- ¡serena! -dijo ash asustado, ya que los golbats lanzaron un ataque haciendo soltar una explosión- ¡serena!

Ash vio el humo impotente, pensó que serena estaba herida o peor por el ataque, entonces volteo hacia los malhechores furioso soltando una lagrima.

-jejejee no entendiste niño y tu amiga lo pago ahora vas a ser…-este paro de golpe, empezó a temblar de miedo- ¿Qué… rayos es eso?

De entre el humo se vio dos destellos de color rojo, eran unos ojos, ash volteo al instante cuando algo en el humo soltó un enorme rugido.

\- ¡groa! -el rugido despejo el humo dando lugar a un poderoso garchom, este estaba cuidando a serena.

\- ¿de… de quién es ese pokemon? - dijo serena impactada ante la aparición del garchomp, en eso detrás de ella apareció una figura de un muchacho alto.

-garchomp… acábalos-dijo el muchacho de forma fría, garchom dio un garrazo que le dio a unos golbats derrotándolos-hiperrayo.

-gar. ¡garchomp! -el garchomp lanzo un enorme hiperrayo dándole a todos los golbats, estos cayeron derrotados.

\- ¡diablos es muy fuerte! -dijo el comandante nervioso ante la figura del muchacho, este paso por delante de serena y ash poniéndose enfrente de ellos.

-déjamelos a mí, niño-dijo este con una voz fría para voltear a verlos, serena al verlos se paralizo como si hubiera visto un fantasma.

\- ¿Quién eres? -pregunto ash viéndolo este solo veía a serena, que había puesto pálida, ash noto esto- ¿Qué sucede serena?

-hm… ha pasado mucho tiempo ¿no es así… serena? -dijo el muchacho volteando a ver a los maleantes, serena estaba impactada incluso lloraba.

-he… her… hermano


	2. Chapter 2

Bueno aquí está la continuación de mi fic espero que les guste y lo sigan apoyando.

Capítulo 2.

-he… her… hermano-dijo serena llorando y viendo al chico, esto hizo que ash volteara a ver a su amiga impactado.

\- ¿Cómo le dijiste? -pregunto ash para luego voltear a ver al chico, este veía a los agentes, en sus ojos se miraban llenos de furia.

\- ¿no les basta con quitar pokemon a la demás gente? -dijo este de manera fría aun que llena de ira- ¿no les basta robar a nuestros amigos?

\- ¿y a ti qué diablos te importa muchacho? -dijo el comandante intimidado, los ojos de ese chico parecían como los del mismo giratina- si sabes lo que te conviene lárgate y danos tus pokemon.

-je ¿así que quieren mis pokemon? -dijo con una risa llena de sarcasmo, su garchomp gruño furioso, haciendo que su entrenador lo acaricie- ¿Qué dices amigo? ¿les demostramos los que es el dolor?

\- ¡groar! -soltó un rugido haciendo retroceder al agente, garchomp se movió a una increíble velocidad despachándose a los migthyena, cuando llego a uno del agente lo mando a volar, cayendo herido.

\- ¡¿Qué diablos le pasa a ese garchomp?!-dijo uno del agente viendo a su compañero herido, en eso el garchomp hizo lo mismo con el- ¡agh!

-¡malditos inútiles! Ustedes dos-menciono a los que le quedaban en pie-llévenselos y manden más refuerzos.

\- ¿refuerzos? -dijo el muchacho burlonamente, en su risa se veía algo de crueldad- ¿te refieres a los patéticos agentes que se encontraban en el sur del pueblo?

\- ¿Cómo rayos lo…? -en eso vio que el muchacho lo veía solo con burla, lo entendió enseguida- ¡eres un maldito!

-los malditos aquí solo son ustedes-dijo el chico con más frialdad entonces su garchomp cargo un ataque más-mándalos lejos de aquí garchomp.

En ese momento garchomp lanzo otro hiperrayo dándole de lleno a los pokemon que quedaban y a los agentes mandándolos a todos a volar, ash estaba temblando, ese chico era frio incluso cruel.

-... están a salvo no se preocupen-dijo el muchacho sin voltear a ver ni a ash ni a serena, esta misma no podía creer lo que pasaba- vi a sus amigos… ellos están bien fue por ellos que sabía que había más gente por acá.

-dios mío, que bueno que están bien-dijo ash soltando un suspiro, pensando en clemont y bonny, en eso el muchacho paso de largo sin voltear a ver a ninguno de los dos- oye ¿A dónde vas?

-eso a ti no te importa niño-dijo este sin voltear aun, su garchomp lo seguía hasta que lo metió en su pokebola- raichu ya puedes salir.

De la nada apareció un raichu corriendo, viendo a su entrenador se puso a su lado mientras él seguía caminando hacia el otro lado, en eso serena reacciono parándose y viendo al chico.

\- ¡oye! -grito serena molesta y asustada, el chico solo siguió caminando como si no la hubiera escuchado- ¡Alan alto!

En eso el chico respondió parándose y dando la vuelta para mirar a serena, este la veía directamente a los ojos, aunque serena batallaba en sostenerle a mirada.

\- ¿Qué sucede… hermanita? -dijo Alan volteando a ver a su hermana, serena al escuchar esto al fin exploto toda su furia.

\- ¡¿Qué sucede hermanita?! ¡solo eso vas a decir! -dijo serena furiosa, apretaba sus puños hasta sangrar- ¡5 años! ¡te estuvimos buscando 5 años!

\- ¿eh? -dijo ash viendo a su amiga impactado, no había visto así a serena, al ver a los dos hermanos Alan solo veía a su hermana.

-eso es algo que a ti no te incumbe serena-dijo este viendo a su hermana, este se acercó a su hermano más furiosa.

\- ¡¿Qué no es de mi incumbencia?! ¡no tienes idea de cuánto sufrimos! -dijo serena llorando muy fuerte, ya estando cerca de su hermano- ¡mama no dormía ni comía! ¡por eso se retiró de las carreras para buscarte!

-ella ya sabe dónde estoy-dijo este frio, esto hizo que serena se callara de golpe al escuchar eso-mama sabe dónde estoy desde hace 5 meses.

-¿5 meses? Eso fue cuando…-ese momento se le vino a la mente un recuerdo, el día cuando salió de su casa para iniciar su viaje- ¿pero…?

-yo le dije que no te mencionara nada-dijo Alan viendo a su hermana con más tranquilidad- ya que eres demasiada impulsiva.

\- ¡¿demasiada impulsiva?!-dijo serena de nuevo molesta, esta se acercó a su hermano, que era más alto que ella- ¡no tienes derecho de decir eso!

-claro que lo tengo, te conozco demasiado bien-dijo Alan viendo a su hermana aun, ella estaba a punto de golpearlo.

\- ¡eres… un…! -soltándole una cachetada, Alan lo hubiera podido esquivar, pero lo recibió de lleno-llore… llore… y llore durante meses y tu…

\- ¡serena! -se escuchó un grito de una niña de la nada, esto hizo que serene y ash voltearan a ver, era bonny seguida de su hermano cansado, ambos estaban ilesos- ¿eh? ¡ash!

-¡ash! Estas herido-dijo clemont acercándose a su amigo, bonny mientras tanto veía a serena y su cercanía con su hermano.

-oye tu eres el chico que nos salvó de esos malvados-dijo bonny viendo al muchacho este solo veía a su hermana, haciéndose para atrás- oye serena ¿Por qué estabas tan cerca del? ¿Qué acaso es algún novio?

La niña soltó una risa esperando que serena se pusiera roja, pero para su sorpresa aún se veía molesta viendo a su hermano, él le dio la espalda para seguir su camino.

-te… odio… ¡te odio hermano! -grito serena llorando con más fuerza, esto hizo que impactar a bonny y a clemont.

-espera… ¡¿es tu hermana serena?!-pregunto bonny al chico, este paro su caminata de nuevo volteando a ver a serena.

-no tienes ni idea de lo que pase estos 5 años serena-dijo este viéndola con furia, serena se paralizo, nunca la había visto así-no tiene ni una maldita idea de lo que he soportado y si no te lo dije a ti y a mama es por algo.

El raichu de Alan volteaba a ver a su entrenador preocupado, pocas veces lo veía de esa manera, pero cuando pasaba esto era peligroso, bonny, así como el pikachu de ash miraban a Alan.

-no creas que fue fácil-dijo Alan aun viendo a su hermana- si tanto me quieres déjame irme.

-…-serena veía a su hermano, esta lloraba, pero no pudo hacer nada, Alan se iba a ir de nuevo, cuando ash se paró.

\- ¡oye tú! -grito ash a Alan, este lo vio con cara de pocos amigos- ¿Cómo puedes hablarle así a serena?

-dios, ustedes no saben otra cosa que entrometerse-dijo Alan ya desesperado, el raichu de Alan veía directamente al pikachu- ya dejen de entrometerse en mis asuntos, además ¿Quién eres tú?

-soy ash de pueblo paleta, soy amigo de serena-dijo ash viendo a Alan con furia, este al escuchar el nombre se sorprendió.

\- ¿ash? -volteando a ver su hermana, esta noto de volada- ¿así que este es el mocoso que no dejabas de mencionar cuando regresaste de ese campamento?

-eh… eh…-serena se puso roja, antes hablaba mucho de ash con su hermano, antes de que el desapareciera.

-no me cambies el tema Alan-dijo ash viendo al hermano de su amiga, por una extraña razón sintió un cosquilleo en el estómago cuando Alan dijo lo de serena- ¿Cómo puedes hablarle así a tu propia hermana?

-ya te lo dije, esto es algo entre nosotros a ti no te importa-dijo el entrenador viendo a ash, en eso noto que muy apenas aguantaba el dolor-ahh… igual de imprudente que mi hermana.

En eso saco una pokebola de ella surgió un alakazam, esto sorprendió a todos, se veía que era un entrenador experimentado, en eso alakazam vio a su entrenador para luego utilizar recuperación en ash.

\- ¿eh? -dijo ash incrédulo al sentir que sus heridas sanaban, el alakazam termino el trabajo y Alan lo metió a su pokebola-ah… ¿Qué sucedió?

-unas gracias bastaría, se ve que eres un entrenador muy fuerte-viendo a greninja y pikachu-pero si estas herido no podrás protegerlo, aunque te cure un poco no podrás hacerlo totalmente hasta que descanses.

-Alan…-dijo serena viendo a su hermano, este agarro camino hacia ash y los demás.

-iré con ustedes hasta la próxima ciudad-dijo este fríamente en especial viendo a ash, este le devolvió la mirada-después de eso me iré, sin que digan nada ¿entendido?

-…-serena ayudo a ash levantarse asintiendo, en ese momento Alan se adelantó caminando un poco-hermano…

Con ayuda de clemont, ash camino unos minutos el grupo iba detrás de Alan, que no había hablado desde que se pusieron en marcha, serena solo veía a su hermano entre enojada y confundida por su cambio.

-serena… ¿Por qué no nos dijiste que tenías un hermano? -pregunto ash después de unos minutos, serena no veía a sus amigos.

-se los diré luego, de momento… no quiero hablar mucho de el-dijo la chica viendo a su hermano, este iba junto a su raichu.

-serena…-dijo bonny viendo a su amiga, era extraño que dos personas totalmente diferentes fueran hermanos.

-…- Alan venia escuchando todo entre su hermana y sus amigos, pero no podía hacer nada, de un momento a otro una figura en su cabeza empezaba a aparecer- (ahorita no)

-(hm)-la figura desapareció mientras Alan sacudía su cabeza.

-será mejor descansar aquí-dijo llegando a un prado, los chicos miraron a Alan con algo de desconfianza- de momento es el mejor lugar.

-tiene razón aún falta para ciudad fractal-dijo serena viendo su mapa, Alan veía a su hermana, aunque no dijo nada-además ash necesita descansar.

-no es cierto, ya me encuentro bien…-dijo ash empezando a mover, pero cayo adolorido- ¡agh!

-hm, te lo dije niño-dijo Alan viendo con burla a ash, esto molesto bastante al entrenador este en ese momento se sentó en la base de un árbol.

\- ¿Qué tu no vas a poner tus cosas? -pregunto bonny viendo a Alan, este lo vio aun que fue diferente su mirada, fue más tranquilo.

-no, me gusta más dormir al aire libre-dijo el chico cerrando los ojos, la cabeza le explotaba… esa cosa era muy molesta.

-ufff… déjenlo así es-dijo serena viendo a su hermano cerrar los ojos, aunque por un momento vio en su rostro algo de dolor.

-ahhh… será mejor buscar algo de agua y ramas para una fogata-dijo clemont viendo a serena, ella volteo a verlo con una sonrisa.

-yo busco el agua-dijo la chica más tranquila, esto alegro a sus amigos y comprendieron porque quería hacerlo.

-yo iré con serena-dijo bonny con alegría, su amiga asintió con alegría mientras ambas se alejaban.

-ufff… me preocupa serena-dijo clemont acercándose a ash, este solo veía a Alan muy molesto- ¿sucede algo ash?

-no es nada…-dijo el chico molesto, le era incomprensible como ese chico tan frio era hermano de una chica tan dulce… al pensar en esto ash se sonrojo- (espera… ¿le dije dulce a serena?)

-estas molesto por Alan ¿no es así? - le pregunto el chico de lentes, ash solo asintió lentamente mientras Alan parecía dormido- lo que quiero saber es ¿Por qué serena ni su mama nos mencionó nada?

-yo también pienso eso-dijo ash viendo ahora a su amigo, en eso ambos chicos notaron que el raichu de Alan estaba despierto- cuando fuimos a su casa, no vimos nada salvo…

De un momento a otro recordó una situación extraña cuando fueron a la casa de serena…

-Flash back-

Todos se encontraban en la casa comiendo feliz en especial serena, después de que su mama viera sus pokemon, de un momento a otro ash pidió permiso para usar el baño, la mama de serena le indicó que era en el piso de arriba, después de usarlo ash camino un poco por

-vaya que su casa es grande-dijo ash viendo alrededor, en eso llego a un pasillo en que se veían tres puertas, esto extraño a ash- ¿Por qué hay una tercera puerta?

De volada noto que una era el cuarto de serena y la otra supuso que era de su mama, pero esa tercera puerta también parecía un cuarto ya que por fuera había algunas pegatinas de pokebolas, cuando se acercó a la puerta, sintió que alguien lo llamaba.

-ash, ahí estas ¿Por qué estas…? -en eso la chica noto la cercanía de su amigo en ese cuarto, eso hizo que se asustara- ¡ash! Ahí no se puede entrar.

\- ¿eh? ¿Qué tienen ahí serena? -dijo el chico con curiosidad, la chica solo lo veía con algo de nerviosismo.

-es que ahí tenemos unas cosas, varias cajas y si te metes te pueden caer enzima-dijo la chica con pena, le dolía tener que mentirle a su amigo.

-ya veo, entonces vamos con los demás-dijo el azabache sonriendo, la chica le regreso la sonrisa, aunque volteo su mirada de nuevo a ese cuarto…

-fin del flash back-

-… ahora lo entiendo-dijo ash de repente, cosa que hizo que clemont se asustara-vi el cuarto de Alan.

\- ¿Cómo? -pregunto clemont impactado, ash volteo a ver si Alan había reaccionado y le conto a su amigo ese día en casa de su amiga-ya veo, pero… ¿Por qué serena y su mama nos escondieron eso?

-no lo sé, pero creo que tiene que ver con su desaparición-dijo ash viendo ahora a clemont-este es muy extraño…

Mientras tanto con las chicas…

-bueno creo que con esto será suficiente-dijo serena viendo el balde de agua, bonny vio algunas ramas que iban a utilizar para la fogata.

-oye serena…-dijo bonny viendo a su amiga con nervios, desde que se habían ido tenía unas dudas.

\- ¿Qué sucede bonny? - pregunto serena con amabilidad, aunque ya sabía que le iba a preguntar su amiga.

\- ¿Por qué nunca mencionaste a tu hermano? -dijo bonny viendo a serena, le era raro que una chica tan buena y tan dulce, escondiera la existencia de su propio hermano.

-ufff… es difícil decirlo-dijo serena viendo al cielo al cielo, le venía algunos recuerdos dolorosos.

-somos tus amigos, yo, clemont y ash-dijo la niña viendo a su amiga preocupada por su mirada.

-lo sé, pero… es algo que me marco mucho-dijo serena de repente soltando una lagrima, esto preocupo un poco más a la niña, al notar esto serena se secó la lagrima-pero se los voy a contar ya verás.

Bonny sonrió ante esto mientras caminaban hacia sus amigos…

Mientras tanto en algún extraño lugar del mundo, varios soldados se encontraban movilizando varios equipos y pokemon, entre lo que se podía observar había algunos con una gran R roja en su pecho, otros utilizaban un uniforme tipo marítimo de color azul, mas haya había unos que parecían soldados medievales.

-vaya esto si es un batallón-dijo uno de ellos viendo el equipo nuevo y los pokemon conseguidos, algunos de sus compañeros asintieron-está casi todo listo, solo hace falta…

\- ¡medico! ¡necesitamos un médico! -se escuchó un grito desde la entrada de la guarida, de un momento a otros varios soldados llegaban con los maleantes que atacaron a ash y los demás.

\- ¡¿Qué diablos les sucedió?!-dijo uno de ellos viendo a sus compañeros, eran el tercer batallón en dos meses que llega así.

\- ¡dicen que fueron atacados! -dijo uno de ellos dejando a su compañero en una camilla- ¡demonios ya son tres que caen de esa manera!

-es el mismo patrón de ataque que los anteriores… será mejor ya informar al jefe-dijo este último dirigiéndose hacia la parte más profunda de la base, esto no le iba a gustar a su jefe.

Cuando llego a su destino, entro en un enorme despacho, lleno de mapas y libros mientras las únicas decoraciones eran un escritorio y una silla.

-señor… traigo un informe del batallón 4-dijo el soldado viendo el asiento, este estaba volteado dándole la espalda-ellos…

-fueron atacados… ¿no es así? -dijo el hombre detrás de la silla, este tenía los ojos cerrados aun que se notaba que estaba enojado-me puedes decir ¿Cómo diablos tres batallones fueron derrotados por un muchacho?

-lo… lo sentimos mi señor-dijo el soldado con temor, el líder se dio vuelta su silla, sus ojos destellaban con un color rojo.

-si vuelve a pasar, hare que ese batallón sea comida para sharpedos-dijo este molesto, el soldado asintió dándose vuelta saliendo del salón- ¿Por qué diablos sigues entrometiéndote en mis asuntos…? Ya nos veremos luego… Alan.

Serena y bonny apenas llegaban donde estaban sus amigos, Alan no se había movido en todo ese momento, aunque se no se veía dormido, más bien como si estuviera meditando, serena no le hizo mucho caso a su hermano mientras empezaba a cocinar, ash y los demás empezaron a hablar entre ellos mientras el raichu de Alan los miraba, en ese momento el pikachu de ash se acercó a este.

-pica, pikachu-dijo este viendo al raichu con una sonrisa, este lo veía tranquilo y también sonrió.

-rai, rai, raichu-dijo este viendo al pikachu, en eso él lo agarro para llevarlo con los demás, este se veía sorprendido pero acepto encantado.

-hola raichu, ¿vienes hacernos compañía? -dijo bonny viendo al raichu, este le sonrió acercándose más a la niña- eres muy buen pokemon.

-jejejeje se ve que le caíste bien bonny-dijo serena viendo al raichu, este al ver a serene le sonrió, por un momento vio reflejada una sonrisa que no veía en mucho tiempo-raichu…

-raichu, rai rai-dijo el pokemon viendo a la chica para después irse con pikachu.

-bueno creo que es momento para que salgan nuestros-dijo clemont sacando sus pokebolas, ash y serena hicieron lo mismo saliendo todos sus pokemon, estos se estiraron, pero cuando vieron al raichu se sorprendieron.

-chicos él es raichu es un nuevo amigo-dijo serena a los pokemon, estos saludaron al raichu, exceptuando eevee, ya que ella se había fijado en Alan.

-eevee…-dijo la pokemon acercándose un poco a Alan, por alguna extraña razón se sentía tranquilo con el-eevee…

-¿eh? Eevee, ven-pero la pokemon no le hacía caso, se acercó tocando a Alan, en ese momento el abrió los ojos- ¡eevee!

La pokemon salió corriendo asustada… esos ojos, unos ojos fríos, casi como si no tuviera vida, Alan al ver a todos los pokemon se sorprendió un poco de verlos, pero después regreso a mirada de siempre.

-veo que decidieron sacar a sus pokemon-dijo Alan viendo a los chicos, este se sorprendió de ver a su raichu cerca de los demás- bueno será mejor hacer lo mismo.

En eso agarro 5 pokebolas lanzándolas todas, de ellas surgió un garchomp, un tiranitar, un cryogonal, un scrafty y un charizard, esto hizo sorprender a todos, eran pokemon muy poderosos, ya habían visto a garchomp pero los demás les era desconocido su fuerza.

-woaw ¡son unos pokemon increíbles! -dijo bonny emocionada, mientras tanto Alan se acercaba y sacaba algunos víveres.

-es todo lo que traigo, si quieren pueden agarrar-dijo Alan dejando todo, serena aun veía con desconfianza a su hermano.

-con eso ayudar mucho, gracias-dijo clemont viendo a Alan, este solo bajo los hombros después empezó a hacer la fogata- se ve que tiene experiencia.

-hm algo así-dijo el prendiendo la fogata, después de un rato en lo que estaba la cena bonny jugaba con los pokemon incluidos los de Alan.

\- ¡oye bonny ten cuidado! -dijo clemont viendo a su hermana montada en el charizard de Alan, para sorpresa de todos, los pokemon de este eran muy tranquilos con la niña, es más se podía decir que eran cariñosos con ella.

-hermano no te preocupes-dijo la niña sonriendo el charizard volaba a baja altura casi pegando al piso y lo hacía lento.

-no te preocupes por ella, charizard solo va rápido cuando yo lo necesito-dijo Alan viendo clemont mientras comía.

-pero…- en eso vio a Alan vigilando a su charizard, entendía el chico veía por su hermana por extraño que parecía.

Después de un rato, todos estaba preparando sus cosas para dormir, Alan se volvió a acomodar en el mismo árbol de la tarde mientras veía como los chicos se metían en sus casas de acampar.

\- ¿estás seguro de dormir afuera? -pregunto bonny Alan mientras veía se metía en la casa de acampar de serena.

-sí, duermo mejor así-dijo Alan viendo ahora su hermana, ella no lo veía, aún estaba molesta-hm.

-… hasta mañana Alan-dijo serena antes de cerrar la casa de campaña.

-Alan… gracias por lo de la tarde con bonny-dijo clemont viendo al chico este no dijo nada, solo volteo a ver a otro lado.

-oye-dijo ash viendo a Alan, esta vez este si volteo a ver a ash-… gracias por lo de hoy.

-hm-exclamo Alan mientras los chicos se metían en la casa de campaña cerrándola-vaya niños.

\- (veo que no has cambiado tu encanto)-dijo una voz de la nada, Alan esto lo molesto.

\- (ahora vienes a molestar, cuando ya habíamos hablado por la tarde)-dijo Alan por su mente, esa cosa tendía a ser molesta.

\- (aun sigues siendo un niño impertinente)-dijo este con algo de burla.

\- (y tú sigues siendo un molesto amargado)-dijo este viendo el cielo, esto lo hacía casi todos los días.

\- (deberías dormir niño, esto se vuelve muy molesto)-dijo la voz con algo de cansancio, Alan solo rio con algo de burla.

-(hm ¿dormir? No te vasto hacerme dormir durante 5 años)

Bueno aquí está el segundo capítulo de mi fic espero que les siga gustando como a yo disfruto escribirlo, hasta luego


	3. Chapter 3

Bueno gracias por su apoyo en este fanfic espero y este siga, bueno seguimos con nuestra aventura.

Capitulo 3.

\- ¡mama estoy en casa! -dijo serena de 11 años, aún estaba indecisa de comenzar a su viaje, durante esa semana fue a ver al profesor.

-…-la mama de serena se encontraba en el teléfono, esta asustada, incluso en shock-es… es una broma ¡no puede ser el no!

\- ¿Qué sucede mama? -dijo la chica al ver así, su mama se había puesto en rodillas mientras se tapaba la boca.

-por favor búsquenlo, él no puede… mi niño-dijo la mujer colgando y soltándose a llorar.

\- ¡¿mama que sucede?!-dijo serena aterrada, cuando dijo su niño sabía que solo se refería a una persona- ¿Qué le sucedió a mi hermano?

-serena… tu… hermano…-dijo la señora viendo a su hija dolorida, serena ese tono no le gusto- tu hermano se vio… en vuelto en un accidente… hubo una explosión… murió hija

Serena cuando escucho empezó a llorar… esto era imposible… no el, empezó a llorar con fuerza abrazando a su madre, ambas lloraban mientras afuera llegaba una patrulla…

-¡ahhh!-exclamo una serena muy agitada, se había despertado aun en la carpa, bonny se encontraba a su lado aun dormida-... otra vez no.

La misma pesadilla que en los últimos 5 años, la única noticia que tuvo de su hermano mayor después de ese día, fue algo que nunca olvidara… el día que su familia fue destruida otra vez.

-necesito… salir-dijo sintiéndose sin aire, la chica abrió la tienda de campaña con cuidado para no despertar a bonny- ahhh… ahhh, dios… ¿Por qué no me lo dijiste mama?

La chica miro al cielo, aun se preguntaba por qué su mama le había ocultado la localización de su hermano, cuando ambas duraron años buscándolo, cuando su mama se negaba a darlo por muerto, tal y como…

-¿no puedes dormir…serena?-una voz fría le hablo a la chica, esto sobresalto a serena al escuchar a su hermano, este se encontraba tapado por una cobija con los ojos cerrados, en eso los abrió.

-no te importa-dijo serena volteando la cara indignada, esto hizo reír brevemente a Alan, sorprendiendo a serena.

-jajaja, se ve que no has cambiado en estos años-dijo Alan viendo a su hermana, la chica miro a su hermano, esa sonrisa fue diferente.

-Alan… ¿tú por qué no te has dormido? -dijo serena ya un poco más suave, aun que seguía el tono de molestia.

-estaba dormido, pero te mueves muy brusco que me despertaste-dijo el chico burlándose un poco de su hermana.

-serás un.-dijo serena enojada, esas bromas de su hermano… en eso no pudo seguir, su hermano la veía con una sonrisa-ahhh… iré a dormir no era nada.

-hm-dijo Alan viendo a su hermana entrando, aunque sabía que no se dormiría- no ha cambiado nada en 5 años.

\- (no te debes involucrar tanto con ellos)-dijo la voz, Alan frunció el ceño ante este comentario.

\- (ya lo sé, pero no me culpes de hacerlo… ella es mi hermana)-dijo Alan a aquel ser molesto, el ser sintió el cambio de tono en la voz.

\- (si no querías no te hubieras unido a mi)-dijo este con un poco de molestia, aun no entendí esas emociones tan humanas.

-(lo hice hace 5 años y no me retracto)-dijo Alan viendo a la nada, le dolía aun esa decisión que le costó todo- (pero aun así eso no justifica nada)

\- (lo es, sabes que si no ellos lo pagarían…)-esa voz se calló, Alan lo veía furioso.

\- (si alguien toca a mí mama o mi hermana, te juro que lo voy a destruir)-dijo este furioso viendo las tiendas de campaña- (ese niño ash… es muy importante para mi hermana)

-(¿y? ¿celos de hermano?)-dijo el extraño ser burlándose, esto hizo molestar a Alan.

\- (eso no te importa)-dijo este cerrando los ojos… necesitaba pensar las cosas, ya que esto sería peligroso… muy peligroso.

Al día siguiente los chicos se habían levantado al fin, las primeras fueron serena y bonny, para sorpresa de ambas Alan venia cargando un balde de agua y unas ramas seguido por su raichu, el raichu al ver a bonny salió corriendo hacia ella, bonny lo empezó a acariciar mientras serena preparaba todo para hace el almuerzo.

-aquí esta…-dijo Alan dejando el balde para empezar a prender la fogata, este ni siquiera vio a su hermana.

-gracias…-dijo la chica con la misma frialdad, bonny veía esto con preocupación mientras jugaba con raichu-(¿Qué te paso Alan?)

-buenos días-dijo ash empezando a salir de la tienda mientras se tallaba los ojos, serena al verlo sonrió.

-muy buenos días ash, ya mero estará el almuerzo-dijo serena viendo al chico con emoción, este le sonrió mientras se sentaba en la mesa.

-mmm huele delicioso-dijo ash oliendo la comida, en eso se fijó que Alan estaba más haya recargado en el mismo árbol-hola…

-hola…-dijo este viéndolo, se sentía la tensión entre Alan y los dos chicos, bonny veía esto y pensaba como tratar de ayudarlos.

-hola chicos, buenos días-dijo clemont saliendo de la tienda de campaña, esto hizo que la tensión se fuera-veo que prepararon el almuerzo muy rápido

-sí, Alan nos ayudó-dijo bonny a su hermano sonriéndole, esto en parte le dolio tanto a serena como Alan.

-bueno se supone que íbamos a ir a ciudad fractal-dijo serena viendo al mapa, la ciudad para la siguiente presentación estaba un poco más lejos.

\- ¿no se supone que la siguiente presentación en otro lado? -pregunto Alan comiendo, esto tomo por sorpresa a serena.

-¿Cómo…?-serena vio ahora a su hermano, este solo bajo los hombros con un poco de incredulidad.

\- ¿Qué crees que no veo el internet? -dijo Alan viendo a su hermana, esta se sorprendió por el hecho que su hermano la haya visto- en el primero fue un desastre para serte sincero.

-oye…-dijo ash molesto, pero Alan lo detuvo antes de que siguiera.

-pero la verdad tienes talento-dijo el chico viendo a su hermana, esta se sonrojo por el comentario-ufff… alakazam sal.

El pokemon salió de su pokebola mientras los demás veían al pokemon confundidos, Alan tenía 6 pokemon ¿Por qué salía alakazam?

-oye ¿Por qué tienes 7 pokemon? -pregunto ash confundido ante esta situación, Alan lo volteo a ver.

-es porque raichu no lo atrape-dijo el entrenador viendo a su pokemon con bonny- él me ha seguido desde que es un pichu.

-ya veo-dijo clemont viendo a bonny, era lo mismo que pasaba con el dedene de su hermana.

-bueno me imagino que tienen prisa por llegar a ambos lados-dijo Alan terminando de comer- alakazam ¿crees poder llevarnos a todos?

-alakazam-dijo el pokemon asintiendo, los demás se confundieron ante eso.

-eh estado en ambas ciudades y mi alakazam se puede tele transportarse-dijo Alan preparando sus cosas- el podrá llevarnos.

-… -ash se sorprendió ante esta acción, mientras Alan terminaba de meter algunas cosas, este no los veía mientras se paraba.

\- ¿se van a tardar? -dijo Alan viendo con impaciencia a los chicos, todos se apresuraron para recoger a sus cosas, en un momento a otro estaban alrededor del alakazam-bien ¡vamos a alakazam, a ciudad frey!

De un momento a otro alakazam empezó a brillar todos se agarraron como podían para cerrar sus ojos, de un momento a otro se sintieron jalados al cielo cuando en un instante volvieron a sentir la tierra.

-ahh…-ash apenas se movía por lo mareado que estaba, al igual que serena y los demás, el único que no paso por esto fue Alan.

-hm, que poco aguantan-dijo el chico viendo a los demás se alejó un poco para esperar que se recuperaran, después de unos momentos los cuatro chicos ya estaban mejor.

-¿Dónde.. estamos?-pregunto serena aun movida por el viaje, en eso se fijó en la ciudad enfrente, ciudad frey-¿Cómo…?

-es la manera más rápido que viajo a ciudades donde estuve-dijo Alan viendo a los chicos más repuestos.

-será mejor que me vaya a registrar-dijo serena viendo a su hermano, este solo asintió para irse-oye ¿ahora dónde vas?

-voy a caminar por la ciudad-dijo el chico volteando a verla, serena aun desconfiaba de su actitud-ahh… no seas tan quejona, no me voy a ir.

Después de eso Alan siguió caminando seguido de su raichu, serena y los demás veían a Alan caminar, sabían que Alan podía fácilmente irse sin nada más.

-será mejor llegar al edificio y que te inscribas serena-dijo ash viendo a su amiga con una sonrisa, la chica le regreso la sonrisa mientras le daba una última mirada a su hermano.

Después de unos minutos llegaron al edificio donde se daría la siguiente presentación, serena saco a sus pokemon para afinar detalles, mientras ash estaba pensativo en lo que había sucedido en esos últimos días.

-primero el ataque al pueblo y luego la llegada de Alan-dijo ash viendo hacia la nada, esto no le gustaba nada.

\- ¿sucede algo ash? -pregunto serena al llegar, la chica venía con el mismo vestido que uso en su última presentación, cuando ash se fijó, se sonrojo un poco al verla.

-s.. si está todo bien serena-dijo ash fijándose mejor en su amiga, se le veía bien ese vestido ahora que se fijaba.

-o.. k-dijo serena viendo a su amigo extrañada, ambos se miraban mucho cosa que hizo que ambos se sonrojaran hasta que…

-¡serena! ¡ash! -se escuchó un grito que saco del trance a ambos chicos, serena volteo a ver de dónde provenía el grito, era xauna.

-xauna cuanto tiempo sin vernos-dijo serena alegre de ver a su amiga, la chica se veía vestida con sus ropas de calle-¿no vas a participar xauna?

-no, ya tengo las 3 llaves serena-dijo la chica enseñándole el conjunto de llaves, esto sorprendió a serena y ash.

-¡vaya! Felicidades xauna-dijo serena sonriendo a su amiga, ella le devolvió mientras ash veía a ambas chicas.

-lo siento chicas las dejo, tengo que hablar a pueblo paleta-dijo ash despidiéndose de ambas chicas.

-está bien mientras termino algunos detalles-dijo serena viendo a su amigo irse, al fijarse en como miraba a ash, xauna se rio.

-oye oye, deja de bobear con tu novio-dijo xauna riéndose, esto hizo que serena se pusiera súper roja.

-eh… eh ash y yo somos amigos nada mas xauna-dijo serena roja de la cara, xauna se rio divertida por la reacción de su amiga.

-si solo amigos-dijo xauna riéndose, estos hizo que serena suspirara algo resignada.

-será mejor que me vaya a terminar de arreglar-dijo serena viendo a su amiga, esta asintió feliz- deséame suerte xauna.

-lo hare serena-dijo la chica empezándose a retirar, desde las sombras alguien los miraba para después desaparecer.

Mientras tanto en algún lugar de kalos, una sombra tenía los ojos cerrados, se le veía molesto, aunque por una extraña razón no respiraba, ese hombre no respiraba, pero tampoco parecía muerto, de un momento a otro la sombra que se vio cerca de serena y xauna entro al cuerpo de ese hombre, haciendo que este empezara a respirar.

-así… que son ellos-dijo este con una voz llena de ira, al fin descubrió su debilidad… de un momento a otro uno de los soldados con la R en su pecho entro al despacho.

\- ¿me hablaba mi señor? -dijo este hincándose ante el hombre este lo veía con unos ojos totalmente rojos, como un demonio.

-si lo hice, necesito que mandes al quinto batallón a la afueras de ciudad frey-dijo este viendo al soldado , este asintió-dale esta información.

El hombre le tiro una carpeta con unas fotos, eran fotos de ash, serena, clemont y bonny, el soldado las miro para luego levantar un poco la cabeza a su jefe.

\- ¿Qué es lo que desea de ellos? -dijo el soldado viendo cómo podía a su jefe, ver esos ojos lo aterraban.

-diles que me traigan a la chica de ojos azules-dijo el hombre antes de voltear su silla dándole la espalda al soldado-a los demás… mátenlos.

El soldado se retiró con una reverencia mientras salía del despacho, mientras este hombre cerro los ojos, pensando en el muchacho que tanto dolor de cabeza le había provocado…

Con serena y los demás, las presentaciones ya habían empezado, serena entraría en con la penúltima serie de competencia.

\- ¡bienvenidos espectadores al gran espectáculo de ciudad frey! -dijo el presentador de siempre, la gente soltó un fuerte grito- ¡primero que nada daremos paso a la primera ronda, llamada 3 a 3!

"la prueba consiste en tener que atraer el mayor número de ryhorn posible"-dijo el presentador desde una pantalla, este era vista por la mama de serena.

-ya va a empezar, espero que serena salga ganadora-dijo ella viendo a fletchinder, este asintió sonriendo.

-flet, fletchinder-dijo el pokemon ave viendo a la mama de serena, de un momento a otro sintió el peso del dije que tenía en su cuello.

-uffff…-vera soltó un suspiro sacando ese dije, al abrirlo vio la foto de sus dos hijos cuando eran niños-Alan… si pudieras ver lo que hace tu hermana…

-flet. -dijo el pokemon viendo a vera, esta le dolía aun haber tenido que esconderle la localización de su hermano a serena.

\- ¿Por qué lo hiciste Alan? ¿Qué paso aquella vez hace 5 años? -pregunto vera sin pensar que sus hijos se habían reunido de nuevo.

Mientras tanto en la sala de espera, serena checaba unas cosas de su bolsa, viendo que nada se le hubiera olvidado, en eso sintió algo metálico en el fondo de su bolsa, al sacarlo era un dije dorado, aunque la figura estaba rota a la mitad.

-…-serena veía esa cadena, hacía años que no la usaba y la otra mitad pensó que se había perdido para siempre, en eso lo saco de la bolsa y se lo puso- aquí estamos todos… mis amigos, ash…

"ahora es tiempo de los penúltimos participantes de la primera ronda"-dijo el presentador haciendo que serena pusiera más atención.

-ellas son kiri y su scraggy-del piso surgió una chica de cabellos amarillos seguida de un scraggy.

-en segundo entra kazalie con su liligant-del mismo modo surgió una chica de pelo verde con su liligant.

-y por ultimo entra serena con su braixen y su pacham-por ultimo salió serena sonriendo junto a sus pokemon.

-¡vamos serena!-le grito ash desde las gradas, se encontraba con clemont y bonny una filas arriba.

-se ve que serena está confiada-dijo clemont viendo a su amiga, cuando la vio bien por la enorme pantalla se fijó en algo-oigan ¿Qué trae puesto en el cuello serena?

-¿eh?-pregunto bonny fijándose bien en su amiga, noto el dije dorado-¡es un dije! Pero ¿Cuándo se lo puso?

-no lo sé cuando la vi no lo tenía puesto-dijo ash viendo a su amiga, mientras alejados de ellos se encontraba alguien mirando a serena.

-…-Alan miraba incrédulo a su hermana, ese dije… se llevó una mano hacia su cuello sacando un dije exactamente igual al de serena-así que todavía lo tienes… papa si pudieras ver esto.

La presentación había empezado, entre las tres chicas fue muy reñido, pero serena ya tenía experiencias con los ryhorns se impuso ante las otras dos chicas.

\- ¡quien pasa a la siguiente ronda es serena! -dijo el presentador haciendo que varios gritaran de júbilo entre ellos ash y los hermanos.

\- ¡serena paso a la siguiente ronda! -dijo bonny exaltada, ambos chicos miraban a la niña con ternura mientras serena se iba del escenario con una sonrisa.

-vaya que ha mejorado-dijo vera viendo su televisor la cámara paso entre la multitud hasta que se quedó fija en pikachu que se encontraba con ash y los demás-así que todavía siguen ahí, espero que mi yerno la cuide bien.

Después de pasado los últimos participantes de la primera ronda hubo una falla técnica en las luces, lo que hizo que decidieran dar un pequeño descanso mientras arreglaban esto, serena en ese momento decidió salir de la sala para ir a un teléfono… tenía que hace esa llamada.

-…-serena se sentó un poco seria y marco el número de su casa, tenía mucho que preguntarle a su madre.

-si hola-contesto vera por el otro lado.

-hola mama soy yo-dijo serena poniéndose en video llamada con su mama, vera al ver a su hija se alegró mucho.

-¡hola hija! Veo que te fue muy bien en la primera ronda-dijo vera viendo a su hija, esta sonrió con algo de esfuerzo cosa que noto su mama- ¿sucede algo serena?

-mama… sucedió algo el día de ayer-dijo serena viendo a su madre, vera noto que tenía algo en su cuello.

-oye espera… ¿ese no es el dije que te dejo tu papa? -pregunto vera sorprendida, se la hacía raro verlo ya que pensó que se perdió hace mucho con su copia.

-sí, lo tenía guardado en la bolsa durante el viaje-dijo serena agarrando el dije, por lo que supo de Alan y su mama fue el último regalo que le dio su papa-pero no es por eso que te hablo mama.

\- ¿entonces? ¿Qué sucedió hija? -pregunto vera intrigada ante las palabras de su hija, la muchacha no agarraba fuerzas para decirlo hasta que una mano se posó en el hombro de serena- ¿Quién es serena? Acaso es as…

-hola… mama

Bueno hasta aquí el capítulo espero que les guste, quiero aclarar algo con mis lectores este Alan no es el del anime, este Alan es personaje exclusivo mío, otro aviso es que a partir del jueves de la próxima semana se espaciara el tiempo entre los capítulos hasta nuevo aviso, nos vemos luego.


	4. Chapter 4

Bueno aquí está el nuevo capítulo espero y les siga gustando tanto como a mi hacerlo, bueno a seguir con la aventura

Capítulo 4.

-hola… mama-dijo Alan asomándose por la pantalla, serena se sobresaltó al sentir la presencia de su hermano.

-…-vera tenía la boca tapada con ambas manos, su mirada estaba llena de incredulidad mientras veía a sus dos hijos juntos-a… Alan… ¿Cómo…?

-fue el día de ayer mama…-dijo serena viendo a su mama, aunque en su voz notaba molesta por eso- por eso te hable mama… ¿Por qué no me dijiste donde estaba mi hermano?

-ufff… ni yo misma sé que anduvo haciendo durante este tiempo-dijo vera viendo a sus dos hijos, esto sorprendió a serena-alan… duramos 5 años buscándote por todos lados ¿Qué paso aquella ocasión?

-uffff… lo siento, pero es algo que no les puedo decir-dijo Alan viendo a su mama, esta respuesta tomo por sorpresa a serena, pero a su mama no.

-jejej, igualito a tu padre, siempre tan misterioso-dijo vera viendo a su hijo, esto hizo que soltara una risa.

-tendían a decírmelo muy seguido-dijo Alan ahora viendo a su hermana, ella quería respuestas, pero Alan volvió a mirar a su mama, esta lloraba levemente-mama…

-lo… lo siento… es que… después de todo lo que paso-dijo vera viendo a sus hijos, aun que eran completamente diferentes, lo único que delataba su parentesco eran los ojos azules de ambos.

-mama...-dijo serena entendiendo, en eso Alan se incorporó dándose media vuelta para alejarse lo que hizo que su hermana lo volteara a ver- ¿a… ahora dónde vas?

-voy de regreso a las gradas, esperare a que inicie el evento de nuevo-dijo Alan sin voltear a verla, serena se impresiono y más aún cuando vio a su hermano apretar sus puños con fuerza-mama… te amo.

En eso empezó a alejarse, serena veía a su hermano alejarse, preguntándose que le había pasado, que había pasado con ese niño tierno que la protegía, serena al voltear a ver a su mama la veía secándose las lágrimas.

-uffff… nunca… nunca pensé que los vería de nuevo juntos-dijo vera viendo a su niña, mientras veía a sus hijos los recordaba como niños pequeños.

-mama… ¿Por qué…? ¿Por qué nunca mencionaste que viste a mi hermano? -dijo serena viendo su mama, ella se compuso mejor mientras terminaba de secarse las lágrimas.

-ese día… el día que te fuiste, fue cuando tu hermano me llamo-dijo vera recordando ese día, el día que sus esperanzas regresaron.

-flash back-

Habían pasado unas horas desde que serena había partido al laboratorio del profesor, con el fin de empezar su viaje como entrenadora, de un momento a otro recordó el día… aquel día que su hijo mayor partió al igual que serena…

-uffff…-vera subió al segundo piso lo hacía como si su cuerpo le pesara como un aggron, al llegar a la puerta de su cuarto, miro las otras dos puertas en especial la que está en el fondo-Alan… mi niño.

Vera se acercó a la puerta abriéndola por primera vez en tres años, el cuarto estaba tal y como su hijo mayor lo dejo la última vez que vino… la última vez que lo vio con vida, en eso se acercó a la cama mientras agarraba un peluche de un raichu.

-amor… primero tú y luego nuestro hijo-dijo vera agarrando el peluche de raichu, era el favorito de Alan-ya sé que jure a arceus nunca darme por vencida, pero…

De un momento a otro empezó a sonar el teléfono, esto agarro desprevenida a vera, ya que según esto serena debería tardar un poco más en llegar a su destino, pero, aun así, para su pesar se levantó de la cama para contestar.

\- ¿Quién será en este momento? -dijo vera un poco molesta intentándose arreglarse, cuando llego al teléfono aún seguía sonando insistentemente-si bueno, habla ve…

-hola… mama-dijo una voz por el otro lado del auricular, vera se le vine el alma hasta el piso cuando escucho esa voz… era la voz de Alan.

\- ¿qu... quién es? -pregunto vera pensando que era una alucinación.

-de verdad no me reconoces-dijo la voz poniendo la video llamada… era el, era su hijo mayor, aunque más viejo de lo que lo vio hacia 5 años-hola mami.

-a… ala… ¡Alan! -soltó un grito ahogado vera al ver a su primer hijo vivo, este le sonrió aun que soltó una lagrima, vera lloraba con fuerza pasando un dedo en la pantalla por la cara de su hijo.

\- ¿Cómo esta mama? -dijo el chico intentando contener las lágrimas, en eso vera reacciono y lo hizo de una manera como no lo había vista su hijo.

-¡¿Dónde estabas Alan?! ¡5 años te busque! ¡5 años te llore y suplique por encontrarte! -dijo la mujer viendo hijo con lágrimas vivas, este veía a su mama con pena-¡¿Dónde Alan?!

-lo siento mama…no te puedo decir-dijo Alan viendo a su mama llorar, le dolía todo eso, aún más de lo que había pasado en esos 5 años.

-¡tu hermana tenia pesadillas! ¡lloro meses y meses! -dijo vera furiosa al no entender la situación con su hijo mayor- ¡dormía en tu cuarto esperándote!

-lo se mama, pero… no puedo decirles-dijo Alan viendo a su madre con ojos casi suplicantes-no le digas a serena que me viste, sino ella vendrá a buscarme…

-alan… hijo por favor no te escondas más-dijo vera más tranquila, había recuperado su esperanza.

-mama por favor… prométeme que no le dirás nada a mi hermana-dijo el chico mirando a otro lado-lo siento mama… necesito irme…

-¡¿Qué?! ¡Alan espera…! -en eso el chico colgó la llamada sin más, esto dejo incrédula a la mujer, pero le dio más esperanza que nunca…

-fin del flash back-

-así fue como me vi de nuevo con tu hermano-dijo vera sin poder ver a su hija a los ojos, la chica aun no procesaba el por qué su hermano hacia eso- después de eso no volví a hablar con el hasta hoy.

-mama... lo siento… perdón si se me notaba enojada-dijo serena viendo a su madre con una mirada triste, vera negó la cabeza viendo a su hija.

-no te preocupes mi niña, te entiendo… pero tu hermano algo está haciendo-dijo vera viendo a su hija, en eso se prendieron los altavoces del edificio.

\- "atención a las concursantes que pasaron a la siguiente ronda, empezaremos en 5 minutos"-serena se medió sobresalto al escuchar esto, con lo que paso no recordó la presentación.

-bueno mama, será mejor que me vaya-dijo la chica viendo a su mama con una mirada llorosa, la mujer asintió antes de cortar la llamada- mama… te amo.

Sin pensarlo, serena no se había fijado que un chico azabache la había estado mirando durante la llamada con la mama, le impresionaba la situación, pero decidió luego hablar con serena…

-serena…-dijo ash apretando las manos, le dolía ver a su amiga en esa situación.

Mientras tanto Alan se sentaba en las gradas, ahí estaba su raichu que para sorpresa del pokemon su entrenador venía con los ojos rojos, venia entre dolido y furioso, en eso la figura dentro de Alan apareció en su mente.

\- (eso fue una imprudencia, no debiste haberte comunicado con ella)-dijo la figura, Alan no decía nada solo tenía la cabeza cabizbaja.

-(no… tienes derecho… a decirme que hacer)-dijo Alan sin ver a la figura, esta se desesperó con la s8ituación.

\- (entiende niño, esto no es un juego de niños, esto es la vida real)-dijo la figura viendo al muchacho, este volteo a verlo enojado.

\- (¡tú no tienes derecho a decírmelo! ¡di todo por ti, mi vida y mi alma!)-dijo Alan a la figura, este temblaba ligeramente- (¡pase 5 años sintiendo como mi cuerpo si rompía! ¡como mi alma se separaba!)

-(tú lo decidiste, pudiste a verme dejado ahí hace 5 años)-dijo la figura ya furiosa por la forma en que Alan le hablaba.

\- (lárgate a dormir y deja ver a mi hermana al menos una última vez)-dijo Alan abriendo los ojos, sus ojos se tornaron de nuevo azules-serena… perdón.

-raichu-dijo el pokemon viendo a su entrenador, en eso ambos vieron a ash llegar a su asiento, cosa que Alan no dejo de mirarlo.

-ash… cuídala…-dijo Alan mientras volteaba a ver al escenario, mientras en la sala de espera, serena se encontraba un poco alterada.

\- (vamos serena, tranquilízate)-dijo la chica echa un manojo de nervios, la llamada la altero, pero tenía que relajarse.

\- ¡serena es tu turno! -dijo uno de las chicas encargadas, la chica empezó a caminar, pero empezó a dudar cosa que notaron sus pokemon.

-sylveon… syl-dijo la pokemon hada agarrando la mano de su entrenadora, la chica estaba a punto de romperse.

-mama… lo siento, no quiero decepcionarlos yo…-en eso sintió una mano en su hombro, pero esta era diferente, se sentía muy fría- ¿eh?

Al voltear un poco vio un hombre de más o menos la edad de su madre, pero lo que impacto a serena era el parecido exacto con su hermano, aunque sus ojos eran cafés, este se veía un poco transparente, serena en vez de asustarse, se tranquilizó al ver esa figura.

-ve… mi princesa-en eso la empujo levemente mientras serena empezaba a caminar, su mirada cambio.

-pa… papa… gracias-dijo serena caminando más decidida mientras sus pokemon la seguían, incrédulos

\- "es momento para presentar a la última concursante, a serena con su sylvion y su braixen"-dijo el presentador, de un momento a otro, serena surgió del piso peo venía con una mirada decidida, cosa que dejo impresionados a alan y ash.

-serena…-dijo ash viendo a serena, esa mirada… en eso el chico se puso rojo al mirar así a su amiga- (¿Qué me está pasando? Serena se ve…)

-…- Alan veía a su hermana impresionado, se nunca había visto esa mirada en su hermana, pero en un momento dado miro una figura detrás de su hermana-pa… papa.

Serena empezó a hacer su presentación con braixen utilizando su fuego alrededor de las tres, silveon empezó a utiliza varios brillos alrededor haciendo las llamas se vieran aún más vistosas, serena se movía mas suelta con sus pokemon bailando con una sonrisa, sylveon hizo que los fuegos se dispersaran haciendo que el brillo se fuera por todo el escenario y las gradas.

\- ¡terminado! -dijo serena con una sonrisa, en las gradas se escuchó un enorme grito en las gradas, bonny estaba que explotaba de emoción.

\- ¡ahhh, fue hermoso! -dijo bonny viendo a su amiga, clemont estaba igual.

-serena se lució, se vio muy decidida-dijo el líder de gimnasio mientras ash no podía decir nada de la impresión.

-…-ash estaba rojo y no sabía por qué, su amiga… se veía diferente, se veía más bonita-dios… ¿Qué me está pasando?

-serena…-dijo Alan mientras se paraba, sabia quien había ganado, su raichu lo siguió mientras volteaba a mirar a serena con una sonrisa.

\- "¡es hora de votar por la ganadora!"-dijo el presentador al pasar todas las concursantes, serena estaba en medio muy decidida- ¡que comience la votación!"

\- ¡vamos serena! -gritaron sus amigos, mientras varias luces iban hacia las chicas participantes, en eso…

\- ¡y la ganadora es serena!"-anuncio el señor mientras se veía el resultado, era cierto la barra de serena estaba más llena que los demás.

\- ¡gane! -dijo serena abrazando a sus pokemon, estos reaccionaron abrazando a su entrenadora con más fuerza.

-…-el espíritu veía a serena con una sonrisa de orgullo antes de desaparecer, esto no pasó desapercibido por serena.

-gracias… papa-dijo serena viendo donde estaba esa figura, mientras serena se acomodaba para poder recibir la llave por el concurso- ¡muy bien ya tengo mi tercera llave!

Mientras tanto a las afueras de la ciudad un pequeño batallón estaba preparando su equipo, su jefe fue claro, o regresaban con la chica o el los mataría personalmente.

-hm, uno de los chicos ya lo hemos enfrentado en el pasado-dijo uno de los comandantes mirando la información, su vestimenta tenia tipo medieval con una P en su escudo.

-sí, fue el chico que destruyo nuestros planes hace 1 año-dijo uno de ellos viendo su pokebola, temía tener que sacar esos pokemon, pero por informes de inteligencia, ese entrenador se había vuelto muy fuerte.

-sí, pero vamos mejor preparado que aquella ocasión-dijo uno de ellos sacando varias pokebolas, esos pokemon asegurarían su victoria.

-si… pero aún me preocupa lo que paso con el cuarto batallón-dijo otro soldado un soldado temblando, ya que esos soldados no volvieran a ser los mismos.

-tranquilos eso no volverá a pasar-dijo el comandante mientras se iban encaminando más kilómetros en el camino.

Mientras tanto fuera del edificio de la presentación, ash, clemont y bonny esperaban a su amiga afuera del edificio, los tres se preguntaban donde se encontraba Alan ya que no había salido con los demás espectadores.

\- ¿creen que Alan se fue así sin decir nada? -dijo clemont esperando a su amiga, aunque el chico había dicho que llegando al siguiente pueblo se iría.

-me imagino que si… pero a serena no le hará ninguna gracia esto-dijo ash viendo el edificio, pensando en su amiga, en eso serena salió del edificio.

\- ¡hola chicos! -dijo serena viendo a sus amigos con una sonrisa, los chicos fueron con ella a felicitarla.

-fue una increíble presentación serena-dijo bonny viendo a la chica con una enorme sonrisa, la chica se miraba feliz.

-gracias bonny, hice mi mayor esfuerzo-dijo la chica viendo a la niña, en eso ash solo veía a su amiga, cosa que hizo sonrojar a serena- ¿Cómo… como te pareció la presentación ash?

-estuvo increíble serena y te veías muy bien-dijo ash, esto último lo dijo sin mucho pensar, cosa que hizo que ambos se sonrojaran.

-gra… gracias ash-dijo la chica sin mirar a ash, en eso noto la ausencia de su hermano mayor-oigan ¿Dónde está Alan?

-…-los tres chicos se quedaron callados, serena al instante comprendió, Alan se había ido tal y como dijo.

-ufff… bueno estamos mejor sin el-dijo serena para luego sonreír, cosa que impresiono a los chicos-nuestro siguiente destino es ciudad fractal ahora sí.

-tienes razón, hora de partir a ciudad fractal-dijo ash viendo a su amiga con entusiasmo, los tres chicos se dirigían a su siguiente aventura.

\- (fue lo mejor que hiciste…)-dijo el ente dentro de Alan, este se dirija hacia las afueras de la ciudad frey.

\- (ya cállate, no deberías hablar conmigo de eso)-dijo Alan molesto mientras se iba, de nuevo se iba sin más, sin despedirse ni nada.

-(hm)-el ente desapareció de la mente de Alan por el momento, mientras Alan volteaba a ver ciudad frey una última vez.

-adiós… serena-dijo Alan volteando para luego seguir caminando sin más, pero una sombra lo seguía sin que Alan se fijara.

Después de un rato, el grupo llevaba un buen tramo de camino a ciudad fractal, venían contentos por la victoria de serena, aunque aún se preguntaban cómo soportaba todo lo que pasaba con su hermano.

-jejeje chicos ya nada más una ciudad y ash tendrá todas las medallas-dijo serena viendo a sus amigos con entusiasmo.

-lo sé uno más e iré por la liga de kalos-dijo ash seguro de sí mismo, esta expresión hizo que sus tres amigos rieran.

-eso… si sales vivo niño-dijo una voz oscura, los cuatro chicos se detuvieron de golpe mientras en su camino surgieron varios soldados.

\- ¡ustedes son del equipo plasma! -dijo ash molesto ante la aparición de los del equipo plasma, los chicos no entendían- ¿Qué están haciendo en kalos?

-eso no te importa niño solo venimos por alguien-dijo el comandante sacando un rhyperior, eso hizo que ash se pusiera a la defensiva.

-no van a llevarse a nadie ¡sal, greninja! -dijo ash sacando a su pokemon de agua, el comandante estaba muy confiado.

-jejeje inténtalo niño-dijo el comandante, eso hizo que ash se molestara mientras algunos soldados se ponían detrás.

\- ¡greninja usa shuriken de agua! -dijo ash lanzándose al ataque, el greninja lanzo un fuerte ataque de agua, que para sorpresa de él lo resistió- ¡¿Qué?!

-jejeje niño, esto es muy diferente-dijo el comandante, el rhyperior se movió a una velocidad impensable para el azotando al greninja de ash- ¡ahora ataca a ese niño!

En eso el rhyperior tacleo a ash sin que pudiera quitarse, dejándolo herido en el piso, al ver esto los otros gritaron horrorizados.

\- ¡ash! -grito serena aterrada, en eso detrás de ellos aparecieron los soldados con varios pokemon-oh no.

\- ¡ataquen menos a la muchacha! -ordenaron los soldados, los golbat atacaron a clemont con sus alas para horror de ambas chicas, mientras unos mightyenas hacían lo mismo con bonny.

\- ¡clemont! ¡bonny! -dijo serena horrorizada, sus amigos estaban heridos y al parecer iban por ella.

-ahora niña se buena y ven con nosotros-dijo el comandante seguro, ya nadie le impediría triunfar en su misión.

-…- serena no reaccionaba, estaba aterrada mientras veía a ash y sus amigos intentando levantarse, incluso bonny intentaba, pero no podía.

\- ¡no tengo todo el día niña, ven para acá o matamos a tus amigos! -dijo el comandante, en el instante que serena escucho eso, reacciono sacando su pokebola- ¿es enserio niña? ¿vas a pelear con todos nosotros?

-por mis amigos hare lo que sea-dijo serena con decisión, si tenía que pelear lo haría aun que le costara la vida.

-jejeje, bueno el jefe no dijo que te lleváramos en excelentes condiciones-dijo el comandante haciendo una señal, en eso serena sintió varios piquetes en la espalda.

\- ¿Qué… que me pasa? -dijo serena cayendo al piso, su cuerpo estaba adormecido, en eso el comandante se acercó a ella para agarrarla, pero serena lo muerde.

\- ¡agh! ¡maldita niña! -dijo el comandante antes de soltarle un puñetazo, lo que hizo que serena soltara un grito de dolor.

-se… serena-dijo ash intentando moverse, pero su herida no lo dejaba levantarse, clemont también lo intentaba.

-por favor… paren-dijo bonny viendo a su amiga, llorando y suplicando, en eso se escuchó un rugido de la nada.

\- ¡¿pero qué mierda fue eso?!- dijo el soldado, en eso vieron a alguien en la otra parte de la ruta, era un chico pelinegro.

\- ¡USTEDES! ¡USTEDES! -decía el chico, la voz impacto a todos, era Alan, pero su voz estaba llena de una furia- ¡USTEDES COMO SE ATREVEN A TOCAR A MI HERMANA!

En eso tanto su raichu como su garchomp aparecieron, se veían igual de furiosos, incluso sedientos de pelea, Alan los detuvo, esto confundió a los dos pokemon, los soldados del equipo plasma temblaban, era como si ese muchacho fuera la misma muerte.

\- ¡vamos inútiles atáquenlo! -dijo el comandante, los soldados hicieron caso a la orden lanzando los ataques de sus pokemon, pero antes de que lo tocaran desaparecieron- ¡¿Qué mierda es esto?!

\- (niño… hazlo, déjame salir)-dijo el ente dentro de Alan, este no escuchaba solo miraba a su hermana en el piso.

\- ¡a sus amigos los lastime, pero ustedes no tendrán esa misma piedad! -dijo Alan viendo a todos, los soldados y los pokemon- ¡sal de mi de una vez y mátalos a todos!

De Alan surgió una enorme aura oscura formado una enorme criatura de 4 patas, la aparecieron de eso impacto y aterro a los soldados.

-es… es… es imposible-dijo el comandante, el no, de todos menos el, los soldados como ash miraban impactados-

-a… a. arceus…

Bueno hasta aquí está el capítulo pensé que no iba a terminar y el fic se iba a posponer una semana, pero pude terminar a tiempo, bueno, aun así, el fic se va a posponer unos días ya que salgo de viaje este semana, gracias y suerte.


	5. Chapter 5

Bueno aquí esta la continuación de mi fanfic, gracias por su apoyo se que algunos entraron a leer por recomendación mía pero es mi pasión hacer esto, bueno que comience el capitulo.

Capitulo 5.

-a… a… arceus-dijo ash impactado ante la aparición del dios pokemon, este se encontraba a unos pasos de Alan que se veía furioso.

-demonios tenemos que irnos-dijo el comandante viendo a Alan, este tenia clavada la mirada asesina- ¡llévense a la niña o el jefe estará furioso!

Cuando uno de ellos se acercaba a serena, una roca salió del suelo y lo empalo para horror de todos, los soldados miraron a Alan que temblaba lleno de furia.

-demonios… ¡vamos glolbats, piquetes venenosos!-ordeno uno de los soldados dirigiéndose hacia Alan, pero en eso arceus se pone en medio haciendo que el ataque sea inútil.

-arceus… quítalos en medio-dijo Alan con una voz entre furiosa y fría, arceus mando un anillo ígneo destrozando a los golbats.

-¡migthyena, ataquen por los costados, usen pulso umbrío!-los pokemon hicieron caso moviéndose a una increíble velocidad, pero de nuevo la barrera los obstaculizaba-¡¿Cómo demonios vamos a pararlo?!

En eso ese mismo soldado exploto en llamas, los chicos miraban incrédulos pero entendieron quien había sido, Alan miraba el cuerpo del soldado con repulsión.

-ya les dije… !ninguno de ustedes va a salir vivo de aquí!-en eso los migthyenas salieron volando, uno de los soldados quiso salir corriendo pero una liana lo agarro, llevándoselo al bosque.

-¡no! ¡no! ¡AHHHHH…!-se escucho un grito que hizo que todos soltaran un escalofrió, Alan sentía que su odio aumentaba mas, en eso uno de ellos aprovecha el momento y agarra a bonny.

-¡bonny!-grito citron asustado mientras si hermana temblaba de miedo, Alan los voleo a ver con los ojos aun llenos de ira.

-¡déjanos ir niño o ella morirá al igual que nosotros!-dijo el soldado viendo a Alan, este no hizo nada, ni siquiera retrocedió-¡te lo digo enserio vete…

En eso el raichu de Alan apareció detrás del soldado golpeándolo con una cola de hierro, estaba furioso cuando agarro al soldado y se lo lanzo a garchomp, empalándolo con una garra.

-ya… ya… ya por favor-suplico el comandante mirando a Alan con terror absoluto, nada mas quedaba el contra Alan y sus pokemon, rhyperior se lanzo contra arceus pero este de un potente hidrobomba lo acabo.

-je… ¿piedad? ¿me estas pidiendo piedad?-dijo Alan acercándose al comandante este se echaba hacia atrás mientras el chico aun se acercaba-raichi tápale los ojos a bonny.

-raichu…-dijo el pokemon poniéndose enfrente de la pequeña abrazándola.

-por favor ya basta… ya te vengaste… ya déjame vivir-decía el comandante, en eso alan lo agarra del cuello para levantarlo como si nada .

-jejeje piedad, vaya ridiculez ¡tu no le tuviste esa misma consideración a mi hermana!-en eso Alan le suelta un puñetazo tirándolo al piso, en eso Alan lo golpea mas y mas, para su suerte su hermana no podía ver esto directamente-¡malditos!

Alan no paro de golpear al comandante hasta que este ya había muerto, aunque queria seguir su sangre hervía se furia, cuando termino lanzo el cuerpo fuera del camino mientras trataba de tranquilizarse.

-…- serena veía con temor a su hermano mayor, nunca había visto ese tipo de sadismo en el, ash y clemont también tenían miedo pero en eso serena empezó a convulsionar.

-¡serena!-grito ash asustado pero en ese momento Alan llego casi como un rayo, agarrando a su hermana.

-demonios es el veneno-dijo Alan aterrado en eso volteo a ver a arceus, este veía alrededor como buscando mas amenazas- ¡oye necesito que me ayudes!

-estaba viendo si había mas soldados-dijo arceus centrando su poder en serena, en eso las convulsiones pararon pero arceus parecía lastimado- ahhh… diablos mis poderes aun están débiles.

-ahhhh… no te quejes-dijo Alan haciendo el mismo gesto, en eso noto que serena estaba mejor pero sangraba- hay… que llevarla al centro pokemon.

En eso Alan cargo a su hermana, en eso noto como se le nublaba la vista, pero sacudió la cabeza mientras se acercaba a arceus, este tenia una mirada seria y a la vez molesta, en eso el garchomp de Alan cargo de bonny y citron.

-charizard-en eso una de las pokebolas de Alan callo surgiendo el pokemon de fuego, este al ver a los chicos lastimados se asusto- agarra al chico de la gorra, necesito irme ya.

-graa-dijo el pokemon asintiendo mientras agarraba a ash, este hizo un gesto de dolor mientras era levantado.

-¿tienes energía para llevarnos?-dijo Alan viendo a arceus, este lo miraba nada mas pero asintió- bien, alakazam sal.

El pokemon psíquico salió al escuchar su nombre, en eso vio a su entrenador furioso cosa que lo sorprendió.

-quiero que vayas a mi casa y traigas a mi madre a ciudad fractal-dijo Alan viendo a su pokemon- llévala al centro pokemon.

El pokemon asintió antes de desaparecer, en eso arceus levanto a Alan y los demás pokemon, para luego desaparecer como si nada, cuando aparecieron de repente en la entrada de ciudad fractal.

-ahhhh… ahhhh- Alan empezó a flaquear su fuerza, esos viajes le eran agotadores- aguanta.. Alan… tu hermana.

-será… mejor que me esconda-dijo arceus entrando en el cuerpo de Alan, a Alan se le vino un cansancio aun mayor.

-graaa-exclamo charizard viendo a su entrenador, iba a ayudarlo pero este siguió de pie.

-va… vamos-dijo Alan caminando al centro pokemon, aun que no se había dado cuenta, serena recobro un poco la consciencia.

-Alan… lo siento-dijo la chica viendo un poco a su hermano, tanto ella como ash miraban al chico.

-Alan… gracias-dijo ash dejándose ir por el cansancio, tanto el raichu de Alan como el pikachu de ash miraban al chico.

-vamos… falta poco-dijo Alan viendo el centro pokemon, serena miraba a su hermano llorando cuando al fin llegaron.

-¡por favor necesito ayuda aquí!-grito Alan en eso la enfermera Joey se fijo en Alan para empezar a traer unas camillas.

-aquí estamos no te preocupes-dijo la enfermera depositando a serena en una camilla, la chica había sangrado en el camino-¡vamos que ella esta mas herida!

-Alan…-vio citron antes de pasar la puerta a urgencias, raichu veía esto pero luego paso bonny cosa que hizo a raichu asustar.

-¡rai, raichu!-dijo el pokemon ratón siguiendo la camilla, estaba muy asustado hasta que pasaron a urgencias- ¡rai rai!

-tranquilo… ellos estarán bien-dijo Alan aun agitado, en eso la enfermera Joey se acerco a el.

-oye ¿estas bien? ¿no estas herido?-dijo la enfermera al ver al chico agotado, este negó la cabeza.

-no… solo necesito… descansar-dijo Alan viendo a al enfermera antes de salir del centro pokemon.

-(niño… eso fue peligroso)-dijo arceus mirando a Alan pero este tenía la mirada cabizbaja, en eso un destello de luz apareció enfrente suyo.

-alakazam-dijo el pokemon detrás suyo se encontraba vera preocupada, en eso vio a su hijo en la entrada del centro pokemon.

-mama yo…- en eso vera va corriendo a abrazar a Alan, este quedo mudo de la impresión mientras vera lloraba.

-Alan… ¿ estas herido? ¿no te paso nada?-dijo vera a su hijo, este estaba impactado mientras su madre lo miraba.

-mama… no… no pude protegerla-dijo Alan con una enorme culpa, su madre solo acariciaba su rostros con ternura.

-hiciste lo que pudiste…-en eso la enfermera Joey salió del centro pokemon, estaban buscando a Alan- ¿Qué… que sucede enfermera?

-necesito ayuda, la paciente serena perdió sangre…-dijo la enfemera cosa que hizo que Alan y su madre se aterraron- necesitamos una transfusión se sangre, pero su sangre es de un tipo muy extraño.

-yo lo hare… es mi hermana y tenemos el mismo tipo se sangre-dijo Alan caminando hacia dentro del centro pokemon, vera se dio cuenta que su hijo estaba mal.

-Alan es muy peligroso-dijo vera poniéndose a un lado de su hijo, este respiraba con algo se dificultad pero aun así seguía caminando- ¡Alan!

-es mi decisión mama, por favor-dijo Alan entrando a la sala urgencias, mientras pasaba arceus se enojaba.

-(niño vas a terminar por morir si sigues así)-dijo este bastante molesto, Alan lo ignoraba mientras entraba al cuarto de su hermana-serena…

La chica se encontraba acosta y pálida, se encontraba dormida o eso pensaba Alan, al acercarse serena abriendo los ojos, en eso Alan se acerca mas viendo la chica a su hermano mayor.

-Alan… lo… siento…, no pude-dijo serena muy apenas, Alan negó con la cabeza mientras agarraba la mano de su hermana.

-no… perdóname a mi por no cuidarte y a tus amigos, perdona-dijo alan viendo a su hermana antes de que llegara la enfermera Joey.

-¿esta listo Alan?-pregunto la enfermera mientras una chansey traia una camilla, alan asintio y se preparo-bien… esto llevara un rato.

-…-Alan cerro los ojos, ya que no le hacia ninguna gracia las agujas, cuando sintio el psintió se tensiono pero luego empezó a relajarse un poco.

-…- serena no podía ver como se encontraba su hermano pero en eso escucho un pequeño sollozo que la dejo anonadad- hermano…

Mientras en el cuarto de ash, este se encontraba bajo los efectos de la anestesia, su cuerpo se salvo de haberse partido en dos por el ataque de ese rhyperior, su pikachu se encontraba a su lado esperando a que se despertara pero…

-(ey…niño, reacciona)-dijo una voz dentro de ash, ash empezó a reaccionar o mas bien su consiente reaccionaba.

-¿Dónde… donde estoy?-pregunto ash, el lugar parecía vacío y lleno de luz, camino un poco mientras

-aquí estoy…-dijo una voz detrás suyo, era Alan aun que se veía preocupado.

Alan… ¿Cómo lo…? – en eso ash recordó lo que había pasado hace unas horas, ash estaba confundido y a la vez molesto- ¿Qué sucede?

-hm, ya vamos a empezar con la hostilidad-dijo Alan con una risa socarrona, esto a ash desespero.

-si vienes a ponerte así mejor lárgate-dijo ash viendo molesto a Alan, el chico soto un suspiro mientras cerraba los ojos.

-mmmm interesante-en eso de Alan surgió varias imágenes, muchas de estas de serena, cosa que confundió al azabache- veo que piensas mucho en mi hermana.

-¿eh? Ella… es mi amiga… claro que la pienso-dijo ash rojo como un tomate, Alan al notar esto suspiro.

-ahhh… de verdad aun eres un niño, no lo comprendes aun-dijo Alan chasqueando los dedos, las imágenes desaparecieron

-… ¿Por qué escondiste lo de areceus?-pregunto ash viendo a Alan, aun que nunca le gusto ese chico, el los había salvado.

-por la misma razón que tu te lanzaste a pelear con esos pokemon-dijo Alan viendo a alan, ahora se vieron rodeados por imágenes de serena, pero eran de ella cuando era niña- se wue es muy importante para ti.

-…- ash veía las imágenes incrédulo, mientras Alan veía al chico, ese muchacho… era el sin duda.

-ash… necesito que me hagas un favor-dijo Alan acercándose al muchacho, este volteo a verlo- cuida de mi hermana.

-¿eh? Claro que lo hare…-pero Alan lo interrumpe, poniendo una mano en el hombro de ash, este se sintió lleno de una extraña energía.

-cuídala ash, a ella y los demás-dijo Alan alejándose, empieza a desvanecerse cosa que preocupo a ash- cuídala o vendré a patearte el trasero.

-¡oye! Si serás- Alan desapareció completamente mientras ash lo miraba incrédulo, esa mirada era muy diferente.

Ash en ese momento despertó, estaba agitado y sudando, pikachu al ver a su entrenador despierto se puso a un lado entre aliviado y preocupado, ash solo acaricio la cabeza de su pokemon.

-Alan… ¿Cómo puedes soportar todo ese dolor?-pregunto ash sorprendido, ese chico… en eso la enfermera Joey entro al cuarto de ash.

-vaya, veo que despertaste muy rápido-dijo la enfermera acercándose al azabache para revisarlo- tienes mucha suerte, tienes unas costillas rotas pero de ahí en mas no tienes otra herida de gravedad…

-¿Dónde están mis amigos enfermera Joey?-pregunto ash preocupado por ellls la enfermera entendió la situación.

\- tus amigos clemont y bonny están bien, fueron los menos heridos-dijo la enfermera checando aun a ash- tu amiga serena fue la que llego mas grave...

-¡¿pero esta bien verdad?!- la interrumpió ash asustado, en eso la Enfermera lo tranquilizo.

-ella esta bien, había perdido sangre pero gracias a su hermano esta mejor-dijo la enfermera terminado el chequeo, ash se encontraba mas aliviado.

¿puedo ir a verla?-pregunto ash mientras intentaba pararse pero sus costillas le dolieron, la enfermera lo detuvo.

-no puedes ir así nada mas, deja traigo una silla-dijo ella saliendo del cuarto, ash no quería esperar, quería ver como estaba su amiga…

-(cuídala ash, a ella y los demás)- le resonaron las palabras de Alan en su cabeza y por alguna extraña razón su cuerpo reaccionaba a esto.

-juro… que lo hare-dijo ash intentando levantarse pero pikachu lo detuvo negando la cabeza- pikachu déjame ir a ver a serena.

-pika… pikachu-dijo el pokemon eléctrico, de alguna manera ash lo entendió mejor lo que quiso decir.

-ufff… tienes razón pikachu-dijo el entrenador, algo le decía que después de este día, nada volvería a ser igual.

Mientras tanto en el cuarto de serena, la chica se había dormido mientras el proceso de transfusión terminaba, Alan al terminar veía a su hermana dormida pensando en lo que había pasado en la mente de ash.

-(¿estas seguro de confiarle a el eso?)-pregunto areceus mirando a Alan, este no le hacia mucho caso-(ahhh contesta)

-(estoy seguro, créeme es lo mejor para todos)-dijo Alan encaminándose hacia la salida del cuarto.

-(tendremos que irnos durante un tiempo para reponernos)-dijo arceus mientras veía a Alan saliendo del centro pokemon sin ser avistado.

-(lo se.. Entonces vamos de una vez)-dijo este mientras se abria una puerta dimensional, en eso su raichu aprecio detrás suyo.

-rai, rai, raichu-dijo el pokemon viéndolo antes de caminar hacia el, pero algo se lo impidió cosa que sorprendió al pokemon.

-no raichu, esta vez no necesito que te quedes aquí y cuides de mi hermana y bonny-dijo el entrenador volteando a ver su pokemon mas fiel.

-rai, raichu-dijo el pokemon negándose a dejar solo a su entrenador, este se puso de cuclillas para verlo.

-por favor raichu, quédate se que quieres mucho a bonny-dijo el entrenador viendo a su pokemon a los ojos, este termino resignándose.

-raichu...- dijo el pokemon se hacia para atrás, mientras Alan se encaminaba a la puerta dimensional.

-nos veremos luego…-dijo Alan antes de desaparecer, el raichu miraba el lugar donde la puerta se había cerrado pero no era el único que observaba esto.

-…- la misma sombra que había estado espiándolos veía atenta la situación antes de irse sin mas.

En el cuartel de los malvados, los batallones estaba impacientes, el quinto batallón estaba tardando mucho en su misión, muchos incluso supusieron que habían fracasado y habían huido, habían mandado un escuadrón a sus últimos coordenadas.

-¿Qué le habrá pasado? Esos chicos no pudieron ganarles con esos pokemon mejorados-dijo uno de ellos mirando a uno de sus compañeros.

-tienes razón pero ya tardaron mucho y los jefes ya están furiosos-dijo el soldado nervioso, de un momento a otro llegaron algunos soldados aterrados y asqueados-¿eh? Son el escuadrón que mandamos.

En eso algunos iban cargando en camillas algunos cuerpos, uno de ellos se salió la mano dejándola ver toda despellejada, esto hizo que algunos soldados vomitaran, del escuadrón algunos estaban aterrados.

-¡¿Qué sucedió aquí?!-dijo uno de los comandantes al ver llegar los cuerpos, el jefe del escuadrón no podía hablar.

-lle… llegamos a la ultimo ubicación conocida, buscamos por todos lados hasta-dijo el soldado pálido-los encontramos… tirados al lado del camino.

-fue horrible… dios fue con una saña inhumana-dijo uno de ellos, en eso el despacho principal se abría surgiendo el jefe de ellos- ¡mi señor!

-veo que mi suposición fue cierta, estos idiota atacaron a la muchacha-dijo el viendo los cuerpos-dénselo de comer a los sharpedo.

Pero… mi señor sus familias…-en eso el soldado fue atravesado por una mano de color negra para horror de todos.

-¿te pedí tu opinión? -dijo este sacando su mano del pecho del soldado- si vuelven a desobedecer los matare personalmente.

-si… si señor-dijo uno de los soldados llevándose unos cuerpos, el jefe veía a sus soldados movilizarse.

-señor, ya casi estamos listos-dijo un científico xeno, el aludido volteo a verlo con una sonrisa macabra.

-y ¿Cómo están esas creaturas?-dijo este viendo a xeno este lo veía con respeto.

-están listas, lo collares de obediencia serán mas que suficientes-dijo xeno hablando con seriedad y un poco de excitación.

-bien… es momento… de que la segunda guerra mundial pokemon… comience.

Bueno aquí esta el capitulo de hoy espero que sigan disfrutando de mi fic, e que tarde mss ahora pero ahorita ando de viaje y por lo mismo hay algunos errores, bueno esto es todo hasta luego


	6. Chapter 6

Bueno aquí esta el capitulo del fic, espero que sigan disfrutándolo, pido una disculpa por este receso ya que tuve unos problemas personales bueno, que comience el capitulo  
Capitulo 6.  
-uffff… serena-dijo ash viendo a su amiga, que se encontraba acostada, hacia unas horas desde que había llegado al centro pokemon.  
-pika…. Pikachu-dijo el pokemon ratón viendo a su entrenador, desde que despertó este se encontraba muy extraño.  
-…- el entrenador nada mas acaricio a su pokemon en la cabeza, desde que había despertado había tenido un impulso a ir con serena, incluso aun mayor que antes.  
-braixen… brai-dijo la pokemon de fuego asustada viendo a serena, la chica no había despertado desde que le hicieran la transfusión.  
-¿Por qué ah pasado esto?-pregunto ash a la nada, como si alguien pudiera darle la respuesta-¿Por qué empezó todo este sufrimiento?  
-pika, pikachu-dijo el pokemon tratando de tranquilizar a ash, el chico sentía mucha frustración, ya que nunca pudo defender a sus amigos.  
-¿Por qué no pude cuidarlos? ¿Por qué no soy tan fuerte?-dijo el entrenador al venírsele imágenes de los ataques y como Alan los había protegido.  
-no tienes que ser tan fuerte contigo mismo ash-dijo una voz detrás del chico, era vera quien se veía preocupada.  
-señora… lo siento me quede mucho tiempo-dijo ash volteando a ver a la mama de serena, ella se sentó en un sillón.  
-no… no te preocupes ash-dijo vera un poco alterada, había pasado dos horas buscando a su hijo pero solo encontró al raichu de él.  
\- ¿encontró a Alan? -pregunto el chico viendo a vera, ella negó la cabeza lentamente mientras veía a su hija.  
-no lo encontré, solo encontré a su raichu y…-dándole un sobre, este se encontraba abierto, ash al agarrarlo noto algo pesado en el sobre, al sacarlo noto una piedra parecida a una mega piedra.  
\- ¿una mega piedra? -dijo ash viendo la piedra con asombro, al voltear a ver a vera ella lo veía con expectación- ¿Por qué me da…?  
-Alan puso en la nota que te la diera a ti-dijo vera viendo al chico, este se sorprendió al escuchar esto-lo que no se, es por qué.  
-eso mismo pienso, ahorita no tengo ningún pokemon que mega evolucione-dijo ash viendo a vera, ella tampoco entendía a su hijo.  
-aún hay más… busque algo de esa piedra-dijo vera viendo la piedra que sostenía ash en su mano- no es ninguna mega piedra que se conozca.  
-¿eh? Entonces dudo que sea una mega piedra-dijo ash viendo la piedra, esta era de un color azulado oscuro pero la marca de en medio era dorada.  
-no lo sé… aun así hable con el profesor, contándole lo que paso, dijo que vendría de inmediato-dijo vera viendo ahora a su hija que aun dormía, le asustaba toda esta situación- ¿ya hablaste con tu madre ash?  
-aun no, no me eh despegado de…-en eso ash se calló y se puso rojo por lo que iba a decir, vera al notar esto rio divertida.  
-así que no te has despegado de serena ¿Qué acaso hay algo entre ustedes? -dijo vera viendo a ash con una mirada picarona, esto hizo que ash se pusiera más rojo.  
-n… no, solo somos amigos-dijo ash poniéndose nervioso, vera rio divertida ante la reacción del chico.  
-jejeje está bien ash, solo amigos-dijo vera sonriendo, sabía que no era cierto y rezaba a arceus que fuera cierto.  
-uffff… será mejor que hable con mi madre-dijo ash intentando moverse, pero el dolor de sus costillas le impedían moverse- ¡argh!  
-ash, deja le pido a enfermera que te traiga una silla de ruedas-dijo vera al ver al chico intentar moverse, ella salió al pasillo mientras ash la veía irse.  
-agh… serena… perdón por ser tan débil-dijo el chico viendo a la chica aun dormida, se veía muy en paz, un rostro sereno y tranquilo, ash acerco su mano para intentar agarrar la de serena.  
Ash al posar su mano en serena, sintió una extraña descarga, cosa que también sintió serena pero en menor medida, esto sorprendió bastante a ash, pensó que pikachu había hecho algo, pero el pokemon estaba viendo la ventana, de alguna forma esa descarga fue diferente…  
-ash-dijo una voz detrás del chico, era la enfermera Joey llegando con una silla de ruedas-aquí está la silla, me dijo la señora que quieres hablar con tu madre.  
-sí, le agradecería si me llevara a un teléfono-dijo ash viendo a la enfermera, ella asintió mientras ayudaba a ash a sentarse con cuidado de no lastimarlo-agh… gracias.  
-de nada, entonces vamos-dijo la enfermera ayudando a ash, este antes de irse volteo a ver a la cama de serena, aun preguntándose que había sido eso...  
Mientras tanto, en el cuarto de bonny y clemont, llevaban rato de haber despertado, por suerte ninguno recibió un daño fuerte a comparación de sus amigos, clemont en su cama se encontraba viendo unas cosas en su holomisor, buscando noticias del ataque hacia el pueblo o el ataque hacia ellos fuera de cuidad frey.  
-mmmm, que extraño-dijo clemont viendo la información, no había ni una sola mención del ataque-¿Por qué no hay nada de ese ataque? ¿o del nuestro? Con lo que paso haya en las afueras de ciudad frey…  
A clemont le recorrió un escalofrió al recordar lo que había hecho Alan unas horas antes, vio a su hermana que se encontraba jugando deedene.  
-ufff… bonny, tenía que haberte protegido-dijo clemont en voz baja viendo a su hermana pequeña, bonny estaba concentrada con deedene mientras un raichu los veía acostado a un lado de la puerta-raichu… ¿Qué te habrá pasado para que te quedaras?  
El raichu tenía una mirada tristona hacia los chicos, desde que se había ido su entrenador, no podía estar tranquilo, clemont veía ese pokemon con un poco de lastima, no entendía como Alan podía dejar atrás a su pokemon más fiel.  
-de verdad… ¿Alan puede ser tan cruel como para hacer eso? -pensó clemont en voz alta, cosa que el raichu hizo que se parara enojado.  
\- ¡rai rai, raichu! -dijo el pokemon negando la cabeza lo que sorprendió a clemont, bonny se dio cuenta de esto.  
-raichu ven-dijo la niña hablándole al pokemon, este hizo caso al llamado mientras aun miraba con enojo al chico rubio-perdona a mi hermano, es que no conocemos bien a tu entrenador.  
-rai, raichu rai-dijo el pokemon viendo ahora a al niño, clemont de una manera entendió como se sentía ese raichu.  
-dee, deedene-dijo deedene dándole algo de esperanza al pokemon, este volteo a ver al otro pokemon ratón sorprendido.  
-ya vez raichu, aquí tienes amigos y te vamos a cuidar mientras te reencuentras con Alan-dijo bonny sonriendo, el raichu sonrió también viendo a la niña.  
-es cierto raichu, veras como volvemos a encontrar a tu entrenador-dijo clemont viendo al pokemon que estaba con su hermana.  
-rai, raichu-dijo el pokemon más animado, aunque dentro de él se sentía con miedo por el destino de su entrenador…  
En el cuarto de serena, la chica aun dormía, aunque de un momento a otro, su rostro cambio de tranquilidad a dolor, en su mente algo pasaba…  
\- ¿Qué… que sucede? -dijo serena abriendo los ojos, se encontraba flotando, en un cielo lleno nubes negras- ¿Qué es esto?  
Volteando a ver los alrededores, estaba en el medio de un bosque muy denso, no se veía nada ni nadie al redor de serena, en eso se escuchó una enorme explosión de la nada.  
-pero que…-serena trato de moverse, pero para su sorpresa empezó a volar, cosa que en un principio la asusto, pero luego empezó a acostumbrarse-vamos serena, solo es otro sueño raro.  
Serena se movía por una extraña velocidad hacia enfrente, como si algo la jalara hacia esa dirección de repente varios pokemon salieron de la nada, asustando a serena.  
\- ¡oh no! -dijo serena viendo como algunos corrían hacia ella, cerró los ojos esperando el impacto, pero solo la atravesaron como si fueran fantasmas-…  
Serena al abrir sus ojos volteo a ver a los pokemon, estos corrían despavoridos, lo que dejo impactada a la chica, en eso se escuchó otra explosión, serena en ese momento sintió que algo la llamaba, así que se movió, aunque esta vez voló más rápido aún.  
-vamos… tengo un muy mal presentimiento-dijo serena siguiendo aun, en eso vio casi el final del bosque-ya está, ya está…  
Serena al salir vio algo que la dejo impactada, en medio del prado, estaba su hermano peleando con una enorme creatura de color negro, Alan sangraba mientras varios de sus pokemon estaban tirados… muertos, en eso serena vio con horror que más haya había 3 cuerpos…  
-a… ash… clemont…-dijo serena viendo a sus amigos, se encontraban tirados, unos con algo de sangre en su cuerpo- ¡chicos! ¡no, no!  
La chica se dirigía hacia ellos como podía mientras la batalla aun seguía su curso, cuando llego vio a ambos chicos aterrada, en eso noto que alguien lloraba, al voltear a ver noto que era ella cargando a bonny…  
\- ¡no, no por favor! ¡ya basta! -grito serena incorporada en su cama, estaba pálida y asustada, de repente vera entro al cuarto de su hija al escuchar el grito-ma… mama ¿Qué haces aquí?  
-hija… dios me asustaste, pensé que te estaba pasando algo-dijo vera acercándose a su hija, la muchacha estaba confundida de ver a su madre ahí-al menos ya despertaste.  
-mama… ¿Cuándo y cómo llegaste? -pregunto serena aun sin entender mientras vera acercaba una silla, al escuchar esto vera soltó un suspiro.  
-fue… fue tu hermano, el me trajo aquí-dijo vera viendo a su hija eso dejo a serena impresionada, pero vio algo en la mirada de su mama que la inquieto.  
\- ¿sucede algo mama? ¿Dónde está Alan? -pregunto la chica confundida al no ver a su hermano ahí, vera agarro la mano de su hija.  
-Alan… volvió a desaparecer serena-dijo vera viendo a su hija a los ojos, esto hizo la chica apretara la mano a su mama.  
-uffff… porque no me sorprende-dijo serena con algo de molestia, su hermano ya no era el mismo, pensó que…  
-lo más extraño, es que dejo a su raichu aquí-dijo vera sintiendo el disgusto de su hija, esto tomo desprevenida a serena.  
\- ¡¿Qué dejo a su raichu?!-pregunto la chica incrédula, su mama asintió mientras veía a su hija-pero… es su pokemon más fiel.  
-no sé por qué lo haya dejado, pero ese pokemon estuvo aquí contigo después de que lo encontré-dijo vera recordando como el pokemon estaba a los pies de la cama de serena.  
-… ¿Cómo se encuentran los demás? -pregunto serena al recordar su sueño, aunque se había escuchado muy fría.  
-están bien los tres, ash y tu fueron los más graves-dijo vera viendo a su hija, la chica sintió un pulso de dolor que hizo que tratara de levantase de la cama- ¡oye serena! Tranquila no te puedes mover.  
-tengo que ir a ver a mis amigos mama, por favor-dijo la chica más intranquila, su madre la sostuvo como pudo.  
\- ¡serena estate tranquila! Ellos están bien, incluso ash estuvo aquí-dijo vera agarrando a serena, aun que estaba impresionada por la fuerza tan repentina de serena.  
-ahhh… ahhhh perdón mama-dijo la chica más tranquila, por una extraña razón, su cuerpo había reaccionado de esa manera.  
-no te preocupes hija, vaya que me sorprendiste con tu fuerza-dijo vera agitada, serena la vio un poco nerviosa.  
-mama creme también me eh sorprendido-dijo serena viendo a su madre para luego ver sus manos, nunca había sentido esa fuerza.  
-bueno será mejor que llamemos a la enfermera Hoy-dijo vera saliendo del cuarto mientras serena asentía.  
-mama… clemont… bonny… ash-dijo serena viendo hacia la puerta… ese sueño… ¿Por qué habrá soñado eso?  
En algún lugar de kalos…  
Varios soldados estaban preparando sus equipos, por informe de sus jefes, había comenzado los preparativos para la gran guerra, soldados del equipo rocket, aqua, magma, galaxia, plasma y flare… todos estaban ahí para al fin obtener sus objetivos.  
-diablos… ese nuevo jefe es bueno para convencer-dijo uno de los soldados del equipo rocket viendo las pokebolas que le habían proporcionado.  
-lo se… mira que juntarnos después de tantos años de desconfianza-dijo uno del aqua trayendo maquinaria muy cara.  
-uffff lo que me sorprende es que haya podido hablar con nuestros jefes-dijo uno del team flare revisando información en una computadora.  
-ya de plano con máximo es difícil de tratar a veces-dijo un soldado del magma, varios de sus compañeros asintieron.  
-lo que más me impresiono es que haya sacado a helio de ese zona-dijo uno del equipo galaxia aun sorprendido por esa hazaña.  
-sí, eh escuchado esa locura de su líder-dijo uno del team flare, cosa que hizo que varios del equipo galaxia se enojaran.  
\- ¡dijiste algo, payaso con falta de moda! -dijo uno del galaxia cosa que hizo que varios de flare se le pusieran enfrente.  
\- ¡retira lo dicho nerd galáctico! -dijo uno de ellos, varios del equipo galaxia y flare iban a agarrarse a golpes.  
-vamos chicos tranquilícense-dijo uno del equipo plasma viendo a los demás pelear, uno de ellos le dio un puñetazo, esto hizo que otros del plasma se unieran.  
-ahhhh, con esto dudo que ganemos esta guerra-dijo uno del rocket, en eso de la parte más alta de la base se escuchara un fuerte golpe, lo que hizo que todos reaccionaran.  
\- ¿ya dejaron de ser unas nenas delicadas? -dijo el jefe de ellos, había dado un puñetazo a una pared de metal doblándola- o ¿quieren que yo también me una a la pelea?  
Varios soldados se pusieron nerviosos ante esta situación, detrás de él empezaron a surgir 5 figuras… eran máximo, Aquiles, helio, genics y lyson los 5 se pusieron a los lados de la figura.  
-bien… han pasado 5 años desde que empezaron a movilizarse -dijo el líder viendo a todos los soldados, estos estaban alineados- 5 años en los que nos unimos de a poco para que el mundo sienta nuestra ira.  
\- "es momento que nuestra ira y nuestra furia caiga sobre este patético planeta-dijo el líder viendo a las hordas de soldados- ya basta de esta estúpida mentira detrás de esta paz ¡nosotros traeremos el caos para que el mundo cambie!"  
"¡soldados, comandantes, científicos hagan que este mundo se destruya para que uno nuevo renazca!"-dijo el líder, en eso todos los soldados soltaron un enorme grito mientras los demás líderes de los equipos miraban a sus soldados.  
\- ¿Qué vas a hacer con él? Desde hace 3 años que lo desapareciste-dijo helio hacia el líder sin verlo, este solo lo vio fríamente.  
-no te preocupes por él, no tiene el poder ni los recursos para oponerse a nosotros-dijo este viendo a los soldados.  
-lo sé, pero ahora que está encerrado en ciudad luminalia, podríamos aprovechar y acabarlo-dijo máximo dándose vuelta.  
-hm, ahorita sería muy arriesgado atacar a la primera ciudad luminalia-dijo el líder dándose la vuelta, los soldados empezaron a movilizarse- lo dejaremos como último bastión.  
\- ¿no te preocupa el hecho de que aún no hemos capturado al objetivo alfa? -dijo genesec caminando seguido de los demás.  
-aún no tiene el poder para hacernos frente y no lo tendrá cuando hayamos terminado-dijo este apretando los puños-no se preocupen él no puede hacer nada.  
-eso espero… sino estaremos en grave peligro-dijo Aquiles entrando en la sala principal.  
\- (hm, estos tontos no saben que el peligro está en su propia casa)-dijo el líder sintiendo un cosquilleo en la espalda… seguida de una sed incontrolable de asesinar…  
En el centro pokemon de ciudad fractal, ash se encontraba en el teléfono llamando con su madre, delia se veía pálida ante lo contado por su hijo.  
-así fue como terminamos aquí-dijo ash terminando de contar lo que había pasado hacia unas horas, delia casi lloraba.  
-ash… dios, eso… eso fue demasiado peligroso-dijo delia viendo a su hijo, el chico se apeno al ver esta situación.  
-perdón mama, fue algo que nunca pensé que pasaría-dijo ash viendo a su mama, ella negó la cabeza ante esto.  
-no… no te disculpes fue algo que no pensaron que sucedería-dijo delia viendo a ash, lo veía como si aún fuera un niño.  
-uffff… mama, ya no soy un niño-dijo ash notando la mirada de su madre, delia soltó una risa cosa que desespero un poco a ash.  
-lo siento, es que aun cuando has crecido eres mi niño-dijo delia viendo a ash, este solo suspiro un poco resignado, en eso vieron a la enfermera joy llegando a su lado.  
-ash, el profesor cipres quiere hablar contigo-dijo la enfermera joy viendo que ash aún seguía en la llamada.  
-ya veo… mama te hablo después-dijo ash viendo a su mama viéndolo con una cara de disculpa, delia solo sonrió.  
-no te preocupes hijo, por favor recupérate pronto-dijo delia viendo a su hijo ser llevado por la enfermera joy-uffff… este chico... el viaje se puso peligroso…  
-hola profesor cipres-dijo ash viendo al profesor en la entrada del centro pokemon, el profesor cipres se sintió aliviado de ver a ash.  
-vaya… ash que bueno que estas bien, vera me dijo lo del ataque a ti y tus amigos-dijo el profesor acercándose al chico, este sonrió un poco, aunque más de fuerza- ¿Cómo sigues?  
-hasta ahorita estoy bien, la enfermera joy me dio dos semanas de descanso mínimo-dijo ash viendo al profesor, el profesor ante esto solo asintió.  
-también vine porque vera me menciono la aparición de Alan-dijo el profesor recordando al hijo mayor de vera.  
-si… pero desapareció hace unas horas-dijo ash viendo al profesor un poco frustrado, esto hizo reír al profesor.  
-veo que Alan te desespero, ¿tuviste alguna batalla con él? -dijo el profesor viendo al entrenador, este negó con la cabeza.  
-no solo fueron esos días y ya, pero hay algo mas-dijo ash sacando de su chaqueta la piedra que le dejo Alan.  
\- ¿eh? ¿una mega piedra? -dijo el profesor confundido, este agarro la piedra para examinarla, aunque sus dudas solo aumentaron más-que extraño, no es de ninguna mega piedra que haya visto antes.  
-eso mismo me dijo la mama de serena-dijo ash viendo la piedra, no entendía el por qué Alan le había dejado esa piedra.  
-mmmm ¿ya lo intentaste con alguno de tus pokemon? -pregunto el profesor regresándole la mega piedra.  
-hasta ahorita no, será mejor que lo intente ya…-dijo ash, pero al instante vio detrás del profesor un viejo conocido- ¿Alain?  
-hola ash, cuanto tiempo-dijo el chico seguido de su charizard, a ash le sorprendió ver a su amigo ahí (nota de autor: este si es mr. dragón crow XD)  
\- ¿Qué haces aquí? -dijo ash sin comprender la llegada repentina de Alain, el chico se acercó a su amigo.  
-estaba con el profesor cipres cuando la señora vera le informo lo sucedido-dijo Alain viendo la piedra que tenía ash- así que es una nueva mega piedra.  
-si eso es lo que parece, pero no se de quien-dijo el chico, en eso se le vino una idea loca a la mente- ¿Por qué no tenemos una batalla? Así poder saber de quién es.  
-oye ash, no puedes hacerlo, no con ese estado-dijo el profesor cipres, para su sorpresa ash se levantó con esfuerzo, aunque sus costillas le dolían aún.  
-podre, aunque sea un poco-dijo el chico antes de caer de nuevo a la silla por el dolor.  
-ahhh… eres igual de terco, está bien pero no te esfuerces mucho-dijo Alain saliendo del centro pokemon al patio, ash ayudado por el profesor llego al lugar.  
-bueno Alain será solo una práctica-dijo ash escogiendo a su pokebola, en eso cuando toco la de greninja esta empezó a brillar- ¿eh?  
\- ¿Qué rayos? -dijo Alain viendo como la pokebola brillaba, en eso la piedra dentro de la chaqueta de ash empezó a hacer lo mismo.  
\- ¿pero? ¿qué…? -dijo ash viendo como las dos cosas brillaban, incluso ash sonó como si resonaran al compás del brillo.  
-¿eh?-serena se encontraba en su cuarto asustada, la cadena que su papa le había regalado había empezado a brillar, estaban incluso resonando-¿Qué sucede? ¿Por qué…?  
En eso tanto con ash como con serena empezaron a cubrirlos la luz tan intensa, era como si esa luz se empezara a comunicar…  
Bueno aquí esta el capítulo disculpen el receso tan largo, hubo una situación muy fuerte así que pido disculpas, gracias por seguir apoyando este fic, bueno hasta luego.


	7. Chapter 7

Bueno aquí está el capítulo de mi fic, espero que sigan disfrutando de esta historia como yo lo hago al hacerlo realidad.  
Capítulo 7.  
-¿Dónde… dónde estoy?-pregunto ash levantándose del piso, lo último que recordaba es que estaba afuera del centro pokemon- rayos… eso me dolió.  
Ash se levantó totalmente mientras inspeccionaba el lugar, estaba totalmente en blanco iluminado con una luz intensa, en eso noto que alguien estaba en el suelo.  
-¿eh? ¡Pero si es serena!-dijo el chico acercándose a la muchacha, la chica se encontraba acostada ash se aterro al pensar lo peor-serena despierta.  
-mmmm…. ¿ash?-pregunto la chica al abrir los ojos, al ver al chico cerca de su rostro hizo que serena se pusiera roja-¡ash! Estas mejor.  
Al decir esto y por la alegría de ver a su amigo bien lo abrazo cosa que hizo que ash se sonrojara a mas no poder, después de unos momentos la chica reacciono separándose toda roja.  
-lo… lo siento ash-dijo serena desviando la mirada, solo negó la cabeza igual de rojo que la chica.  
-no… no te preocupes-dijo el chico incorporándose para luego ayudar a serena levantarse, ambos chicos miraban a su alrededor confundido  
-¿Dónde estamos? ¿Y que es este lugar?-pregunto serena viendo la zona, ash solo miraba aun confundido por la situación.  
-no lo sé, lo último que recuerdo es que estaba fuera del centro pokemon-dijo ash viendo a su amiga, en eso una sombra surgió de la nada cosa que hizo que ash se pusiera enfrente de serena-¡¿Quién eres tú y que busca?!  
-tranquilo, no vengo a pelear-dijo este viendo a ash, este intento buscar sus pokebolas pero no tenía ninguna-¿buscabas esto?  
Enfrente de ash y serena aparecieron 9 pokebolas, al notar esto tanto ash como serena se preocuparon, eran sus pokebolas.  
-¡devuélvenos nuestros pokemon!-dijo ash lanzándose a recuperar sus pokemon y los de serena, pero estos desparecieron de nuevo-¡ya danos nuestros pokemon!  
-tranquilo niño, no les va a pasar nada-dijo la sombra viendo a ambos chicos, estos estaban a la defensiva-je, no me creo que dentro de ustedes tengan ese poder.  
-¿eh? ¿Qué poder te refieres?-dijo serena viendo a la sombra, pero este comentario sorprendió a ash.  
-¿Cómo sabes de eso? Y ¿Por qué nos dices a los dos?-pregunto ash aún más sorprendido, esto dejo con más dudas a serena.  
-de cómo se eso no es de tu incumbencia y de que me refiera a dos-dijo la sombra viendo a serena, esto puso nerviosa a la chica-¿de verdad no sientes ese poder en tu novia?  
Este comentario hizo que tanto ash como serena se pusieran rojos como unos tomates, aunque en el rostro de serena aun había confusión por lo mencionado por aquel ser, de un momento a otro dos pokebolas surgieron del suelo.  
-salgan…-dijo la sombra, de las pokebolas surgieron tanto braixen como greninja estos se veían bien ni siquiera se les veía nerviosos.  
-greninja-dijo el pokemon levantando su brazo a hacia ash, este por alguna extraña razón extendió su mano hacia el pokemon de agua.  
-braixen-dijo la pokemon de fuego haciendo lo mismo, serena imito a su amigo extiendo su mano hacia la pokemon de fuego.  
-que los lazos de sus pokemon y de ustedes hagan un nuevo poder-dijo la sombra, en eso al tocarse las manos una línea se enredó alrededor de las manos.  
-¿eh?-pregunto serena sorprendida, con ash veía a su pokemon que de la nada cambio a su forma sincronizada.  
-braixen… brai-dijo la pokemon viendo a su entrenadora mientras serena veía detrás de su pokemon una sombra… era una delphox.  
-vamos, ustedes son la última esperanza-dijo la sombra mientras empezaba a desvanecerse, en eso la liga empezó a brillar y resonar, esto asusto a ash y serena-hagan lo que tengan que hacer, solo ustedes y los otros dos podrán.  
-¿eh? ¿Otros dos…?-pregunto ash mientras sentía como sus pies se separaban del suelo-¡espera!  
-¡ash!-grito serena siendo levantada del suelo, ash al ver esto se asustó intentando agarrar a serena.  
-¡serena!-dijo ash antes de que todo se volviera oscuro, en su mente solo escuchaba el grito de su amiga y esas últimas palabras de ese extraño ser.  
-"solo ustedes y los otros dos podrán…"-  
Mientras en el mundo real, todos veían las luces que cubrían a ash preocupados por la situación y como estaría el chico, al mismo tiempo vera regresaba al cuarto de su hija cuando vio la intensa luz salir de su cuarto.  
-¡serena!-entro vera asustada al cuarto, una esfera de luz cubría la cama de serena lo que hizo a ver a acercarse a ella solo para seré repelida-¡diablo! Hija…  
En eso la bola de luz empezó a desaparecer dejando ver más y más la cama, hasta que una sombra se apreciaba entre la luz, era serena que se encontraba recargada pero con los ojos cerrados, en eso la chica empieza a reaccionar.  
-¡ash!-grito serena al fin después de abrir los ojos, se encontraba muy agitada y sudando, vera al ver esto se acercó a su hija.  
-serena ¿Qué te sucedió?-dijo vera abrazando a su hija, la chica temblaba aunque respondió el abrazo.  
-no… no lo sé mama-dijo la chica separándose de su madre, la chica tenía los ojos llorosos pero tenía una mirada seria.  
-hija… ¿aún no le has dicho nada ash verdad?-pregunto vera viendo a su hija, la chica volteo a ver su mama sorprendida  
-no… no sé de qué hablas mama-dijo serena un poco roja, esto hizo soltar un suspiro a vera para mirar a su hija a los ojos.  
-hija…. Desde que conociste a ash se nota que has estado enamorada de el-dijo vera viendo aun a su hija-no parabas de mencionarlo, incluso tu hermano se enojó contigo durante 1 semana.  
-¿eh? ¿Por eso Alan me dejo de hablar esa semana?-pregunto serena entre molesta y divertida, vera rio al recordar ese tiempo y asintió.  
-si, a tu hermano no le hizo gracia que te hubieras enamorado-dijo vera viendo a su hija, esta se puso aún más roja-dime… ¿Por qué no le has dicho?  
-tengo miedo mama… miedo de que ash sepa y se termine todo con el-dijo serena viendo a la nada, ese miedo la mantenía atada-aparte él se ira después de ganar la liga…  
-de eso no puedes estar segura serena, nada te asegura que ash le moleste tus sentimientos por el-dijo vera acariciando la mano de su hija, la chica se asintió aunque no muy segura de sí misma-ufff hija ve por tus sueños y sé que él es parte.  
-mama… gracias-dijo serena sonriendo de manera tierna a su madre, aunque algo por dentro le seguía incomodando…  
Afuera del centro pokemon, sucedía lo mismo, la esfera de luz que rodeada a ash empezaba a desvanecerse dejando ver a ash, este tenía los ojos cerrados, de un momento a otro empezó a reaccionar.  
-¡serena!-grito ash agitado, en ese momento se dio cuenta que se encontraba fuera del centro pokemon- ahhh… estoy de regreso.  
-¡ash! ¿Qué sucedió?-pregunto el profesor cipres acercándose al chico, ash estaba mareado cosa que el profesor noto esto-ash será mejor que regreses al centro pokemon… tienes que…  
-no… necesito ver algo-dijo el chico de una manera fría, como nunca lo habían escuchado ash en ese momento vio a Alain- vamos a tener esa batalla… por favor.  
-ash… muy bien vamos-dijo Alain poniéndose al otro lado del campo, ash con ayuda hizo lo mismo aunque por una extraña razón ya no sentía ese dolor-¡sal charizard!  
-¡ve greninja!-dijo ash sin pensárselo, ambos pokemon salieron de sus pokebolas cuando se vieron, se sorprendieron de volverse a enfrentar-estás listo amigo.  
-greninja-dijo el pokemon volteando a ver a su entrenador para después volver a fijar su mirada en charizard.  
-no nos contengamos charizard ¡hora de superar la evolución! ¡Mega evoluciona charizard!-dijo Alain activando su piedra llave, de esta surgieron varias ondas cubriendo completamente al charizard.  
-muy bien ¡vamos greninja!-dijo ash empezando a sincronizarse con el pokemon, de un momento a otro greninja empezó a cambiar formándose su forma sincronizada.  
-bien veo que no es el-dijo Alain viendo a greninja, pero este solo miraba a charizard, que había terminado de mega evolucionar.  
-no te confíes Alain ¡greninja usa corte!-dijo ash viendo a su pokemon, este se movió a una velocidad increíble.  
-¡charizard usa puño trueno!-dijo Alain, ambos ataques chocaron haciendo que se repelieran para sorpresa de Alain-¿pero qué…?  
-¡greninja usa corte una vez más!-dijo ash viendo la separación, en eso greninja se movió a una mayor velocidad incluso, dándole un tremendo golpe al pokemon de fuego.  
-¡charizard usa golpe trueno otra vez!-dijo Alain viendo la cercanía del greninja, este se recuperó del anterior golpe dándole un puñetazo cargado de electricidad a greninja.  
-¡agh! Greninja ¿estás bien?-pregunto ash viendo a su pokemon, este asintió levantándose del piso-¡bien usa corte aéreo!  
Greninja se empezó a mover a una velocidad impresionante, cosa que dejo impactado a Alain y a su charizard, en eso el pokemon de agua llego a las espaldas del charizard dándole dos tremendos golpes dejándolo herido.  
-(¿desde cuándo greninja se volvió tan fuerte? Es como si fuera otro pokemon)-pensó Alain viendo al pokemon de agua, en eso charizard contrataco con un lanzallamas a quemarropa.  
-¡greninja levántate y usa shuriken de agua!-dijo ash, el pokemon se repuso rápido alejándose de charizard, para preparar un nuevo ataque que lanzo con una gran velocidad, impactando en charizard-¡bien hecho greninja!  
-¡charizard, garra dragón!-dijo Alain (nota del autor: ya va empezar este con sus doragon crow XD) charizard se lanzó a una buena velocidad, pero greninja para sorpresa de Alain lo esquivo-¡sigue usando garra dragón charizard!  
-¡greninja usa shuriken de agua una vez más!-dijo ash viendo a la cercanía del charizard, greninja empezó a realizar el ataque aumentando de tamaño el shuriken.  
En ese momento ambos pokemon se lanzaron con sus ataques, charizard y greninja se acercaron dando haciendo que sus ataques chocaran, provocando una explosión y que ash se doblara de dolor  
-vamos… greninja-dijo ash viendo la cortina de humo, por alguna extraña razón el golpe le dolió más de lo normal.  
-vamos charizard-dijo Alain, en eso la cortina de humo empezó a despejarse… ambos pokemon estaban debilitados-¿eh? Fue un empate.  
-ufff… ufff ¿Qué fue eso?-dijo ash como si tuviera conciencia, apenas hasta ese momento se dio cuenta el incremento de poder de greninja.  
-¿estas bien ash?-pregunto Alain acercándose al chico, este asintió viendo a su amigo.  
-si… solo que me sorprendió aun a mí lo de greninja-dijo ash metiendo a su pokemon en la pokebola, Alain hizo lo mismo.  
-si, la última vez que nos enfrentamos no tenía esa fuerza ni esa velocidad-dijo Alain, en eso noto que uno de los bolsillos de ash brillaba-esa piedra, parece como si reaccionara a greninja.  
-¿eh? No empezó a brillar hasta que greninja…-dijo ash empezando a comprender todo, en eso se fijó que bonny y clemont lo veían-¡chicos!  
-¡ash! Veo que ya estás bien-dijo clemont viendo a su amigo, el chico para sorpresa de todos se levantó de la silla sin aparente dolor-¡oye ash no hagas eso!  
-te vas a lastimar más ash-dijo bonny preocupada, pero ash solo sonrió mientras caminaba hacia ellos, abrazándolos-¿ash…?  
-perdón amigos… perdónenme por no haberlos protegido-dijo el azabache esto hizo que ambos hermanos se sorprendieran para luego corresponder el abrazo,  
-ash, no te culpes al contrario, no pudimos tampoco ayudar-dijo clemont separándose un poco de su amigo.  
-es cierto ash, nos tenemos que cuidar todos-dijo bonny viendo a su amigo, esto hizo que ash reaccionara y soltara una lagrima.  
-jejejej, estos chicos son increíbles-dijo el profesor ciprés, Alain veía esto y le dolía hacer lo que hacía por esa persona-¿aun sigues con él?  
-ufff… no se la verdad, desde hace 2 semanas no eh tenido comunicación con lyson-dijo Alain viendo como los tres amigos entraban al centro pokemon- ¿está seguro lo que mencionan de ese chico?  
-¿te refieres a Alan? Por lo que me dijo vera, parece que si-dijo el profesor ciprés viendo a ahora a Alain- piénsate las cosas Alain, sé que lo haces por mallow pero si el hijo de vera te encuentra…  
-no debería preocuparme por él, lo pararía si pusiera en riesgo mi vida o trate de llegar a mallow-dijo Alain molesto, ciprés ante esto soltó un escalofrió por el tono de Alain.  
-es fuerte, muchos entrenadores me han hablado de ese chico, además él también tiene a quien proteger-dijo el profesor viendo la ventana donde estaba serena.  
-ya lo veremos, ya lo veremos profesor-dijo Alain empezando a irse, no sabía por qué, pero presentía que esa batalla estaría pronto de suceder.  
Mientras tanto dentro del centro pokemon, los tres chicos iban caminando y platicando hacia uno de los cuartos del centro pokemon, ya era un poco de noche así que decidieron ir a ver a serena, al llegar cerca de su cuarto vera salía del cuarto de serena.  
-ah, hola chicos veo que ya se pueden mover bien-dijo vera viendo a los hermanos, no los había visto desde que habían ingresado.  
-si señora, ya nos encontramos mejor-dijo clemont viendo que la luz del cuarto de serena estaba prendida-¿podemos hablar con serena?  
-si claro, pasen primero necesito hablar con ash-dijo vera, este comentario sorprendió a los chicos pero tanto bonny como clemont decidieron hacerle caso.  
-¿Qué sucede señora?-pregunto ash viendo a vera, ella se le quedo viendo mientras cruzaba los brazos.  
-necesito hablar contigo ash, serena me conto lo que paso en ese ataque-dijo vera viendo al chico, este noto una voz medio molesta.  
-lo… lo siento señora, no la pude proteger…-en eso ash se calló, vera negó la cabeza ante esto para luego voltear a ver al chico.  
-ash… no es eso, te lanzaste a protegerlos valientemente pero saliste herido-dijo vera con la voz un poco quebrada-no sigas haciendo eso, no te arriesgues tanto.  
-pero señora… mis amigos y…- en eso era lo abrazo un poco cosa que impacto a ash.  
-por favor ash… eres muy importante para bonny, clemont y en especial mi hija-dijo la pelinegra viendo al chico ahora-no quiero que ellos sufran si algo te pasa, por favor prométeme a mí y a ellos que te vas a cuidar más.  
-lo hare señora, por ellos-dijo ash sonriendo al separarse de vera, ella lo vio meterse al cuarto para seguir su camino a la cafetería.  
-hola serena… ¿Cómo te encuentras?-pregunto ash viendo a su amiga, ella se encontraba recostada en la cama.  
-hola ash… me encuentro mejor, solo que mi mama no me deja moverme-dijo serena con cara de niña regañada, esto hizo que sus tres amigos se rieran.  
-pronto te recuperaras serena, lo sé-dijo bonny sentada en la cama de su amiga la chica le sonrió a su amiga.  
-lo se bonny, gracias-dijo serena antes de volver a posar su mirada en ash, ambos recordaron lo que hace rato habían visto.  
-lo vamos a hacer juntos, a seguir nuestros sueños-dijo ash viendo en la ventana a su pikachu, este se había pasado todo el rato con serena.  
-lo haremos sin que nadie nos pare-dijo clemont viendo a bunnelby, este asintió viendo a su entrenador.  
-el conoce nuevos pokemon, nuevos amigos-dijo bonny viendo a deedeene, este solo le sonrió a la pequeña.  
-es una promesa de todos-dijo serena viendo a su braixen, esta veía a todos decidida no sabían porque, pero sentía que su viaje cambiar todo… para siempre.  
Mientras en un lugar desolado, tres chicas se encontraban corriendo en medio de las ruinas de una ciudad, no había nada, ni pokemon ni humanos por ningún lado, en eso llegaron a la única casa con luz.  
-ahhh… ahhh, ya llegamos-dijo la más grande de las chicas, dentro había un hombre de unos 34 años en silla de ruedas.  
-ya veo… tardaron mucho-dijo el hombre viendo a las chicas con tono de preocupación, la que se encontraba a la izquierda hablo agitada.  
-lo… lo siento papa fue por mi culpa, hubo un…-en eso el hombre la cayo abrazándola, cosa que hizo que la muchacha se sorprendiera.  
\- no te… no te preocupes, al menos están aquí… ¿lo encontraron?-dijo el hombre mientras las chicas asentían, sacando algunos objetos electrónicos.  
-los encontramos muy apenas pero funcionan-dijo la tercera que no había hablado, el hombre agarro los objetos y asintió.  
-bien, con esto será suficiente pero tardare un mes en armarlo-dijo este acercando a su mesa de trabajo que enzima se veía la foto de una chica de ojos azules-(no permitiré que vuelva a pasar… aunque me cueste la vida)  
Bueno aquí está el capítulo de mi fic gracias por apoyarlo, de verdad lo agradezco con toda mi alma, bueno hasta la próxima.


	8. Chapter 8

p class="MsoNormal"Bueno aquí está el nuevo capítulo de mi fic, perdón por el retraso, ya que tuve algunas situaciones personales, aparte del otro fic que soy co escritor, bueno ante nada gracias por seguir apoyando./p  
p class="MsoNormal"Capítulo 8./p  
p class="MsoNormal"Habían pasado tres semanas desde que los chicos habían llegado a ciudad fractal después de aquel ataque, ash para sorpresa de la enfermera Joey se había recuperado de sus costillas muy rápido, serena aunque ya se encontraba mejor, no salía mucho del centro pokemon por el resultado del veneno de los golbat./p  
p class="MsoNormal"-¡vamos greninja usa shuriken de agua!-dijo ash fuera del centro pokemon, el pokemon de agua empezó a lanzar varios shuriken, aunque estos iban muy potentes-¡bien usa corte ahora!/p  
p class="MsoNormal"-¿es mi imaginación o greninja se ve más fuerte?-dijo bonny viendo a ash entrenando, clemont también había notado eso desde su batalla contra Alain./p  
p class="MsoNormal"-si… me sorprendió ese aumento de poder, pero aun así me sorprende como ash se recuperó-dijo clemont viendo a su amigo, algo así tardaba meses pero ash se recuperó como si no fuera nada./p  
p class="MsoNormal"-lo bueno es que estamos bien hermano-dijo bonny viendo a ash, el chico se veía decidido en el entrenamiento, en eso vera se puso al lado de ellos./p  
p class="MsoNormal"-no solo el, también serena por lo que me dijo la enfermera Joey-dijo vera viendo ahora a los hermanos, ellos asintieron./p  
p class="MsoNormal"-sí, lo que escuche de por el veneno que le inyectaron…-dijo clemont preocupado, desde el comienzo de esos ataque./p  
p class="MsoNormal"-uffff… lo más extraño es que eso empezó a mejorar desde que recibió la transfusión-dijo vera viendo ahora a ash, ambos hermanos se quedaron callados ante esto./p  
p class="MsoNormal"Entre los 4 chicos habían quedado de no mencionar nada referente a lo que paso ese día, ni que Alan tuviera adentro suyo a arceus, serena lo había pedido explícitamente esto para no preocupar a su mama./p  
p class="MsoNormal"-la verdad me sorprende que ambos se recuperaran así de fácil-dijo vera viendo a ash, desde hace semanas se preguntaba qué había sucedido aquel día que se reencontró con su hijo mayor./p  
p class="MsoNormal"-es raro, pero muchas cosas extrañas pasan alrededor de ash-dijo bonny viendo a su amigo, esto hizo que vera se riera./p  
p class="MsoNormal"-eso es lo que me ha contado delia, su hijo no se deja de meter en problemas-dijo vera viendo a ash de manera divertida- tal vez por eso a serena le llamo la atención./p  
p class="MsoNormal"-¿eh? ¿Usted ya sabe lo de…?-pregunto bonny viendo a la mama de su amiga, este asintió con una sonrisa./p  
p class="MsoNormal"-jejeje, si desde hace mucho… incluso eso causo una peleas entre Alan y serena-dijo vera recordando aquella época…/p  
p class="MsoNormal"-flash back-/p  
p class="MsoNormal"Era un día caluroso en pueblo boceto, había algunos niños jugando afuera menos una peli miel que se encontraba enfrente dentro intentando que le abrieran la puerta./p  
p class="MsoNormal"-hermano… por favor ábreme, no estés enojado conmigo-dijo la niña de 7 años enfrente de la puerta, Alan que se encontraba al otro lado, estaba molesto./p  
p class="MsoNormal"-no te voy a abrir, ve con tus amigos a jugar-dijo el chico de 15 años entre enojado y triste, hacía semanas que había regresado de uno de sus viajes./p  
p class="MsoNormal"-pero hermano yo… no quiero que te enojes, hace mucho que no te veía-dijo serena tocando la puerta, Alan estaba adolorido aun que más le dolía ver a su hermana pidiéndole que le abra./p  
p class="MsoNormal"-pika… pikachu-dijo el pokemon viendo a su entrenador, este tenía los ojos cerrados haciéndose el enojado, esto molesto al pokemon dándole una descarga al chico-¡pikachu!/p  
p class="MsoNormal"-¡oye! ¡¿Y eso porque fue pikachu?!-pregunto el entrenador viendo a su pokemon, este lo miro enojado y luego miro la puerto, ante esto Alan ya no pudo seguir evitando y abrió la puerta-serena…/p  
p class="MsoNormal"-¡eres malo Alan! Sabes que no me gusta que me dejes aquí afuera-dijo serena con los ojos brillosos./p  
p class="MsoNormal"-serena… perdón hermanita, no debí hacerlo-dijo Alan viendo a su pequeña hermana, la niña quería llorar-ufff… fui un tonto./p  
p class="MsoNormal"-hm, siempre lo eres… pero eres mi hermano mayor-dijo serena evitando la mirada a su hermano, este ante las palabras de la niña soltó una risa-no te burles Alan./p  
p class="MsoNormal"-jajajaj, no me estoy burlando serena-dijo el chico antes de cargar a su hermana, ante esto serena se sorprendió- no me burlaría de ti nunca./p  
p class="MsoNormal"-hermano… ¿Por qué no me querías abrir ahorita?-dijo la niña viendo con reproche a su hermano, este rio un poco ante la mirada de su hermana./p  
p class="MsoNormal"-lo siento hermanita… es que solo hablas de ese niño ash-dijo Alan poniendo a su hermana en la cama mientras se sentaba a su lado./p  
p class="MsoNormal"-ahhh… pero si ash es un buen amigo, me trato muy bien en el campamento-dijo la niña sin hacer mucho caso./p  
p class="MsoNormal"-y seguimos con lo mismo… ahhh que le puedo hacer, contigo no me puedo enojar-dijo Alan viendo a su hermana, la niña solo rio un poco./p  
p class="MsoNormal"-además hermano tú también hablabas mucho de alguien… se llamaba Jessica-dijo la niña viendo a su hermano molesto, este se puso rojo ante esto./p  
p class="MsoNormal"-oye ¿Quién te dijo de Jessica?-dijo el chico rojo, la niña ante esto vio a su hermano aún más enojada./p  
p class="MsoNormal"-¡así que ya tienes novia hermano!-dijo la niña enojada, esto sorprendió a Alan al ver a su hermana así./p  
p class="MsoNormal"-oye que no somos nada… solo somos amigos-dijo Alan aunque esto lo puso un poco triste, serena no pasó desapercibido esto./p  
p class="MsoNormal"-hermano… cuando la vea voy a hablar con ella y que vea el gran chico que eres-dijo la niña dejando impresionado a su hermano mayor./p  
p class="MsoNormal"-serena… ufff gracias hermanita y siento mucho lo de ash, algún día me gustaría conocerlo-dijo el chico volviendo a cargar a su hermana, la niña se ilusiono mucho./p  
p class="MsoNormal"-¡claro hermano lo harás! Y espero un día poder viajar junto a ti y ash-dijo serena viendo a su hermano, este le sonrió mientras vera veía todo detrás de la puerta con una sonrisa./p  
p class="MsoNormal"-fin del flash back-/p  
p class="MsoNormal"-uffff… como cambian las cosas-dijo vera para sí misma, esto hizo que ambos hermanos la vieran confundidos-no me hagan caso./p  
p class="MsoNormal"-¿de que hablaban?-dijo una voz detrás de él, era serena que venía caminando lento aun por efecto de sus heridas./p  
p class="MsoNormal"-¡serena! No debes salir así nada más, aun no te recuperas-dijo vera viendo a su hija, está la miro un poco enojada./p  
p class="MsoNormal"-ya me puedo mover mejor, no te preocupes tanto mama-dijo serena moviéndose, aun que al hacerlo hizo le doliera./p  
p class="MsoNormal"-ufff… de verdad que si te viera tu papa, diría que eres igual a el-dijo vera acercándose a su hija, la mención de su papa hizo sorprender a serena./p  
p class="MsoNormal"-¿igual a él en qué sentido mama?- dijo serena viendo a su madre, no conocía eso de su papa, vera ayudo a su hija un poco./p  
p class="MsoNormal"-sí, tu padre era un terco a mas no poder… uffff aunque eso era lo encantador de el-dijo vera recordando a su esposo, esto hizo que serena sonriera con ternura./p  
p class="MsoNormal"-¿extrañas mucho a papa verdad?-dijo serena agarrando la mano a su mama, vera volteo a ver a su hija con los ojos algo húmedos./p  
p class="MsoNormal"-sí, bastante para serte sincera, es irónico porque tu papa y yo no nos llevamos bien cuando recién nos habíamos conocido-dijo vera con una sonrisa, esto sorprendió a serena./p  
p class="MsoNormal"-eso no me lo habías dicho ¿entonces cómo es que…?-serena vio a ash, preguntándose si terminarían así como sus papas./p  
p class="MsoNormal"-tu papa me insistía mucho, siempre andaba detrás mío aunque siempre lo rechace-dijo vera viendo ahora hacia ash-incluso una vez le eche encima a rhyhorn./p  
p class="MsoNormal"Ante esto serena se puso roja por la emoción y la vergüenza de pensar a en esa situación, en eso empezó a reír ante la imagen, vera se había puesto roja al recordar eso, en eso vio a su hija que reía para luego mirar a ash./p  
p class="MsoNormal"-jejeje… perdón mama, es que no me pude aguantar-dijo serena tranquilizándose un poco, mientras veía como ash seguía entrenando./p  
p class="MsoNormal"-el tuyo tampoco está muy lejos… hija-dijo vera viendo a su hija, la muchacha se puso roja ante el comentario mientras desviaba la mirada-si tu papa pudo conmigo, tu que eres mejor que él lo lograras con él./p  
p class="MsoNormal"-mama… gracias… daré todo-dijo la chica sonriendo, en eso ash y greninja cayeron cansado ante el entrenamiento-¡ash!/p  
p class="MsoNormal"-ahhh… ahhh lo hiciste bien greninja-dijo ash viendo a su pokemon, este solo asintió mientras los demás chicos llegaban con ellos-¡serena! No debes salir…/p  
p class="MsoNormal"-¿tú también ash? ¿Qué todos se pusieron de acuerdo para regañarme?-dijo serena con cara de reproche, esto hizo que todos rieran ante la cara de su amiga./p  
p class="MsoNormal"-vamos serena, lo decimos por tu bien-dijo clemont viendo a su amiga, la chica ante esto miro a su amigo./p  
p class="MsoNormal"-sí, pero ya estoy mejor ya me puedo mover mejor-dijo serena viendo a sus amigos, en eso la chica ayudo a ash a levantarse, el chico se sorprendió ante esto y acepto la ayuda./p  
p class="MsoNormal"-jejeje, nosotros podemos serenar entre nosotros nos ayudamos recuérdalo-dijo bonny viendo a sus amigos, ambos chicos al levantarse ash se veían a los ojos-oigan… que no están solos./p  
p class="MsoNormal"-¿eh?-dijeron ambos sonrojados mientras bonny y vera se reían ante la imagen, los chicos vieron a ambas con un poco enojo y vergüenza./p  
p class="MsoNormal"-jajaja oigan no se pongan así-dijo vera viendo a su hija, la chica solo veía a su mama con algo más que enojo-vamos adentro./p  
p class="MsoNormal"-si… (Gracias mama)-dijo serena viendo a su mama con cara de molestia, vera vio la cara de su hija riéndose un poco./p  
p class="MsoNormal"-jejejeje (lo siento hija no es el momento)-pensó vera viendo a ahora a ash, que se veía aun avergonzado- (ash… tienes una gran suerte con mi hija… aunque aún hay alguien que te tienes que ganar)/p  
p class="MsoNormal"-jejeje estos dos están apuntito-dijo bonny viendo a sus amigos mientras entraba al centro pokemon, sin pensarlo había dos personas viendo las acciones./p  
p class="MsoNormal"-así que son ellos… no entiendo cómo es que han sobrevivido ha estado-dijo uno de ellos viendo a los chicos entrar./p  
p class="MsoNormal"-no lo sé… según el informe falta uno, dicen que él fue el causante de todos nuestros problemas-dijo el otro viendo a su compañero./p  
p class="MsoNormal"-jejeje, esto será fácil entonces, así nos vengaremos de ellos-dijo este alejándose un poco, el otro solo se saboreaba esa venganza./p  
p class="MsoNormal"Mientras en otro lado de kalos, Alain caminaba por el centro de la ciudad luminalia, hacía semanas que estaba muy inquieto por su encuentro con el profesor ciprés, esa advertencia… aun le daba miedo como le había dicho el profesor de ese chico./p  
p class="MsoNormal"-… Alain tranquilízate, no debes estar así… marón nos necesita-dijo Alain viendo hacia el edificio que parecía un café./p  
p class="MsoNormal"-vaya…pero si es Alain-dijo uno en la entrada, venia vestido totalmente en rojo, Alain solo lo vio un poco molesto./p  
p class="MsoNormal"-si… necesito ver a lyson, hay algo que necesito hablar con el-dijo Alain viendo al soldado, este no hizo ningún caso a esto-¡oye te estoy hablando!/p  
p class="MsoNormal"-el jefe no puede hablar con nadie, está muy ocupado-dijo este viendo a Alain, este solo lo miro con molestia./p  
p class="MsoNormal"-dile que lo necesito, ay información acerca de sarde-dijo Alain viendo al soldado en eso se empezó a marear./p  
p class="MsoNormal"-¿Qué diablos…? ¿Qué demonios tienes muchacho?-dijo el soldado, en eso Alain negó la cabeza para luego ver una sombra./p  
p class="MsoNormal"-"je ¿crees enserio que me vas a evitar?, hiciste la estupidez más grande de tu vida"-le dijo esa sombra mientras se cubría de una aura oscura./p  
p class="MsoNormal"-diablos… ¿Qué me pasa?-dijo Alain viendo a la nada, en eso el aura se formó una cabeza en forma de dragón./p  
p class="MsoNormal"-"¡tú eres el siguiente Alain! No te debiste acercar a ellos"-dijo la sombra mientras su aura parecía tragarse a Alain./p  
p class="MsoNormal"-¡ah!-grito Alain ante esta visión, aunque no le paso nada, esto asusto al soldado por como Alain se comportaba./p  
p class="MsoNormal"-¡¿se puede saber qué diablos te pasa muchacho?!-dijo el soldado viendo a Alain, este se agarró de una mesa./p  
p class="MsoNormal"-ne… necesito irme, luego vendré a ver a lyson-dijo Alain saliendo casi corriendo del café, el soldado vio esto con miedo./p  
p class="MsoNormal"-…- la sombra veía esto con una sonrisa, ese niño pagaría acercarse a ellos…/p  
p class="MsoNormal"Mientras en el centro pokemon de ciudad fractal, los chicos se encontraban comiendo entre risas, vera veía esto con una enorme sonrisa, viendo como su hija disfrutaba su momento entre sus amigos, la chica de a poco se va recuperando, vera pensó en la suerte que tenía su hija al tener unos amigos así./p  
p class="MsoNormal"-oye mama ¿Cuánto tiempo te vas a estar aquí?-pregunto serena viendo a su madre, al escucharla vera suspiro./p  
p class="MsoNormal"-tengo que regresar mañana mismo, ya llevo mucho fuera de casa-dijo vera todavía comiendo, esto entristeció un poco a su hija./p  
p class="MsoNormal"-ya veo… gracias mama-dijo serena viendo ahora a su madre, esto la sorprendió por ese agradecimiento./p  
p class="MsoNormal"-¿Por qué hija?-pregunto la mujer, en eso serena la miro suspirando./p  
p class="MsoNormal"-por todo mama… sobre todo por tus palabras-dijo serena viendo a su madre a los ojos, la mujer sonrió./p  
p class="MsoNormal"-de nada hija…-en eso no pudo terminar de decir nada ya que se había escuchado una explosión fuera del centro pokemon-¡¿pero qué…?!/p  
p class="MsoNormal"-eso vino de afuera… oh no, quédese aquí señora-dijo ash saliendo del centro pokemon, serena al ver esto intento seguir a ash, pero fue detenida por su mama./p  
p class="MsoNormal"-¡serena no puedes ir!-dijo vera viendo a su hija, por alguna extraña razón vera soltó a su hija, algo le había dolido en su mano-¡agh! ¡Serena!/p  
p class="MsoNormal"Pero la chica ya se había ido, esto preocupo a vera al ver a su hija así, su mirada… estaba llena de furia por alguna extraña razón, los hermanos notaron también esto… esa mirada era parecida a.../p  
p class="MsoNormal"-rayos, destruyeron algunas casas-dijo ash notando esto varias casas derribadas, hacía semanas que no había escuchado ataques a ninguna ciudad./p  
p class="MsoNormal"-vaya, hasta que sales niño-dijo alguien de la nada, apareció un soldado con la R en su ropa, ante esto ash se puso a la defensiva./p  
p class="MsoNormal"-¡ustedes son del equipo rocket! ¿Qué hacen ustedes aquí?-dijo ash molesto, en eso pikachu llego hacia donde estaba su entrenador./p  
p class="MsoNormal"-solo estábamos de paseo por aquí, escuchamos que es una ciudad bonita-dijo este soldado viendo ash, esto enfureció al chico./p  
p class="MsoNormal"-¡de verdad ustedes no pueden dejar a la gente en paz!-dijo ash sacando a su greninja también, el soldado ante esto solo saco un crobat./p  
p class="MsoNormal"-¿quieres pelear enserio niño? Lo último que supe es que les habían metido una paliza-dijo el soldado con burla, esto hizo que ash se enojara más al recordar cómo habían quedado la última vez-vamos entréguenos a la chica y no sufrirán… mucho./p  
p class="MsoNormal"-serena… ¡no voy a dejar que toquen a mis amigos! ¡Ve pikachu!-dijo el azabache viendo a su amigo, este se puso enfrente de su entrenador./p  
p class="MsoNormal"-hm, esto seré sencillo ¡crobat veneno x!-dijo el soldado, el pokemon se movió a una increíble velocidad, cosa que pikachu esquivo muy apenas./p  
p class="MsoNormal"-¡pikachu usa bola voltio!-dijo ash viendo a su pokemon, este dio media para lanzar el ataque dando en el crobat por la espalda./p  
p class="MsoNormal"-diablos es rápido ¡crobat usa veneno x!-dijo el soldado, para sorpresa de ash y pikachu el pokemon se movió a una velocidad aún mayor./p  
p class="MsoNormal"-¡¿pero qué…?!-exclamo ash ante ese aumento tan repentino de velocidad, el ataque le dio de lleno en pikachu-¡pikachu!/p  
p class="MsoNormal"-¡de nuevo usa veneno x y acabalo!-dijo el soldado viendo al pokemon, pero para su sorpresa el pikachu se quitó./p  
p class="MsoNormal"-¡pikachu usa cola de hierro!-dijo ash viendo la cercanía del crobat, el ataque lo tumbo para sorpresa del soldado./p  
p class="MsoNormal"-¿pero qué…? ¡¿De dónde diablos obtuvo ese poder ese pikachu?!-dijo el soldado impresionado, en eso se fijó algo en ash-este niño… ¡¿Qué diablos es este niño?!/p  
p class="MsoNormal"Alrededor de ash se veía una aura, de color negro como la noche, que se conectaba a su pikachu, el pokemon cambio su mirada, se veía más fría también la de ash era así, cosa que asusto al soldado por ese cambio./p  
p class="MsoNormal"-te dije… que no voy a dejar que toquen a mis amigos-dijo ash viendo al soldado en eso pikachu empezó a soltar chispas de todo su cuerpo-¡pikachu impactrueno!/p  
p class="MsoNormal"-¡pika… pikachu!-exclamo el pokemon dando un enorme rayo en el pokemon contrario, este recibió un enorme daño, mandándolo contra su entrenador./p  
p class="MsoNormal"-¡agh!-dijo el soldado antes de salir volando, aun seguido por el rayo de pikachu, ante esto ash empezó a reaccionar./p  
p class="MsoNormal"-¿Qué… que fue esto?-dijo ash viendo sus manos, aun el aura era visible, en eso escucho otra explosión cerca de el-¿eh? Oh no hay otro./p  
p class="MsoNormal"El chico salió corriendo hacia esa dirección, mientras en ese momento, serena se encontraba afuera teniendo una batalla con otro soldado, tenía afuera a su braixen./p  
p class="MsoNormal"-vamos niña… ven con nosotros y tus amigos saldrán ilesos-dijo el soldado viendo a serena, la chica veía al soldado enojada./p  
p class="MsoNormal"-¿de verdad crees que voy a caer en eso?-dijo serena con una frialdad increíble, clemont y bonny que se encontraban afuera al escucharla se le vino la imagen de un peli negro./p  
p class="MsoNormal"-lo harás, por las buenas o por las malas-dijo el soldado viendo a su toxicroac, este se veía agitado, con ganas de pelear más-¡usa desarme!/p  
p class="MsoNormal"-¡braixen esquívalo y usa lanzallamas!-dijo serena viendo a su pokemon, la pokemon muy apenas lo pudo esquivar lanzando el ataque./p  
p class="MsoNormal"-¡toxicroack usa demolición y luego puya nociva!-dijo el soldado al ver a su pokemon recuperado, este se lanzó al braixen dando los dos ataques, dando ambos en la pokemon./p  
p class="MsoNormal"-¡braixen! ¡Resiste!-dijo serena preocupada por su pokemon, ella muy apenas se movía mientras veía al toxicroack./p  
p class="MsoNormal"-¡acabala de una vez y llevémonos a la niña!-dijo el soldado toxicroack iba a realizar la misma combinación, pero una aura empezó a rodearlos-¡¿pero qué…?!/p  
p class="MsoNormal"El aura empezó a salir de un lado del bosque, de entre los arboles apareció ash corriendo, un aura de color dorado que rodeaba a serena empezó a extenderse tocando la de ash, estos empezaron a remolinarse, a sincronizarse./p  
p class="MsoNormal"-…-serena miraba a ash y esta miraba a serena, por alguna extraña razón se sentían conectados, el aura incluso salió disparada al cielo./p  
p class="MsoNormal"-¿Qué rayos son ustedes?´-dijo el soldado, en eso el braixen de serena empezó a levantarse con mayor fuerza-¡puya nociva toxicroack!/p  
p class="MsoNormal"-¡lanzallamas braixen!-dijo serena viendo a su pokemon, la llama fue tan potente que quemo todo hacia el toxicroack, que dio en el pokemon para luego en su entrenado./p  
p class="MsoNormal"-¡ahhh!-grito el soldado antes de que una explosión lo mandara a volar junto a su toxicroack, serena y ash miraban esto aún que de un momento a otro cayeron agotados./p  
p class="MsoNormal"-¡ash! ¡Serena!-grito bonny viendo a sus amigos caer inconscientes, vera viendo esto fue por la enfermera Joey./p  
p class="MsoNormal"-¡vamos amigos! Despierten-dijo clemont acercándose, ambos chicos estaban agotados pero no sabían porque…/p  
p class="MsoNormal"Mientras en algún lugar entre el espacio el tiempo, algo dormía cuando un rayo le dio, esto empezó a despertar… al parecer ellos lo habían hecho… habían logrado sacar su nuevo poder…/p  
p class="MsoNormal"Bueno hasta aquí el capítulo de mi fic, gracias por todo ese apoyo que me han dado, de verdad lo agradezco de corazón ya que mi motivo no es tanto que tenga mucho lectores, sino que esos lectores sean el número que sean, me digan que les gusta, bueno hasta luego./p 


	9. Chapter 9

Bueno aquí está el capítulo nuevo espero que les siga gustando, gracias a ese apoyo tanto en este fic como en caminos enlazados, ustedes son el motor de ambos.

Capítulo 9.

-¿ahora qué sucedió?-dijo la enfermera Joy viendo a los dos chicos noqueados, había pasado 1 hora desde que los chicos habían tenido una batalla.

-no lo sabemos… de la nada cayeron cansados-dijo vera viendo a su hija, la chica no se veía herida ni nada… pero esa mirada…

-mmmm esto es extraño, los hemos revisado pero ninguna de sus heridas empeoraron-dijo la enfermera viendo a los chicos.

-es extraño… algo paso durante esas batallas-dijo vera viendo ahora a ash, el chico se veía tranquilo mientras dormía.

-estaré al pendiente de cualquier cambio, por el momento solo están agotados-dijo la enfermera saliendo del cuarto.

-serena… esa mirada… sin duda que muy en el fondo te pareces a él también-dijo vera viendo ahora la ventana… recordando a su hijo.

-hermano… ¿crees que estén bien ash y serena?-dijo bonny viendo a su hermano, ambos se encontraban en la sala de espera preocupados.

-ellos estarán bien bonny, la enfermera lo comento-dijo clemont viendo a su hermana, la niña estaba asustada por lo pasado en este último mes.

-hermano… tengo miedo, esto que ha pasado… ¿Por qué no atacan a nosotros?-dijo bonny viendo a su hermano antes de abrazarlo, clemont ante esto respondió al abrazo.

-lo se bonny, son gente mala nadie sabe cómo piensan, pero de algo estate seguro-dijo el chico separándose de su hermana para verla a los ojos-siempre de protegeré.

-hermano… gracias, ambos nos cuidaremos-dijo la niña sonriendo a su hermano mayor, en eso de la zona de cuartos salió vera- señora… ¿Cómo se encuentran?

-están bien, solo se encuentran cansados-dijo vera viendo a los dos hermanos, al verlos juntos le vino una cierta nostalgia.

-uffff… es lo bueno, al parecer no fue por sus heridas ¿verdad?-pregunto clemont viendo a vera, ella solo asintió.

-no fue eso, algo de lo que paso durante las batallas…-dijo vera recordando esas batallas… esas auras alrededor de ambos entrenadores.

-lo se… hay algo más detrás de esas auras, fue como si ambos se conectaran-dijo clemont viendo a vera, ella se sentó al lado de ambos hermanos- señora… ¿no ha sabido nada de Alan?

-no… desde que llegaron aquí, no eh sabido nada de mi hijo-dijo vera viendo hacia la nada, los chicos notaron preocupación en su mirada.

-ya veo… serena estas semanas no hablo mucho de el-dijo bonny viendo a la madre de su amiga, había estado con la chica durante mucho tiempo.

-es normal… está enojada con su hermano-dijo vera viendo a la niña, ella solo asintió con tristeza, aun no entendí a su amiga y a Alan.

-no se preocupe señora, ellos arreglaran sus diferencias con el tiempo-dijo clemont intentando levantar el ánimo a vera, ante este comentario sonrió.

-gracias clemont, tengo fe que así será-dijo vera viendo al chico, en eso noto que era ya tarde y no habían descansado-será mejor que vayan a descansar.

-no se preocupe, no tenemos sueñooo…-dijo bonny soltando un bostezo, esto hizo que vera sonriera a la niña.

-vamos… no eres buena mintiendo bonny-dijo clemont viendo a su pequeña hermana que caía de sueño.

-vayan a descansar… estaré al pendiente de ambos-dijo vera viendo a los chicos con una sonrisa, clemont regreso el gesto mientras se iba.

-gracias señora… que pase muy buenas noches-dijo clemont viendo a vera, ella los vio irse un poco triste… vio en ellos reflejados a sus dos hijos…

-por arceus… ¿Qué les paso a ambos? Alan… serena-dijo vera viendo a los chicos irse, en eso empezó a llorar un poco-amor… ayúdame… donde quiera que estés… te necesito…

Vera empezó a llorar un poco, abrumada por la situación entre sus dos hijos… recordando como era antes de que su esposo desapareciera… ella esperando a serena mientras Alan estaba entusiasmado con su hermana… el mismo Alan que cargaba a la bebe y que no se despegaba de ella… la desaparición de su esposo… Alan viajando y serena creciendo… ambos hermanos unidos…

-¿Por qué arceus? Ya destruiste a mi familia… por favor necesito que vuelva-dijo vera agarrándose el rostro mientras lloraba… había sido muchos años soportando… en eso sintió unos brazos a su alrededor cosa que la impacto…

-no llores mi flor bella…-dijo una voz detrás de vera, esto hizo que a vera sintiera como si su alma se fuera al piso…

-Ed… Ed… Edgar-dijo vera abriendo los ojos incrédula, volteo un poco para mirar si era una ilusión…

Mientras tanto en una casa casi en ruinas, tres chicas se encontraban alistando sus cosas… habían pasado tres semanas desde que había conseguido ese equipo, hasta ahora su única esperanza para poder cambiar esa situación.

-uffff… no me puedo creer que al fin los veré-dijo la chica con un hermoso cabello rubio, la chica estaba preparando todo lo que pudo.

-lo se… pero esto es necesario y solo tenemos unas horas para irnos-dijo una chica de pelo castaño mientras preparaba su ropa y unos cuantos recuerdos.

-tenemos que estar concentradas… si nos equivocamos aunque sea solo una vez-dijo la más grande ellos de pelo rojo, las otras dos chicas voltearon a ver a la muchacha- saben lo que perdemos.

-lo se… pero aun así, me da miedo pensar en lo que va a pasar-dijo la chica rubia agarrando una foto que había en su cuarto… en ella se veía a 5 chicos sonriendo.

-¿los extrañas no es así?-pregunto la castaña viendo a su amiga, la chica asintió mientras una lagrimas caían en sus mejillas.

-si… han sido tantos años sin verlos… al fin los veré después de tanto-dijo la chica metiendo la foto en la maleta.

-vamos… podrás abrazarlos de nuevo, podrás saludarlos como hacía años soñabas-dijo la chica peli roja abrazando a la rubia, ella solo asintió mientras la lagrima surcaba su cicatriz.

-es que… me duele… me duele que no pude hacer nada para detener esto-dijo la chica rubia apretando los puños mientras miraba al piso.

-lo harás acá… sé que lo haremos juntos-dijo la castaña viendo a su amiga y abrazándola, en eso una pequeña explosión se escuchó-¿eh? ¡¿Qué fue eso?!

-oh no… ¡papa!-dijo la castaña saliendo del cuarto seguida de las demás, al salir vieron una extraña luz en la parte de la casa-¡papa estas bien…!

-cof cof… si… estoy bien-dijo el hombre en silla de ruedas, delante suyo estaba una mesa de trabajo, la máquina que llevaba semanas trabajando estaba lista.

-ya está… al fin acabaste eso-dijo la pelirroja viendo al hombre, este solo asintió mientras veía a las tres chicas-tomara 1 día más para que cargue.

-papa… al fin podremos cambiar todo-dijo la chica viendo al hombre, este asintió mientras veía a la pelirroja.

-al fin dejaremos todo atrás-dijo viendo a la muchacha, ella asintió mientras el hombre empezó a levantarse.

-¡oye no hagas eso!-dijo la chica rubia agarrando al hombre, pero este se apoyó aun que le temblaban las piernas.

-aun puedo caminar, no te preocupes-dijo el hombre empezando a caminar, la pelirroja abrazo al hombre.

-no tienes que esforzarte tanto… aun estas muy débil-dijo la chica agarrando al hombre, este solo se separó un poco.

-no te preocupes, ya es la última vez que estaremos aquí-dijo este viendo a la peli roja, ella abrazo al hombre como emoción.

-vamos… preparemos una última cena aquí-dijo la rubia con emoción viendo a todos, ellos asintieron con emoción.

-esperen un poco… solo un poco y la ayuda-dijo la castaña viendo la maquina… vería un mundo mejor del que recordaba…

Mientras en ciudad fractal, vera estaba blanca casi como un fantasma… como el hombre que estaba enfrente suyo, este veía a la mujer con una enorme sonrisa mientras tenia abrazada a la mujer.

-Ed… Edgar…-dijo vera viendo a su esposo, este estaba como si fuera transparente, este asintió mientras miraba a su esposa.

-hola mi flor… vaya hacia años…-el hombre se calló de golpe al ver la cara de furia de su esposa.

-¡¿Dónde diablos estabas Edgar?! ¡¿Qué diablos has estado haciendo estos años?!-exploto viendo a su esposo, este se asustó un poco ya que hacía años que no veía a su esposa así

-vera… yo…- en eso vera lo abrazo aun que lo sintió muy frio, el hombre ante esto reacciono abrazando a su esposa-vera… lo siento… no… no puedo decirte donde estoy.

-¿eh? ¿Por qué dices eso?-dijo vera viendo a su esposo, el hombre solo sonrió mientras se separaba, entonces vera lo noto-Edgar… tu…

-jejenes no, no estoy muerto mi flor-dijo el hombre viendo a su mujer mientras ella notaba que su marido veía su casi transparentes.

-¿Qué te paso? ¿Qué es lo que te paso Edgar?-dijo vera viendo a su esposo, este solo miraba a su esposa.

-hubo un accidente en el trabajo amor… algo me llevo-dijo este viendo a su esposa detenidamente, cosa que lo hizo sonrojar, cosa que no pasó desapercibida por vera.

-jejejej, aun te pones rojo conmigo Edgar-dijo vera riéndose un poco, cosa que puso más nervioso al hombre.

-no es mi culpa, si desde niña me ponías rojo-dijo el hombre volteando su mirada, cosa que sorprendió y sonrojo a vera por eso.

-oye… que ya no soy esa niña ni la muchacha que molestabas-dijo vera evitando la mirada de su esposo, este rio un poco al ver así a su esposa-¡no te rías Edgar!

-lo siento, lo siento no era mi intensión, pero claro que ya no eres ninguna de ellas-dijo Edgar viendo a su esposa mientras ella veía al piso un poco triste- ahora eres más hermosa.

-…-vera al escuchar esto se puso roja como un tomate ante esto Edgar acerco a su esposa mientras ella lo miraba.

-y no solo tu… nuestra princesa se ha vuelto una chica hermosa-dijo Edgar viendo a su esposa, ante esto vera sonrió.

-si… y tenemos un futuro yerno si te has dado cuenta-dijo vera viendo a su esposo, este se enojó un poco, cosa que recordó a su hijo.

-¿dices ese azabache medio alelado?-dijo Edgar un poco molesto, esto hizo que vera se riera ante los celos de su esposo.

-oye… está enamorada de el desde muy niña-dijo vera viendo a su esposo, este solo soltó un suspiro antes de empezar a desaparecer-¿eh? ¡Edgar!

-lo siento amor… no puedo estar así mucho tiempo-dijo Edgar empezando a desaparecer mientras vera veía esto asustado.

-Edgar no te vayas por favor…-en eso su esposo empezó a llorar por la situación mientras veía a la mujer de su vida.

-lo siento… espero poder verte de nuevo-dijo el hombre antes de desaparecer, esto hizo que vera llorara con fuerza viendo donde estaba su esposo.

-Edgar… te amo-dijo vera antes de irse a su cuarto, llorando con fuerza hasta quedarse dormida…

Al día siguiente, ash y serena empezaban a despertar, ambos chicos estaban confundidos por lo que había pasado, en eso la enfermera joy vio esto para acercarse a ambos chico para checarlos aunque estos seguían confundidos.

-¿Qué… que nos pasó?-dijo ash empezando a levantarse mientras serena miraba a su amigo ser checado.

-tuvieron una batalla el día de ayer… terminaron agotados por una extraña razón-dijo la enfermera mientras miraba al chico, este se sorprendió recordando esto.

-enfermera… ¿Qué sucedió con los que nos atacaron?-pregunto serena viendo a la enfermera mientras checaba a serena.

-al parecer salieron volando… ¿no recuerdan lo que paso ese día?-dijo la enfermera preocupada por esa situación, ambos chicos trataron pensar en lo que había pasado.

-la verdad… no recuerdo nada-dijo ash viendo hacia su amiga, ella también hacia un esfuerzo para recordar.

-ni yo… solo recuerda cuando estábamos comiendo y el empiezo del ataque-dijo serena un poco asustada ante esto, la enfermera terminaba el chequeo.

-mmmm lo más seguro es por su falta de energía, ya que según sus amigos perdieron el conocimiento-dijo la enfermera viendo a ambos chicos, esto preocupo a ambos aunque la enfermera les dio una sonrisa tranquilizadora-no se preocupen, no fue por heridas o algo parecido

-ya veo, eso es lo bueno-dijo serena más tranquila, mientras la enfermera empezaba a salir del cuarto-enfermera, gracias.

-no tienen que agradecerme es mi trabajo-dijo la mujer sonriendo mientras salía del cuarto, serena ante esto miro a su amigo.

-uffff… ash ¿Qué habrá pasado? ¿Por qué no podemos recordar después de eso?-dijo serena un poco preocupada por la situación.

-no recuerdo nada… solo recuerdo cuando empecé la batalla con ese del equipo rocket-dijo ash viendo a su amiga, la chica ante esto solo dio un suspiro.

-espero que podamos recordar lo que paso, al menos nadie salió herido-dijo serena acostándose de nuevo, ash miro a su amiga con atención mientras esta miraba el techo.

-yo también lo espero… serena-dijo el chico con algo nervioso al notar a su amiga, por alguna extraña razón serena se veía más bella- jejejej

-¿Qué sucede ash?-pregunto la chica ante la risa de su amigo, este solo la miro sonriendo.

-nada, solo que te ves bien con esa cara-dijo el chico ante esto, lo que hizo que ambos chicos se sonrojaran.

-ash… ¿enserio piensas eso?-dijo serena roja viendo a su amigo, este no podía ni mirar a su amiga por lo que había comentado.

-serena yo…-dijo ash viendo a su amiga, no sabía que le pasaba, últimamente andaba muy extraño con serena, antes de que pudiera decir algo, vera entro al cuarto.

-hola hija, veo que dormiste bien-dijo vera viendo a su hija, serena ante la llegada de su mama puso cara de enfado.

-hola mama… si dormí bien-dijo la chica un poco fastidiada, vera noto esto aunque no menciono nada por esta ash.

-hola señora, dormimos bien, aunque estamos un poco confundidos por lo que paso-dijo ash viendo a vera, ella volteo a ver a ash.

-¿y eso? ¿Qué no recuerdan lo que paso?-pregunto vera viendo a los dos chicos, estos negaron con la cabeza-¿les duele algo?

-no mama, es lo extraño por que la enfermera joy no encontró ningún problema-dijo serena viendo a vera, en eso serena noto marcas de lágrimas en el rostro de su madre-mama… tu…

-luego hablamos de eso hija, me dijo la enfermera que podrían bajar a almorzar-dijo vera viendo a ambos chicos, estos asintieron felices de poder salir sin problemas- (Edgar… ve a nuestra pequeña)

-será mejor ir ash, así podremos ver a clemont y bonny-dijo serena viendo a su amigo un poco sonrojada.

-sí que ya traigo un poco de hambre ¿vamos serena?-ofreciéndole la mano a su amiga, la chica ante este gesto se sorprendió empezando a levantarse.

-vamos ash-dijo serena sonriendo mientras salía junto a su amigo, ante esto vera se quedó mirando a su hija impresionada.

-será coincidencia o destino… ¿tú que crees… Edgar?-dijo vera viendo hacia el techo de la habitación.

Mientras en otro lado de kalos, varios soldados habían estado movilizándose por la base, algunos llevaban equipo militar otros traen pokemon extraños, otros empezaban a entrenar atreves de batallas, mientras pasaba esto en la oficina principal, el jefe miraba todo el movimiento.

-mmmm… veo que los últimos detalles se están afinando, dentro de poco podremos atacar-dijo este mirando a los soldados, esto le empezaba a excitar, ese olor a muerte y sangre.

-señor… los demás líderes ya se encuentran en sus respectivas regiones-dijo un soldado del team flare, este volteo su silla para mirarlo.

-muy bien, que los activos se mantengan en posición, tenemos que atacar simultáneamente-dijo este viendo al soldado, este asintió mientras le pasaba una carpeta-¿esto qué es?

-información acerca de avistamientos de los objetivos, por extraño que parezca uno de ellos no aparece-dijo el soldado inclinándose antes de empezar a marcharse, el jefe agarro la carpeta mirando la información.

-hm… así que esta desparecido, vaya idiota… así que estos niños también-dijo este apretando su mano, pasando sus dedos por las cicatrices de sus manos- les diste tus poderes, pero no pueden ni compararse con nosotros…

En eso algo en el empezó a resonar, su cuerpo expedía una luz rojiza sangre, ante esto se impresiono pero luego puso una cara casi diabólica, su sonrisa mostraba algo inhumano en el, sus ojos rojos mostraban una sed de muerte.

-al fin… esos estúpidos al fin lo lograron… 1 semana, solo 1 semana y comenzara-dijo este para empezar a reírse de una manera desquiciada…

En ciudad fractal, los chicos habían almorzado de manera tranquila mientras se contaban detalles de lo sucedido el día de ayer, serena escuchaba lo que había sucedió con ella con incredulidad en especial por su actitud… era muy parecida a la que había mostrado su hermano mayor… ash ante esto vio la mirada de serena se preocupó.

-bueno… será mejor que me vaya a casa hija-dijo vera al poco rato estando todos fuera del centro pokemon, serena se veía triste.

-lo se mama… gracias por venir hasta acá-dijo la chica viendo a su madre, esta solo le sonrió a su hija.

-de nada hija, tenía que cuidar de mi pequeña princesa-dijo vera guiñándole el ojo, este comentario impacto a la chica.

-¿pequeña princesa? ¿Así te decía tu mama serena?-pregunto bonny con algo de burla a su amiga, la chica solo se puso roja.

-en realidad el que le puso así fue su papa, le decía desde que estaba bebe-dijo vera viendo a su hija, esto hizo que serena sonrojarse más.

-jejenes que bonito, se ve que tu papa te quería mucho-dijo ash viendo a su amiga, esta volteo a verlo roja.

-si… pero no me gusta que me digan fuera de la casa-dijo serena viendo a su mama con reproche, vera solo rio ante la mirada de su hija.

-jejenes lo siento, bueno es mejor que me retire cuídense mucho chicos-dijo vera viendo a los amigos de su hija.

-eso siempre señora, nos cuidaremos todos-dijo clemont viendo a vera, ella sonrió para empezar a irse.

-hasta luego chicos, cuídense-dijo vera viendo a todos antes de empezar a irse, los chicos la despidieron con una sonrisa.

-bueno… aquí estamos solos de nuevo-dijo serena viendo a sus amigos, aunque se notaba su tristeza.

-vamos serena… todo mejorara, vamos a seguir nuestro viaje y nuestros sueños-dijo ash viendo a su amiga, ella le sonrió con mucha calidez.

-tienes razón vamos a seguir con…-en eso la chica noto que la enfermera joy venia corriendo hacia ellos-¿eh? ¿Qué sucede enfermera?

-uffff…. Uffff… ash tienes una llamada… es urgente-dijo la enfermera viendo al chico, este se sorprendió ante lo que decía la enfermera-te busca una chica… se llama Liliana.

-¿eh? ¿Liliana? Nunca había escuchado de ella-dijo ash aunque decidió encaminarse hacia los teléfonos seguida de una serena muy enojada.

-(¿Liliana? ¿Quién será esa chica para buscar a ash?)-pensó serena llegando a los teléfonos, solo había uno prendido y en ella se vio una chica.

-¿tú eres Liliana?-pregunto ash confundido ya que nunca había visto a ese chica en su vida, la muchacha asintió.

-hola ash… si soy Liliana, mucho gusto-dijo la chica un poco molesta por esa falta de educación del chico.

-oye ¿de dónde conoces a ash? Dice que nunca había escuchado tu nombre-dijo serena un poco molesta ante esto.

-la verdad… es que es la primera vez que veo a ash y que hablo con el-dijo Liliana viendo a serena, se distinguía mas de ella, era una chica de unos 28 años pelirroja.

-entonces ¿de dónde me llamas?-pregunto ash aún más confundido ante esto, Liliana esta vez volteo a ver ash.

-ufff… es algo difícil de explicar-dijo Liliana viendo a ash, para luego mirar a clemont y por ultimo a bonny.

-será mejor que nos digas o cortaremos la llamada…-decía clemont antes de callarse de golpe, había aparecido junto a Liliana una chica rubia.

-chicos… necesito de ustedes… los necesito como no tienes idea-dijo la chica empezando a llorar mientras veía a todos, los 4 chicos se quedaron mudos y pálidos de la impresión.

-es… es… es imposible-dijo serena tapándose la boca, la chica se mostró más su rostro tenía una cicatriz en su ojo derecho.

-esto debe ser una broma… no puede ser-dijo ash mirando entre la chica rubia y bonny asustado e impresionado.

-tu… tu eres…-dijo la niña impresionada viendo a la chica, esta asintió llorando aún más.

-si… soy yo… hola… hermano-dijo la chica mirando a clemont antes de mostrar la foto que había tomado hace muchos años.

-b… bo… bonny…

Bueno hasta aquí el capítulo de hoy, disculpen la tardanza tuve unos días ajetreados, en estos días subiré el capítulo número 10, aun no sé cuándo pero espero que sea en la brevedad posible, bueno hasta luego


	10. Chapter 10

Bueno aquí está el nuevo capítulo de mi fic, sé que es raro que subo capitulo en tan poco tiempo de diferencia, pero el momento lo amerita, bueno aquí llega…

"AVISO: EL SIGUIENTE CAPITULO CONTIENE ESCENAS TRISTE, POR FAVOR NO QUERER MATAR AL ESCRITOR XD"

Capítulo 10.

-bo…bo… bonny-dijeron los tres chicos viendo a la chica, era cierto… era su amiga pero crecida, la muchacha tendría unos 18 años.

-hola... chicos… hola… hermano-dijo la muchacha viendo a sus amigos con unos gruesas lagrimas saliendo de sus ojos.

-¿Cómo…? ¿Cómo es que podemos…?-dijo clemont viendo a su hermana, impresionado aun entre como se ve su hermana.

-ufff… es algo difícil de explicar, lo que ven no es una ilusión-dijo Liliana viendo a los chicos, los 4 chicos voltearon a ver a Liliana.

-entonces… ¿de verdad son…?-dijo bonny niña a su yo adulta, la chica asintió mientras miraba a la niña.

-si… somos del futuro… dios chicos-dijo la bonny adulta mientras veía a cada uno con una sonrisa pero a la vez lloraba, en eso otra chica castaña.

-hola… mi nombre es asuna, mucho gusto-dijo la castaña viendo los muchachos, era una chica más joven que bonny, castaña de ojos color miel.

-ufff chicas no tenemos mucho tiempo, vayan preparando…-dijo Liliana antes de ser callada por ash.

-¡¿se puede saber qué demonios pasa?! ¡¿Y cómo es que se comunicaron con nosotros?!-dijo ash entre enojado y furioso, esto sorprendió a todos.

-ash tranquilízate… es cierto ¿Cómo es que consiguieron comunicarse con nosotros?-dijo clemont confundido ante esta situación, pensando un sinfín de máquinas para lograr esa hazaña.

-nos tomó cerca de tres años encontrar los componentes… esto es una manera de comunicarnos con ustedes-dijo Liliana viendo a los chicos, estos la veían con desconfianza mientras bonny adulta se limpiaba las lágrimas.

-es imposible, no hay maquina ni habrá maquina alguna que pueda hacer eso-dijo clemont viendo aun con más desconfianza, aunque la chica rubia estaba seguro que era su hermana, le costaba aun admitirlo.

-jejeje, sigues siendo tan incrédulo hermano-dijo la bonny adulta con una sonrisa un poco sarcástica, para luego mirar a su hermano- tienes que abrir más esa mente, por eso no tienes novia.

-¡oye bonny yo no…!-clemont ante esto se cayó, si era ella sin duda, era su pequeña hermana, en eso clemont empezó a llorar.

-jejeje vez hermano, de vez hacerme más caso-dijo la niña viendo a su hermano también llorando, era raro hablar con su yo adulta y de esa manera.

-bonny…-dijo serena sin salir de su asombro, de ver a su amiga crecida aunque le consternaba esa cicatriz en su ojo.

-jejeje… perdón chicos, perdón por ser una llorona-dijo bonny adulta terminando de secarse las lágrimas.

-no es cierto… si eres mi yo adulto eres fuerte-dijo la bonny niña a su yo adulto, la chica miro a la niña con algo de ternura.

-todo esto es muy lindo pero tenemos que darnos prisa-dijo Liliana viendo a la bonny adulta, ella salió de su transe para mirar a la mujer.

-tienes razón, vamos a…-en eso escucho un golpe, había sido ash que aún estaba enojado por lo que estaba pasando

-¡primero que nada quiero saber que pasa aquí! No nos han explicado nada-dijo ash viendo a las tres chicas aun furioso.

-ash… ya te dijimos es difícil de explicar esto, no tenemos tiempo…-ash de nuevo interrumpió a Liliana, viéndola enojado.

-hemos sido atacados mis amigos y yo varias veces, si tú eres bonny entonces lo sabrás-dijo ash viendo a la bonny adulta, a ella se le ensombreció la mirada ante esto- díganos que sucede.

-je… igual de impulsivo que siempre… ash-dijo una voz masculina, aunque se escuchaba cansada los chicos la reconocieron casi al instante.

-no… esto es una broma-dijo ash viendo al hombre que aparecía entre las chicas, su cara llena de cicatrices y con una venda en un ojo.

-ahhhh… serena… él es…-dijo bonny viendo a la chica, la muchacha estaba blanca de la impresión, le era imposible creerlo pero ese ojo lo delataba.

-cuanto tiempo sin verte… hermanita-dijo el hombre mirando a serena, serena ante esto lloro un poco.

-a… a… Alan-dijo serena casi sin voz…

Mientras en otro lado de kalos, en la base varios soldados estaban ya movilizándose a las salidas, había pasado 5 años ahora podrían moverse con más facilidad, ya tenían puntos de reunión para las tropas por toda la región.

-bien esto me gusta, al fin vamos a iniciar esta verdadera guerra-dijo uno de los comandante viendo los puntos de reunión en un mapa.

-al fin saldremos de esta pocilga y acabaremos con este estupidez-dijo uno de los soldados del team flare poniéndose en marcha.

-lo que no entiendo es por qué el líder nos pidió una semana como mínimo-dijo el mismo comandante viendo al soldado.

-no lo sé… pero dice uno de los soldados que fue hacia su despecho que se veía… raro-dijo el soldado empezando a salir de la base, muchos dijeron que ese soldado salió aterrorizado de ahí.

-si escuche el rumor, dicen que su mirada, incluso su presencia sentía como si fuera la misma muerte-dijo el comandante tapándose del sol, había pasado pocas horas fuera de la base, varios pokemon se espantaron al ver las enormes puertas abrirse.

-al fin veremos este mundo caer en nuestras manos-dijo el soldados viendo a varios de sus compañeros saliendo a sus lados.

-si… al fin nuestras ambiciones se harán realidad-dijo el comandante caminando hacia algunos vehículos, siendo vistos por xeno.

-bien… todo va saliendo como lo hemos previsto señor-dijo xeno viendo al líder a su lado, este veía a todos los soldados aun excitado por ese momento.

-bien… tenemos poco para empezar los ataques-dijo este viendo a xeno, al ver su cara este se asustó… tenía una mirada desquiciada.

\- señor… ¿está seguro de comenzar las operaciones así? Pensé que empezaríamos en dos días-dijo xeno evitando los ojos de esa persona, este asintió viendo al científico.

-créeme es el mejor momento, nuestros enemigos estarán ocupados-dijo este viendo hacia la nada, sus ojos eran rojos.

-mmmm… me preocupa aun el objetivo alfa, por informes de ellos ha estado desaparecido-dijo xeno viendo al líder, este solo rio un poco.

-por favor ¿mencionas a ese pokemon? Su estado es más que deplorable-dijo este viendo a xeno, este evitaba todo contacto visual- ¿aún no está la maquina?

-necesitamos tiempo y recursos, sino conquistamos regiones será difícil-dijo xeno viendo hacia una zona de carga.

-bien deme una semana más y le traeré sus recursos-dijo el líder yendo a la zona de carga que miraba xeno.

-ufff… liso… ¿en que nos metimos? Ese hombre…-en eso cuando el líder abrió la puerta se escuchó los gritos agudos de muchos pokemon-dios como le puedo decir hombre…

En eso se escuchó como esos pokemon chillaban… mientras el hombre reía a carcajadas, en su mente solo pensaba una cosa... Pronto todo morirá tal y como aquella vez…

Mientras en el centro pokemon de ciudad fractal, serena y los demás no salían de su asombro al ver a Alan… aun que este se miraba más viejo… más desgastado que la última vez que lo vieron, serena no podía apartar la vista de su hermano.

-¿Qué diablos es…?-dijo ash sin salir de su asombro, Alan se veía 10 años más viejo, era un señor ya de 34 años, aunque se veía de una edad mayor.

-hola chicos... ash si no te importa, no les hables así a mi familia-dijo Alan viendo a ash con su único ojo visible.

-¿tu familia? ¿Cómo que tu familia?-pregunto ash sin entender aun la situación, Alan solo miraba a ash para luego pasar serena.

-chicas… vayan alistando todo… tienen que partir haya-dijo Alan para mirar a Liliana y luego a asuna, ambas asintieron para salir de la pantalla

-Alan… ¿Qué paso? ¿Por qué están así tú y bonny?-dijo serena al fin saliendo del shock de ver a así a su hermano mayor y a su amiga.

-… serena… yo…-dijo bonny sin poder ver a sus amigos, esto estaba poniendo de nervios a todos en especial ash.

-bien… esto acabo, no nos han dicho nada y si son del futuro-dijo ash ya molesto, las situaciones en las últimas semanas lo habían hartado-¿Dónde estamos nosotros? ¿Por qué no hemos hablado con ellos?

-ash… no podemos dejarlos, necesitan nuestra ayuda si es que pudieron comunicarse con nosotros-dijo serena viendo a su amigo, aun confundida por la situación, ash estaba alterado después de los ataques que habían recibido él y sus amigos.

-¡¿Por qué no hablamos con nosotros?! ¡Contesta…!

-¡por que están muertos!-grito Alan viendo ahora si a ash, esto hizo que todos quedaron mudos, la bonny adulta ante esto soltó un sollozo-¡eso querías escuchar ash!

-…-serena ante esto se quedó muda… esa mirada… la mirada de su hermano…

-ahhh… ahhh ¿Cómo…?-pregunto clemont sin creer lo que había escuchado, Alan ante esto vio a todos en especial a serena.

-¡querías que dijera eso ash! Ahhh… quieres que me martirice más-dijo Alan sin poder contener las lágrimas al igual que la bonny adulta.

-¿a qué te refieres?-dijo ash viendo a Alan asustado, Alan miraba al chico con un mescla de furia y dolor.

-yo los mate… por mi culpa… por mi culpa serena… tu… clemont-dijo Alan viendo a todos con un dolor en su rostro.

-Alan… ¿Por qué… por qué dices que…?-dijo serena viendo a su hermano, bonny adulta vio a Alan para luego abrazarlo.

-Alan… tranquilo… ya lloraste durante 10 años-dijo bonny viendo a Alan, este solo empezó a llorar mientras tenía la cabeza baja.

-fue mi culpa… ustedes… ustedes después de como los trate-dijo Alan viendo a su hermana, ella… ella era la que más le dolía.

-Alan… espera a que nos vayamos y les cuentas todo-dijo bonny adulta viendo a Alan, este negó la cabeza.

-por esto les hablamos… por esto iremos haya… sino les digo… dudo mucho-dijo Alan antes de que ash viera directamente.

-¡dinos que paso y por qué dices que tú nos mataste!-dijo ash ya muy alterado, Alan ante esto se recompuso un poco.

-te lo diré… solo… no te alteres ni me digas nada-dijo Alan viendo a ash, bonny niña veía esto sin poder creérselo-esto sucedió hace 10 años…

-flash back-

-jejeje… ¿eso es todo Alan?-dijo Giovanni ante un chico vencido, Alan estaba arrodillado ante el golpeado.

-ahhh… ahhh demonios… ¡demonios!-grito Alan lanzándose a pelear, sus pokemon… arceus… había perdido.

-je, quítalo-dijo Giovanni, en eso una cosa negra surgió de la nada golpeando a Alan, este grito de dolor.

-¡agh! ¡Ahhh… mi ojo!-grito Alan agarrándose la parte de su ojo derecho, Giovanni ante esto reía al verlo sufrir.

-jajajaj eres un niño estúpido, ya no te queda nada por el pelear-dijo Giovanni viendo al chico, este veía a la creatura detrás de Giovanni.

-ahhh… ahhh, no me importa… no me importa-dijo Alan, pero el chico ya temblaba de miedo, su fuerza para seguir peleando.

-acaba con su sufrimiento humano, creatura-dijo Giovanni viendo a la creatura negra detrás suyo, esta reacciono lanzando un tentáculo hacia él.

-…-Alan esperaba el ataque con el ojo cerrado, seguro que iba a morir…

-¡greninja shuriken de agua!-se escuchó un grito de la nada, en eso un enorme shuriken de agua corto el tentáculo, Alan abrió el ojo como pudo, eran ash y serena-¡Alan!

-a… ash… serena… ¡no! ¡No, no, váyanse de aquí ahora!-dijo Alan aterrado al ver a los dos chicos ahí, serena llego con su hermano revisando sus heridas.

-déjame ver Alan… venimos a ayudarte-dijo serena viendo a su hermano, en eso noto la herida en su ojo… lo había perdido-vamos… vamos a sacarte de aquí.

-¡serena vete y llévate a ash! ¡Por favor escóndanse, déjenme morir aquí!-dijo Alan viendo a su hermana, pero aun así ella lo ayudo a levantarse.

-no te voy a dejar aquí… no te vamos a dejar aquí-dijo serena empezando a caminar con su hermano apoyado aquí.

-yo me quedare… ahora es mi turno Alan-dijo ash viendo a su amigo, este se aterro al saber que se irían.

-¡no ash, demonios!-dijo Alan antes de que varios tentáculos rodearan al azabache, serena miro esto con terror-¡ash!

-¡váyanse, ahora!-grito ash encarando a la creatura seguido de su greninja, serena ante esto empezó a caminar.

-vamos… vamos Alan, el… el estará bien, es ash-dijo la chica caminando con su hermano, Alan estaba aterrado.

-no… no… serena… por favor déjame aquí-dijo Alan viendo a su hermana, casi suplicando, serena no le hacía caso-¡serena déjame aquí!

-no… no lo hare, ya es suficiente Alan… ya por favor-dijo la chica con la mirada ensombrecida, Alan lo noto enseguida.

-serena… por favor, por favor no hubieran venido por mí-dijo Alan viendo unas lágrimas cayendo por el rostro de su hermana-serena…

-¡ya deja de quejarte! ¡No voy a dejar a mi propio hermano atrás!-dijo serena viéndolo con ira, esto impacto a Alan.

-serena… yo…- en eso detrás de ellos se escuchó una enorme explosión, la misma onda expansiva los alcanzo a aventar-no… no ¡ash!

-¡ash! ¡No por favor no!-grito serena viendo detrás suyo, el fuego consumía la zona de la batalla, serena empezó a llorar.

-jejeje, vaya vaya lo que nos vino a echar el jefe-dijo uno de los comandantes viendo hacia los dos chicos, Alan ante esto se asustó.

-vete… ¡serena vete yo lo detendré!-dijo Alan viendo a su hermana, ella no reaccionaba, entonces el comandante saco algunos crobat y weavile-¡déjala a ella mátame a mí!

-je… como desees de igual manera el jefe se encargara de ella-dijo el comandante viendo a Alan, este se vio con miedo pero al menos defendería a ella-¡crobat veneno x! ¡Weavile usa corte!

-(lo siento mama… al menos uno de tus hijos llegara a casa)-pensó Alan cerrando sus ojos, en eso una explosión se escuchó y algo cayó encima suya… o más bien alguien- ahhh… ahhh

Delante de él, estaba la peor escena de todas… su hermana, se había puesto enfrente de él recibiendo los ataques por él, ante esto Alan se incorporó de inmediato mientras un tentáculo llegaba a ellos.

-estas muerto niño, ahora…-no termino de hablar cuando el tentáculo lo atravesó, para empezar luego jalarlo, los pokemon notaron esto, pero dos tentáculos más los agarraron.

-no… no, no, no serena ¡serena por favor, por favor!-dijo Alan agarrando a su hermana, la chica vio a su hermano con una sonrisa.

-no llores… supe lo que te paso Alan, ya soportaste mucho-dijo serena acariciando el rostro de su hermano mayor, Alan al fin lloro con fuerza.

-¡era yo, era yo serena, yo debí!..-en eso serena le puso su mano en la boca, cosa que impacto a Alan aún más.

-ya no hables… al menos… pudimos… protegerte… al menos… una vez…-dijo la chica cerrando los ojos, Alan ante esto exploto al fin en llanto.

-¡NO, NO! ¡Por favor, por favor! ¡Serena!-grito Alan abrazando a su hermana, su llanto se escuchó por toda la base… hasta que se escuchó un grito más fuerte… era una niña-ahhh… bonny.

Alan ante esto se paró para su dolor tuvo que dejar ahí a su hermana, sus heridas no le permitían caminar… pero ese llanto lo movía, Alan empezó a tratar de caminar, cuando sus piernas pudieron responder mejor empezó a correr, guiado por los gritos de la niña… llego a la parte más cercana a la entrada… ahí lo vio… era bonny sentada delante de derrumbamiento.

-bonny…-Alan se acercó a la niña, esta tenía una herida en el ojo, pero del lado izquierdo, en el derrumbe lo noto… la mano robótica de clemont- bonny…

-buaaaa… buaaa-lloraba la niña intentando quitar algunas piedras, en eso Alan la cargo mientras la niña lloraba más y más.

-vamos… tenemos que irnos bonny…-dijo Alan cargando a la niña antes de ver el derrumbe, antes de salir de la base…

-fin del flash back-

Ash y los demás escuchaban incrédulos esto, la bonny adulta solo abrazaba a Alan mientras veía a los chicos con una culpa enorme, en especial a su hermana, ante esto ash apretó sus puños llenos furia.

-tu… tu ¡tú pides que te ayudemos después de eso! ¡Destruiste todo por tu orgullo!-dijo ash viendo a Alan con furia, este solo asintió.

-se… sé que lo que hice es imperdonable… pero no queda mucho tiempo-dijo Alan viendo a ash casi suplicándole-ash eh pagado mi error cada día… cada maldito día durante 10 años… yo.

En eso en el centro pokemon hubo un bajón de energía, esto preocupo a Alan haciendo que este empezara a desprender un aura oscura, esto asusto a bonny del futuro.

-¡Alan no lo hagas si haces eso!-dijo bonny pero Alan solo la miro con algo de severidad, de repente la energía volvió a la tranquilidad.

-ahhh… ahhh no poder hacer esto mucho-dijo Alan viendo a ash, así como el pikachu de este, en eso un aura recorrio a pikachu.

-¿eh? ¡Pikachu que pasa!-dijo ash viendo a su pokemon rodeado por esa aura, en eso salió corriendo hacia la parte de afuera del centro pokemon-¡pikachu!

-no… no te preocupes… necesito que me ayudes, necesito que mantengas la energía-dijo Alan viendo a ash, este lo veía furioso-por favor… si pierdo la conexión… nosotros.

-¡tú que Alan! ¡Quieres que te ayude con lo que hiciste!-dijo ash viéndolo furioso, bonny adulta ante esto lo miro enojado.

-¡ash ya para! ¡Por favor necesitamos tu ayuda!-dijo bonny viendo a su amigo, ante esta mirada ash se cayó- por favor ash… por favor.

-ash…-dijo serena viendo a su amigo, aunque comprendía su enojo, ellos necesitaban ayuda, en eso bonny niña se paró.

-¡yo iré a ayudarlo! ¡Necesitan de nuestra ayuda!-dijo la niña dándose media vuelta cosa que sorprendió a todos, aunque esto hizo sonreír a Alan.

-je… gracias bonny-dijo Alan mientras la niña se iba, en eso clemont se paró también para ver a Alan.

-yo también iré, no podrán solos…-dijo clemont viendo a ash, este solo asintió mientras miraba a Alan una vez más.

-te ayudare… pero luego arreglare cuentas contigo-dijo ash saliendo junto a clemont del centro pokemon, Alan ante esto empezó a ver a su hermana.

-ufff… serena… yo-dijo Alan antes de que su hermana negara la cabeza, entendía a su yo del futuro, en parte.

-no digas nada… Alan ya no te mortifiques más-dijo serena viendo a su hermano, ante esto el hombre se impresiono y soltó una lagrima.

-serena… hermanita…-en eso tanto Liliana como asuna llegaron con algunas maletas, esto sorprendió a serena.

-estamos listas… ¿Qué paso con la energía hace unos momentos?-dijo Liliana viendo a Alan, este solo la volteo a ver.

-un bajón de energía haya… prepara la maquina… es hora de irnos-dijo Alan viendo a Liliana, ella asintió, mientras asuna miraba al hombre.

-ya pronto… veremos un mundo mejor no es así-dijo la chica viendo a Alan, este como pudo le sonrió.

-ya lo veras dentro de poco… solo-en eso la energía se restableció bien en el centro pokemon, cosa que alegro a Alan-bueno… lo lograron… oye serena ¿aún no le dices nada ash?

-¡¿eh?! ¡¿Pero qué dices?!-dijo la chica roja ante el comentario de su hermano, este rio un poco por la expresión.

-jejejeje… vaya, extrañaba esas expresiones… esos significa que no lo has hecho aún-dijo Alan viendo a su hermana, esto impresiono a la chica-jejeje… cuando vea a mi otro yo, le daré una paliza si te molesta.

-Alan…-dijo serena sin creer esa sonrisa de su hermano, en eso una maquina se activó del lado de Alan.

-bien… es momento, serena cuidado con el viento-dijo Alan antes de que un vórtice se abriera del lado de serena, a unos metros de ella.

-¿eh? ¿Pero qué…?-la chica se fijó en el vórtice y para su sorpresa podía ver a Alan, el mismo Alan de la pantalla.

-¡serena!-grito ash asustado al ver el vórtice, serena veía incrédula lo que pasaba, en eso la chica castaña se puso al otro lado del vórtice.

-bueno… voy yo primero, jejejej nos vemos al otro lado-dijo asuna viendo a Alan, este asintió al mismo tiempo que la muchacha saltaba, en eso llego del lado de serena-¡woaw! Lo logre.

-sí, si siempre tan arriesgada como siempre asuna-dijo bonny adulta antes de hacer lo mismo que su amiga, la chica llego bien-¡agh! Como duele esas descargas.

-¿eh?... ustedes… de verdad-dijo serena viendo a ambas chicas, en eso asuna se tropezó por lo mareada que estaba, aunque ash la sostuvo- (¡¿Qué demonio?! Esa niña)

-eh… gracias-dijo asuna apenada, ante esto ash sonrió un poco.

-de nada… bonny…-dijo ash viendo a su amiga adulta, la chica negó con la cabeza.

-no digas nada… además me tendrán que decir de otra manera-dijo la chica viendo como llegaban bonny niña y clemont.

-oye pero ¿Cómo es que están aquí?-pregunto la bonny niña viendo a su versión adulta, ella se agacho para verla.

-luego te cuento, ahora necesitamos esperar a Alan y Liliana-dijo la Bonny adulta viendo al vórtice, en eso ambos mencionados estaban en la entrada, pero de un momento a otro el vórtice disminuyo de tamaño-¡oh no! ¡Vamos Liliana y Alan!

-ufff… bueno… te las encargo Liliana-dijo Alan viendo a la pelirroja, para sorpresa de todos la mujer estaba llorando.

-Alan…-dijo Liliana antes de besar a Alan, cosa que sorprendió a todos menos a asuna y bonny adulta, aunque serena estaba echando humo.

-(oye, oye como se atreve a…)-en eso la pelirroja fue aventada por Alan saliendo del vórtice justo a tiempo, antes de que se cerrara-¿eh? ¡Alan!

-¡Alan! ¡Alan abre el portal de nuevo!-dijo bonny adulta viendo al Alan, este sentó en el monitor agotado.

-¡por favor ábrelo! ¡Por favor, abre el portal!-dijo asuna asustada, Alan respiraba con dificultad aunque sonreía.

-no… no puedo… solo podía abrirlo para ustedes 3-dijo Alan viendo la pantalla, en eso afuera de su casa empezaron varias explosiones-je… justo a tiempo.

-¡Alan abre el portal por favor! ¡Por favor Alan!-dijo bonny viéndolo, en eso para sorpresa de todos este se empezaba a desvanecer.

-Alan…-dijo serena viendo a su hermano, este se desvanecía en el aire mientras miraba su hogar por última vez.

-lo siento… creo… que este es mi castigo… al menos… pude ayudarlos-dijo Alan viendo a sus amigos, una lagrima bajaba por donde estaba su ojo derecho-vaya… si puedo llorar por aquí.

-¡papa por favor!-dijo asuna viendo a Alan, esto dejo sin habla a serena y a los demás.

-le dijiste… papa-dijo serena viendo a la chica… aun que esto era imposible, en eso serena vio a su hermano que empezaba a desvanecerse totalmente.

-jejeje lo siento asuna… esta vez no puedo… cuida mucho de ellas-dijo Alan viendo a la castaña, la chica exploto en llanto.

-Alan…-dijo bonny adulta viendo a Alan, este le sonrió como pocas veces lo hacía.

-bonny… gracias por… darme un motivo para vivir-dijo Alan viendo a la chica, ella empezó a llorar mientras Alan centraba su mirada Liliana- Liliana yo…

-no digas… nada mas-dijo la mujer cabizbaja mientras lloraba, en eso Alan vio a todos, clemont, ash, la bonny pequeña, clemont-perdónenme… perdónenme por todo… solo quería verlos… una última vez.

-…-ash ahí lo comprendió, de alguna manera el… en eso tanto clemont como bonny niña lloraban, siendo la niña abrazada por su yo adulta.

-serena…-dijo Alan haciendo voltear a serena su mirada, este le sonrió como lo hacía de niño-gracias… gracias por darme la oportunidad… de tener una hermana…

-… hermano…-dijo la chica impactada, en eso el chico paso un dedo por la pantalla como si acariciara el rostro de su hermana.

-si me dieran a escoger… volvería a renacer para viajar contigo… en un mundo mejor-dijo Alan mientras desaparecía, serena ante esto al fin reacciono.

-¡hermano!-grito la chica mientras el chico se hacía polvo, con una sonrisa en su rostro…

-gracias… por todo… los veré… algún día….

Bueno hasta aquí el capítulo de hoy… espero que no me odien por esto, sé que es muy sad… solo quiero informar que me tomare una semana de descanso del fic, arreglando unas cosas en casa y haciendo los que me tocan de caminos enlazados


	11. Chapter 11

Hola disculpen la tardanza del capitulo, como mencione anterior mente tuve unas cosas que hacer en mi casa y el capitulo de caminos enlazados, bueno después de la hora sad… continuemos con la historia.

Capitulo 11.

-ufff… aun sigue llorando-dijo Liliana viendo la puerta de uno de los cuartos, habían pasado 3 horas desde que ella, bonny y asuna llegaron.

-no la culpo… quería mucho a alan, después de todo lo que paso-dijo la bonny adulta viendo el cuarto donde estaba asuna.

-si… perdónenme-dijo Liliana viendo a la chica rubia, ella tambien había llorado aunque no tanto como su amiga.

-no te preocupes… si asuna hubiera sabido de eso, se hubiera quedado con alan-dijo bonny viendo a su amiga, Liliana aun se arrepentia de eso.

-debi haberles dicho… en especial a asuna-dijo la peliroja viendo hacia uno de los pasillos, no habían hablado mucho con ash y los demás.

-no la hubieras parado… ufff es igual de obstinada que alan-dijo bonny con un suspiro de nostalgia, Liliana ante esto rio un poco.

-si, aunque tu no te quedas atrás-dijo la chica viendo con algo de burla a la rubia, esto hizo que se enojara un poco-se nota que ambas fueron criadas por alan.

-no es cierto, ellos eran los obstinados-dijo bonny viendo a su amiga con una cara de reproche, en eso noto que alguien las observaba-¿Por qué no sales amiga?

-¿eh? ¿Cómo se dieron cuenta que estaba aquí?-pregunto la bonny niña saliendo de su escondite, Liliana al verla sonrio un poco.

-con años de practica pequeña… vaya esto si es raro-dijo la peli roja viendo a ambas, aun cuando eran en si la misma persona, sus ojos y su rostro eran muy diferentes-nunca pensé ver a bonny de niña.

-lo se, es raro verme asi… pero hablando de eso-dijo la bonny adulta viendo a su amiga algo pensativa-no es conveniente que utilice el mismo nombre que ella.

-jajaja tienes razón, luego nos van a confundir-dijo bonny niña viendo a su versión adulta, ella pensó un poco hasta que recordó un viejo nombre.

-sera mejor que desde hoy me llamen eureka, recuerdo que papa me iba a poner asi-dijo la chica viendo a ambas, esto sorprendio a la niña.

-yo no recuerdo que papa mencionara eso-dijo bonny sorprendida ante esto, bonny (ahora eureka) la miro con una sonrisa.

-fueron muchas cosas, mi papa no hablaba mucho-dijo eureka viendo a bonny, la niña entendio y se puso un poco triste.

-oye... ¿extrañaste mucho ver a los demás?-le pregunto bonny viéndola con unos ojos un poco llorosos, ante esto eureka cargo a la niña.

-si, los extrañe, los extrañe durante mucho tiempo-dijo eureka viendo a la niña a los ojos, pero en eso le sonrio-pero aquí estamos y los vamos a ayudar.

-¡bonny! ¿Dónde estas…?-pregunto alguien desde la entrada del pasillo, era serena que al verla junto a su versión adulta se quedo callada-ah… hola, lo siento si interrumpi.

-no te preocupes serena, solo hablábamos-dijo eureka viendo a su amiga, muy dentro de ella su corazón se sentía oprimido por esas palabras.

-jejeje perdón por preocuparlos-dijo Liliana viendo a serena con una sonrisa, ella solo la ignoro aunque su rostro se veía un enojo bastante grande.

-bonny ya esta la comida, tu hermano te estaba buscando-dijo serena viendo a la niña, ella asintió bajándose de los brazos de eureka-eh… bonny…

-dime eureka, nos evitamos confusiones-dijo la chica riéndose un poco, esto impresiono a serena, aun de adulta su risa era idéntica a su versión niña-iremos en unos momentos.

-muy bien eureka, les dire a los demás-dijo serena viendo a su amiga con una sonrisa antes de darse media vuelta, al ver a Liliana solo volteo a la mirada.

-¿a esta que mosca le pico? No es como me habían dicho tu y alan-dijo Liliana viendo a eureka, ella solo veía a su amiga aguantándose la risa.

-no la culpes, lo que paso es que se dio cuenta que su hermano tiene novia-dijo eureka viendo a Liliana divertida, esto confundio a la chica.

-¿eh? Pero si yo no le eh dicho nada, como su…-en eso la chica empezó a reaccionar y empezó a ponerse tan roja como su cabello-¡diablos! ¡vieron cuando me despedi de alan!

-jajaja, si que saben dar un espectáculo de telenovela-dijo eureka viendo a su amiga con cara picarona.

-ahhh… esta celosa, alan ya me había comentado eso de su hermana-dijo Liliana viendo hacia el pasillo, aunque se sentía extraña por esa situación.

-yo sabia de eso, pero en realidad lo sabia por su relación con ash-dijo eureka viendo a su amiga, esto hizo reir un poco a Liliana.

-bueno, tendre que hacer migas con mi cuñada-dijo Liliana parándose al igual que bonny, ambas miraron la puerta donde estaba asuna- asuna…

-¡ya les dije que me dejaran en paz!-grito la chica bastante alterada, no quería ver a nadie y mucho menos a Liliana.

-vamos a bajar a comer… abre la puerta y ven-dijo Liliana un poco alterada por como se encontraba la chica.

-¡ya te dije no quiero verte Liliana, lárgate!-dijo la chica tirando una almoada a la puerta, esto hizo que eureka se enojara.

-oye tranquilízate asuna, no es culpa de ella lo que paso…-dijo eureka antes de que un golpe mas fuerte la callara.

-¡tu no tienes derecho de decir nada bonny! ¡no tiene derecho!-grito la chica mas furiosa, ellas no entendían lo que pasaba con ella…

-ahhh… vámonos eureka, será mejor que la dejemos tranquila-dijo Liliana viendo a la chica, aun que le dolia esa situación, eureka vio la puerta una ultima vez antes de seguir a Liliana.

-…-asuna veía la puerta llena de furia, ellas no tenían ni una idea de lo que pasaba, no sabían lo que no es tener de nuevo familia…

Después de un rato, clemont, ash, serena, bonny, eureka y Liliana se encontraban en el comedor hablando entre ellos, aunque serena solo hablaba con Liliana para disimular enfrente de sus amigos, Liliana veía esto entre divertida y un poco confundida, mientras bonny y eureka veian esto con una sonrisa.

-(pobre Liliana la va a llevar un poco mal con serena, aunque esta es la primera vez que la veo asi por su hermano)-dijo eureka viendo a su amiga con una risita en los labios, ante esto bonny volteo a ver a su versión adulta.

-sera divertido de ver esto ¿no lo crees?-dijo la niña viéndola, esto la sorprendio un poco para luego sonreírle.

-si, tienes razón aunque hay que vigilarlas-dijo eureka viendo a la niña antes de ver hacia las escaleras que llevaban a los dormitorios.

-oye ¿se encuentra bien asuna? No la hemos visto desde que llegaron-pregunto bonny viendo a Liliana, ella lo miro un poco triste.

-no lo esta… la verdad la entiendo, no es fácil ver morir a tu papa-dijo Liliana viendo hacia las escaleras.

-ya veo… aun me es difícil pensar que ella es la hija de alan-dijo ash viendo a Liliana, la chica suspiro ante esto.

-lo se que es difícil de pensar eso, ufff pero hay algo mas-dijo Liliana viendo a todos, era un tema muy delicado para ellas.

-a mi me es imposible pensarlos, en este lugar alan nunca tuvo novia-dijo serena un poco molesta con Liliana, eso de que besara a su hermano no le hizo ni una pizca de gracia.

-en realidad, alan y yo nos conocemos desde hace dos años-dijo Liliana viendo a serena un poco seria, pero disimulaba para no reírse.

-¿eh? Entonces ¿Quién es la mama de asuna?-pregunto bonny viendo a la peliroja, ella solto un suspiro.

-ufff… no lo sabemos-dijo Liliana viendo a todos, esto dejo confundidos a todos los presentes.

-¿Cómo que no saben? Entonces asuna…-dijo serena entendiendo un poco, eureka asintió ante esto.

-si, asuna no es la hija biologíca de alan… la encontramos hace 10 años-dijo eureka viendo a su amiga.

-¿eh? y ¿los padres de asuna donde están?-dijo serena viendo a la chica confundida, eureka la vio con una sonrisa de nostalgia.

-no sabemos… nisiquiera ella sabe quienes son-dijo eureka viendo a sus amigos, esto hizo que se les revolvieran el estomago-yo fui la que la encontré en primer lugar…

-flash back-

En medio de una ciudad en ruinas, varios soldados desfilaban entre las calles impartiendo justicia a su manera, mujeres, hombres y niños se escondían como podían de los soldados, no se escuchaba ningún pokemon en los alrededores, los entrenadores eran capturados o peor aun, de entre la gente se encontraba eureka de 10 años.

-ufff… esos malditos todavía andan rondando-dijo la niña viendo a los soldados pasar, durante esos 2 años había entrenado bastante- necesito encontrar provisiones.

-dee… deeene-dijo el pokemon eléctrico viendo a su entrenadora, la niña le sonrio un poco a su pokemon.

-podemos hacerlo, ahora solo falta que no nos descubran-dijo la niña moviéndose entre la gente mientras buscaba alimentos.

-bien, al parecer esta ciudad ya esta mas tranquila-dijo uno de los soldados viendo a la gente que se movia a un lado de ellos.

-si, batallamos mucho pero al fin esta bajo nuestro control-dijo otro soldado viendo a la gente, en eso un joven se puso enfrente de ellos, era drew-¡eh! pero si es el famoso coordinador pokemon.

-ahh… malditos, estaba esperándolos-dijo drew furioso, tenia vendado parte del brazo derecho y algo de su torso.

-ahhh ¿te refieres a lo de tu novia? Por favor ya paso dos años de eso-dijo uno de los soldados con saña, esto hizo enfurecer mas a drew.

-¡les voy a hacer pagar lo que le hicieron a may y su familia!-dijo drew sacando a su roserade, esto hizo que los soldados lo miraran con burla.

-enserio niño ¿piensas que nos vas a derrotar a todos nosotros?-dijo el soldado sacando una pokebola, de el surgio un magmotar, después de unos minutos, roserade se encontraba muerta y drew totalmente vencido-hm, patético no eres nada contra nosotros.

-maldicion ¡maldicion! ¡voy a destruirlos a todos!-dijo drew lanzándose contra los soldados, pero estos lo recibieron con un puñetazo.

-je, esas palabras las escuchamos muchas veces y sabes algo-dijo el soldado acercándose a drew herido-todos están muertos ¡llevenselo de aquí!

Los soldados agarraron a drew y lo arrastraron por toda la ciudad hasta sacarlo, bonny veía esto preocupada y la vez enojada ante esta situación, deedeene vio la reacción de su entrenadora preocupada por lo que pueda hacer.

-no… no tambien drew, pensé que se había desaparecido-dijo la niña viendo a los soldados llevarse al chico, en eso saco una pokebola- voy… a detenerlos.

-(no hagas una estupides… bonny)-dijo una voz en su cabeza, bonny ante esto cerro los ojos molesta, era alan.

-(alan, déjame ir por ellos)-dijo la niña por medio de su mente, alan le había mostrado como hacerlo.

-(no… si lo haces sabes que ellos no tendrán piedad contigo)-dijo alan por medio de su mente, esto hizo que bonny se enojara.

-(¡ellos fueron los que mataron a nuestros amigos! no me puedo quedar asi nada mas)-dijo bonny empezando a caminar hacia ellos, en eso alan la detuvo-(alan no utilices tus poderes contra mi)

-(lo siento, pero no dejare que te arriesgues… bonny ¿vas acompañada?)-pregunto alan esto sorprendio a bonny.

-(no… eh evitado todo tipo de contacto con la gente ¿Por qué lo…?)-en eso la niña se callo al ver a una niña tirada en un callejo-(¡alan liberame hay una niña herida!)

De un momento a otro bonny pudo moverse, ella se acerco a la niña que estaba tirada, noto que tenia el pelo castaño, al voltearla pudo notar que estaba un poco herida y desnutrida, esto asusto a bonny ya que pensó que la niña estaba muerta.

-vamos, no puedes estar muerta-dijo la niña poniendo su cabeza en su pecho, ahí lo escucho… un latido leve-vamos… te llevare conmigo.

-ma… mama…-dijo la niña muy apenas, bonny como pudo la ayudo a apoyarse, la niña no pesaba tanto.

-dios… vamos resiste, te llevare conmigo-dijo bonny caminando con la niña, en eso noto unas cosas tiradas-deedeene llévate eso, me imagino que son de ella.

El pokemon salio de la bolsa de bonny para recoger lo mas rápido que pudo las cosas, para luego meterse con ellas en la bolsa de bonny, la niña al notarlo empezó a caminar lo mas rápido que pudo con la castaña apoyada en ella, de un momento a otro llegaron a la casa donde alan las esperaba en una silla de ruedas.

-bonny… ponla aquí en la cama-dijo alan agarrando a la niña castaña para ponerla en la cama con cuidado-¿Qué paso? ¿habia alguien mas con ella?

-no… solo la encontré a ella y algunas cosas suyas me imagino-dijo bonny dejando salir a deedeene para luego poner su bolsa en la mesa.

-mmmm, esta muy débil, parece que no ha comido en un tiempo-dijo alan checando a la niña, en eso ella empezó a reaccionar.

-ahhh… ahhh ¿Dónde… donde estoy?-pregunto la niña abriendo los ojos, esto impresiono a bonny pero luego noto a alan tambalearse.

-alan…-dijo bonny preocupada por su amigo, este solo negó la cabeza un poco.

-no te preocupes… hola, estas en mi casa, me llamo alan-dijo el chico viendo a la niña, ella lo miraba aun confundida- y ella es bonny, ella te trajo aquí.

-hola ¿Cómo te llamas?-dijo bonny acercándose a la niña, ella se quedo mirando a la nada pero no algo le dolio.

-no… no lo recuerdo-dijo la niña viendo a bonny, esto preocupo a alan mientras veía a la niña buscando mas heridas.

-¿recuerdas algo antes de que despertaras? ¿tu casa o tus papas?-dijo alan viendo a la niña, ella de nuevo negó con la cabeza.

-no… no puedo recordar nada, por mas que intento-dijo la niña, en eso deedeene se acerco con un collar que traía un nombre impreso.

-¿eh? ese collar… debe ser de ella, aquí pone… asuna-dijo bonny viendo a la niña, ella solo la veía confundida por su falta de memoria.

-ese es mi nombre… uffff me gustaría saber mas de mi-dijo asuna un poco triste, alan vio esa mirada y agarro la mano de la niña.

-no te preocupes, aquí te cuidaremos, nos cuidaremos entre los tres-dijo alan viendo a la niña con una sonrisa, esto hizo que la niña lo viera emocionada.

-jejeje vamos a comer, consgui algo de comida-dijo bonny viendo a alan, este le sonrio mientras le daba su mano a asuna.

-ven, vamos a cenar los tres…-dijo alan con una sonrisa.

-fin del flash back-

Al escuchar la historia todos se quedaron mudos, serena incluso quería llorar, bonny se acerco a la chica para poder abrazarla, esa forma de ser, era igual que la tenia el con ella, cuando ambos eran niños, ash se quedo mudo ante esto, el no había conocido a su papa y solo tenia a su mama, sabia lo que era que te falte alguno de tus padres.

-¿terminaste de contarles…?-dijo una voz detrás de ellos, era asuna que se veía enojada y con rastros de haber llorado.

-asuna… perdón no pensé que habias salido-dijo eureka viendo a su amiga, ella solo se sento a un lado de eureka y ash.

-no debiste a verles contado… eso era muy personal-dijo asuna aun molesta, esto hizo que eureka se pusiera nerviosa.

-asuna, ellos se preocuparon por ti es normal cuando…-eureka se callo, asuna la veía enojada.

-ellos son tus amigos, no lo mios, la única persona que mi importaba esta muerto-dijo asuna molesta, cosa que incomodo a todos.

-no tienes que hablar asi asuna, ellos eran amigos de alan-dijo Liliana viendo a la chica, ella lo volteo a ver aun mas enojada.

-no me importa si eran amigos de mi papa o no, mi papa murió-dijo asuna levantándose un poco de la mesa viendo a Liliana- y no me quieras regañar como si fueras mi mama Liliana.

-asuna…-dijo Liliana impactada en eso serena se paro enojada ante esas palabras.

-¡asuna ya basta!-dijo serena enojada, esto impresiono a eureka y a Liliana, asuna se volteo a ver a serena enojada.

-¡tu no te metas, de todos menos tu te puedes meter!-dijo asuna enojada, ya había escuchado del carácter de serena por su papa.

-¡claro que puedo, si tu eres hija de alan, entonces eres mi sobrina!-dijo serena enojada, esto hizo que asuna se le acercara mas.

-¡tu no eres nada mio, no me importa que seas la hermana de alan aquí!-dijo asuna viendo a serena a los ojos, entonces ash se paro para ponerse entre ambas muchachas.

-¡oigan tranquilas no se tienen que exaltar!-dijo ash tratando de separar ambas chicas, las chicas lo miraron con una mirada asesina- ahhh (esto me recuerda mi época con misty)

-chicas tranquilas no tenemos que hacer un escandalo aquí-dijo Liliana viendo a ambas, pero esto hizo que la mirada que le echaran ambas le diera de verdad miedo- (ahora entiendo que ese carácter esa casi de familia)

-no te vuelvas a meter en mis asuntos serena-dijo la chica viendo a la chica ahora a los ojos, serena estaba furiosa.

-solo eres una niña caprichuda que no ve lo que hicieron por ella-dijo serena viendo a asuna, esta apretó un puño sintiendo ganas de pegarle a la peli miel.

-¡¿Cómo me dijiste niñata?!-dijo asuna viendo a serena (nota de autor: asuna es mayor que serena)

-como me escuchaste mocosa-dijo serena enojada, no entendia como si pudiera comportar asi con ella, entonces asuna se llevo una mano hacia su bolsa.

-arreglemos esto como mejor conoce, quiero una batalla-dijo asuna viéndola con furia, esto sorprendio a serena ante el reto.

-... bien, pero si pierdes no vayas a salir llorando-dijo serena viendo a la chica, esto hizo que la tenesion entre el grupo aumentara aun mas..

Mientras tanto en otra lugar… un lugar donde el espacio ni el tiempo se conecta, un lugar fuera de nuestra imaginación, dentro de una burbuja… una figura se despertaba, algo estaba a punto de desatarse mostrando unos ojos azules… frios como el hielo…

Bueno aquí esta el capitulo de hoy, perdón por la tardanza y el hecho de que esta muy corto, quiero agradecer como siempre ese apoyo que dan a este gran fanfic, espero poder seguir trayéndoles mas de esta increíble historia… bueno hasta luego.


	12. Chapter 12

Bueno, aquí está el capítulo de mi fic ha sido un apoyo increíble a él desde que comencé a hacerlo después de 2 años de retiro, sigan con ese apoyo y mejorare cada vez, bueno ahora si continuemos.

Capítulo 12.

-bien… ¿lista niña?-dijo serena viendo a asuna, ambas se encontraban detrás del centro pokemon, los demás se habían puesto en las gradas.

-ahhh… ¿Por qué siempre tiene que ser tan impulsiva?-dijo Liliana un poco molesta con asuna, los tres amigos y eureka estaban sentadas a su lado.

-uffff… nunca había visto a serena así y menos retar a aceptar una batalla-dijo ash viendo a su amiga, ambas chicas estaban enojadas.

-a mi también me sorprendió que serena haya aceptado así-dijo bonny viendo a ambas chicas, eureka se puso en medio de ellas.

-yo seré la juez… será una batalla 3 vs 3, la ganadora será quien debilite los tres pokemon-dijo eureka viendo a sus dos amigas, esta situación le dolía-¡comiencen!

-¡ve braixen!-dijo asuna sacando a su primer pokemon, para sorpresa de ash y sus amigos salieron una braixen.

-¿una braixen? Pero que…-dijo clemont viendo al pokemon, serena estaba igual de sorprendida que sus amigos.

-¿desde cuando tienes una braixen?-pregunto serena viendo a la chica, ella solo la miraba enojada.

-la tengo desde muy niña, mi papa dijo que fue hija de alguien especial-dijo asuna molesta, serena se sorprendió por su mirada.

-Alan… ¡ve braixen!-dijo serena sacando a su pokemon, de este surgió el mismo pokemon, cosa que sorprendió a asuna.

-¡¿Qué?! Ahhhh si vuelvo a ver a mi papa lo voy a golpear-dijo asuna entendiendo de quien es hija su braixen-¡braixen usa psíquico!

-¡braixen esquívalo y usa fuerza psíquica!-dijo serena viendo el ataque, su pokemon pudo esquivarlo muy apenas y darle con su ataque al otro pokemon.

-¡braixen resiste!-dijo la castaña viendo a su pokemon este se levantó un poco atontada, asuna solo vio a serena molesta-¡braixen usa bola sombra!

-¡braixen lanzallamas!-dijo serena viendo a su amiga, ella realizo el ataque pero para su sorpresa la bola sombra traspaso el ataque-¡braixen!

-¿eh? ¡Esa braixen es muy fuerte!-dijo bonny sorprendida, los demás estaban igual, las únicas que no se sorprendieron fueron Liliana y eureka.

-hm… hacia mucho que no la veía en una batalla-dijo Liliana viendo a su amiga, esto hizo que ash volteara a verla-aunque está haciendo muchos fallos.

-pero si lo está haciendo bien ¿Por qué dices que está fallando?-dijo ash viendo a la pelirroja confundido.

-ella es fuerte… sus pokemon son fuertes incluso Alan fue la que la entreno-dijo Liliana viendo a la castaña que estaba molesta.

-ahhhhh… maldición será mejor que cambie ¡braixen regresa!-dijo asuna regresando su pokemon a la pokebola, ella veía al braixen un poco más confiada-¡ve gabite!

De la pokebola surgió un pokemon tipo dragón tierra, esto puso nerviosa a serena al ver al pokemon dragón, esto sorprendió a ash y los demás.

-¿un gabite? No me digas que es…-dijo serena viendo al pokemon, este soltó un rugido al ver a la chica-(como me lo imaginaba… esta chica es fuerte) ¡braixen usa fuerza psíquica!

-¡gabite esquívalo y usa garra dragón!-dijo asuna viendo el ataque venir a su pokemon, este pudo esquivarlo sin ningún problema y darle tremendo garrazo a braixen.

-¡braixen resiste!-le dijo serena asustada, su pokemon muy apenas se podía levantar ante el golpe que había recibido-¡braixen regresa!

-dios… esto se le puso difícil a serena…-dijo clemont preocupado, asuna se veía más confiada cosa que molesto a Liliana.

-esa niña como siga así va perder esata batalla-dijo Liliana para sí misma, cosa que no paso por desapercibido por ash.

-eso no es cierto, serena podrá contra ella te lo aseguro-dijo ash sin haber entendido a quien se refería Liliana, estas palabras sorprendieron a la chica.

-jejeje, lo se serena podrá con asuna… pero me da miedo que se lleven por su furia-dijo Liliana viendo ambas chicas, serena estaba confundida y preocupada.

-(es fuerte, ese estilo de batalla es muy parecido a mi hermano)-pensó serena viendo la pokebola, en eso noto la mirada llena de enojo de asuna-¿Qué problema traes niña?

-eso no te importa, solo quiero ganar esta batalla-dijo asuna viendo a la peli miel, no podía perder contra ella, no debía perder ante nadie…

-muy bien, ya verás que tu actitud no te va a ayudar en nada ¡ve sylveon!-dijo serena sacando a su segundo pokemon, de este surgió su pokemon tipo hada.

-¿un sylveon? Enserio me estas subestimando niñata-dijo asuna viendo a serena, esto dejo confundidos a todos.

-¿Por qué se confió? Sylveon lleva la ventaja en contra de su gabite-dijo bonny viendo a su hermano confundida.

-eso se supone, entonces ¿Por qué asuna se confía ante un pokemon hada?-pregunto clemont viendo a su amiga, ella estaba igual de confundida.

-¡vamos serena no tengo todo el día!-dijo asuna impaciente, le molestaba que la subestimaran, en especial ella.

-¡muy bien sylveon usa viento de hada!-dijo serena viendo a su pokemon, ella realizo el ataque dando en el gabite, pero este lo resistió un poco mejor-¡¿Qué?!

-¡gabite usa cabeza de hierro!-dijo asuna viendo a su pokemon, esto sorprendió a todos, el pokemon se acercó a sylveon a buena velocidad dándole un tremendo golpe.

-¡sylveon! ¡Sylveon resiste!-dijo serena preocupada ante el estado de su pokemon, la pokemon intentaba levantarse como podía.

-¡gabite usa cabeza de hierro una vez más!-dijo asuna aprovechando el momento, el pokemon dragón se dirigía hacia el sylveon decidido en acabar con la batalla.

-¡sylveon esquívalo por favor!-dijo serena desesperada, la pokemon como pudo esquivo el golpe del pokemon dragón.

-¡rayos! Pensé que ya la tenía, uffff… ese sylveon es fuerte-dijo asuna viendo a la pokemon, poco sylveon aguantan la fuerza del cabeza de hierro de su gabite.

-sylveon… ven necesitas descansar…-dijo serena asustada tratando se regresar a su pokemon a la pokebola, pero esta se negó, no quería quedar así frente a su entrenadora.

-syl… veon-dijo la pokemon decida ante esto serena vio su pokemon sorprendida ya que empezó a brillar, en eso soltó una enorme bola de energía, que le paso rosando al gabite.

-¡¿pero qué rayos fue eso?!-pregunto asuna impresionada, aunque el ataque le paso rosando a su pokemon, lo daño aún más.

-¿Qué… que ataque fue ese?-pregunto serena viendo a su pokemon, en eso Liliana hablo impresionada.

-¡eso fue fuerza lunar serena! ¡Asuna no te confíes o la vas a pasar muy mal!-dijo Liliana viendo a la chica, ella solo sonrió un poco.

-va, su pokemon está casi debilitado no va a hacer nada contra mí-dijo asuna viendo el campo de batalla, aunque su pokemon ya estaba dañado también-¡gabite usa cabeza de hierro!

-¡sylveon usa fuerza lunar ahora!-dijo serena viendo que la chica se había descuidado en su defensa, ambos pokemon iban hacia el ataque, pero el fuerza lunar logro derribar a gabite.

-¡gabite!-dijo la chica asustada, su pokemon cayo vencido, esto asusto a la chica… solo su padre había logrado tumbar así de fácil a su gabite.

-bien hecho sylveon por favor regre…-dijo serena pero se calló, la pokemon negó la cabeza, quería seguir un poco más.

-¿desde cuándo sylveon le gusta tanto las batallas?-pregunto ash impresionado, sylveon se veía diferente.

-(será… no esto no puede ser… Alan nunca me menciono que pasara esto con el)-pensó eureka viendo a la sylveon.

-rayos… ¡braixen yo te elijo!-dijo asuna sacando de nuevo a su pokemon fuego, sabía que sylveon no tendría nada con que golpear a su braixen.

-de nuevo braixen… ¡sylveon usa fuerza lunar ahora!-dijo serena viendo a su pokemon, algo en ella la empezaba a mover a batallar.

-¡braixen muévete y usa lanzallamas!-dijo asuna viendo a su pokemon, el pokemon tipo fuego esquivo como si nada para luego lanzar una potente llamarada.

-¡sylveon rapidez ahora!-dijo serena viendo a su pokemon, este lanzo su ataque que choco en medio de camino con el lanzallamas para luego ser empujado- ¡sylveon!

-¡sylveon no puede continuar, el ganador es braixen!-dijo eureka viendo al sylveon vencido, esto sorprendió todos.

-dios… asuna es fuerte, muy fuerte-dijo ash viendo a la chica impresionado, aunque sabía que serena podía manejar la situación-¡vamos serena!

-¿eh? gra… gracias ash-dijo la chica poniéndose roja ante el apoyo de su amigo, esto no paso por desapercibida por asuna.

-oye después se dan cariño tú y tu novio estamos en medio de una batalla-dijo asuna con un poco de sarcasmos, esto hizo que ambos chicos se pusieran rojos.

-o… oye que es mi amigo, no malinterpretes niña-dijo serena más roja que un tomate, esto hizo que ash se pusiera igual.

-es… es cierto asuna-dijo ash nervioso, esto hizo que tanto Liliana, eureka y bonny rieran un poco entre dientes.

-ok… ok, si ustedes lo dicen después se van a arreglar sus cosas de pareja-dijo asuna aprovechando el momento para desconcentrar a serena.

-y… ya déjalos asuna, eso no… se vale-dijo Liliana tratando de tranquilizar su risa pero no podía, serena noto esto y la vio enojada.

-ya… verán… las dos-dijo serena molesta y un poco avergonzada, ash estaba avergonzado y a la vez confundido-¡ve pacham!

-un pacham, vaya cosita más bonita-dijo asuna viendo con cara algo tierna al pokemon, esto dejo sorprendido a todos.

-esta chica… es rara-dijo bonny viendo como la chica estaba encantada con el pokemon, esto hizo que eureka se riera.

-ey y dices que la distraída es serena-dijo eureka viendo a su amiga, ella de un momento a otro cambio de expresión.

-hm, vamos niñata empieza tu-dijo asuna viendo a serena, ella solo se molestó por cómo le hablaba.

-¡pacham usa roca afiliada!-dijo serena viendo que asuna ya se había concentrado, pero braixen pudo esquivar el ataque.

-¡braixen usa psíquico ahora!-dijo asuna viendo al pokemon, está mando un ataque psíquico que dejo dañado al pokemon de serena.

-¡diablos! Es fuerte, muy fuerte-dijo serena admitiendo el nivel que tiene la chica, ante esto asuna sonrió un poco-¿Qué te causa tanta gracia?

-que al fin admitas que soy fuerte niñata, tú has vivido en un mundo lleno de amor-dijo asuna viendo a la chica, en su voz se escuchó algo de molestia.

-¿Qué tiene eso que ver? Tú también tuviste papas antes de Alan, fuiste amada-dijo serena viendo a la chica, ella negó la cabeza con incredulidad.

-no sabes lo que tuvimos que pasar… yo, Liliana, eureka… papa-dijo asuna viéndola, los ojos que le mostro a serena la inquietaron- ustedes conocen el paraíso… nosotras conocimos el infierno.

-asuna…-dijo serena quedándose impactada por esa mirada, tanto eureka como Liliana no decían nada.

-no quiero que vuelvas a pensar… que me puedes mandar serena-dijo asuna viéndola con una mirada entre dolor y tristeza-mi única familia era Alan y nada más.

-Alan también es importante para mí, es mi hermano mayor asuna-dijo serena viéndola con un poco de comprensión.

-él era tu hermano… pero él era mi papa… por eso no me vuelvas a subestimar serena-dijo asuna viéndola con algo de molestia, serena se sorprendió al escuchar que la llamara por su nombre.

-asuna… vamos a acabar con esta batalla de una vez ¡pacham usa pulso umbrío!-dijo serena viendo a su pokemon… entendía eso… que la subestimaran.

-¡braixen usa lanzallamas!-dijo asuna viendo a su pokemon, de alguna manera… ambas en ese momento…

Ambos ataques dieron uno contra el otro creando una enorme explosión, esto sorprendió a ambas chicas por lo igualadas que estaban en nivel, ash por dentro estaba nervioso por su amiga, ambas chicas veían enfrente suyo esperando que había pasado…

-¡braixen y pacham no pueden continuar es un empate!-dijo eureka viendo a ambos pokemon caídos.

-braixen… amiga-dijo asuna acercándose a su pokemon, ella se levantó un poco triste por haber empatado-ven amiga, descansa.

-pacham… estas bien-dijo serena acercándose a su pokemon, este asintió como pudo mientras su entrenadora lo veía-regresa… mereces un descanso.

-chicas… mejor paremos esta batalla… ya no es necesario-dijo eureka viendo a amabas chicas, ellas se pararon pero en vez de salir de la batalla, se pusieron a los lados de nuevo-¡asuna! ¡Serena!

-esto es algo que tenemos que hacer eureka…-dijo asuna viendo a serena, la batalla estaba por concluir.

-en algo estamos de acuerdo… ¡ve braixen!-dijo serena sacando a su pokemon, era la única que le quedaba y ya estaba tocado.

-ufff… ¡ve mawile!-dijo asuna sacando a su pokemon, de este surgió un pokemon hada con dos poderosas mandíbulas en su cabeza.

-un mawile… ¿Quién diablos le enseño a esa muchacha pelear?-pregunto ash impresionado por cada pokemon, serena se veía incomoda ante esta situación.

-¡braixen lanzallamas!-dijo serena viendo el pokemon, ella lanzo la enorme llamarada cosa que preocupo a asuna.

-¡mawile esquívalo y usa triturar!-dijo asuna decidida en acabar la batalla, la pokemon pudo esquivar dándole con su ataque a braixen.

-¡braixen! Vamos tu pudes amiga-dijo serena viendo su pokemon levantándose, ella muy apenas se podía levantar.

-lo siento… ¡usa triturar de nuevo!-dijo asuna tratando de terminar la batalla, ya estaba cerca de braixen cuando…

-vaya… nuevos pokemon y nuevas bobas-dijo una voz de la nada, de la nada surgieron unas redes agarrando ambas pokemon.

-¡mawile! ¡¿Quiénes diablos son?!-dijo asuna viendo cómo se llevaban a su pokemon, serena estaba igual de molesta.

-¡salgan de donde estén equipo rocket!-dijo serena reconociendo las voces, de la nada surgió un robot.

(nota de autor: me da flojera poner su lema así que… jodanse trio de locos XD)

-¡suelten esos pokemon equipo rocket!-dijo ash poniéndose enfrente del robot, esto hizo que los tres se rieran.

-vamos bobo esta vez será diferente, este robot es mejor de lo que nunca hemos hecho-dijo meowth burlándose de los chicos, braixen intento un ataque pero no le hizo ningún rasguño al robot, así lo mismo paso con mawile.

-¡ya dejen ir a mi pokemon trio de idiotas!-dijo asuna molesta, nunca se había enfrentado a tipos como esos.

-no podrán hacernos nada, ahora denos a sus pokemon o ellas lo pagaran-dijo james viendo al grupo, ellos sacaron a sus pokemon listos para atacar-bueno como quieran, actívalo jessi.

-con gusto, buen ataque eléctrico-dijo jessi activando un botón, en eso empezaron a electrocutar a las dos pokemon.

-¡braixen! ¡Mawile!-dijeron ambas chicas asustadas, sus pokemon empezaron a llorar por el dolor-¡ya basta!

-denos sus pokemon y pararemos-dijo meowth viendo a las chicas con burla, en eso pikachu se lanzó a atacar al robot pero no sirvió nada.

-pika pikachu-dijo el pokemon yendo a romper las redes pero un brazo mecánico salió de la nada, cosa que sorprendió a ash y los demás.

-ustedes no saben esperar idiotas-dijo una voz de otro robot, dentro había dos personas con un uniforme parecido a los de jessi y james.

-ustedes son los estúpidos y son unos lentos casidy, butch-dijo jessi viendo el otro robot, los chicos se empezaron a poner nerviosos.

-dios… esto se pone difícil-dijo ash sacando el único pokemon que le faltaba sacar, tenía miedo de utilizarlo por sus poderes- tengo que hacerlo ¡ve greninja!

De la pokebola surgió el pokemon rana, este al salir vio los robots puso una cara de seriedad que al instante lo noto ash, ambos se vieron y empezaron a sincronizarse, surgiendo de un torbellino greninja en su forma sincro.

-bien, yo me encargo de los que tiene a braixen y a mawile, chicos ustedes ayuden a pikachu-dijo ash viendo a sus amigos, ellos asintieron cuando de repente Liliana se puso en medio de ellos-¿eh? ¡Liliana quítate!

-no… de ellos me encargo yo y…-en eso de la nada apareció un raichu, este llegaba furioso al ver los robots.

-¿eh? pero si es el raichu de Alan… ¡¿Dónde habías estado?! No te habíamos visto días-dijo bonny viendo al pokemon, este llego poniéndose enfrente de la niña, para sorpresa de eureka.

-este… este es el raichu de Alan pero ¿Qué está haciendo aquí el?-pregunto eureka viendo al pokemon confundido.

-eso nos contaran luego eureka ¡ve mawile!-dijo Liliana sacando a su pokemon, este surgió un pokemon igual al de asuna, pero más grande y viejo.

-¡wile!-grito la pokemon al ver a los robots, en eso noto que una red tenían a la mawile de asuna atrapada y que estaba dañada-¡mawile!

-tranquila amiga… tenemos que concentrarnos-dijo Liliana con un tono frio, cosa que hizo que hasta ash sintiera un escalofrió-más les vale que no se confíen…

-hm ¿Qué nos pueden hacer ustedes si ninguno de sus ataques sirvió?-dijo jessi viendo a la pelirroja con burla.

-je que bueno que preguntas…-dijo esta arremangándose la playera mostrando una pulsera, esto hizo que asuna se sorprendiera.

-eso es…-dijo serena viendo a la pelirroja, en eso su mirada cambio, una tranquila a una llena de rabia.

-¡no volverán a tocar a uno de nuestros amigos! ¡Mawile llevemos esto al siguiente nivel!-dijo Liliana activando la piedra de su pulsera…

Mientras en otro lugar de kalos, en un bosque alejado de todo… varios pokemon descansaban hasta que algo los hizo espantarse, de la nada una puerta dimensional se abrió, surgiendo de un pelinegro, su mirada notaba cansancio.

-ufff… es bueno volver, hora de mi venganza-dijo este abriendo los ojos rojos de color sangre.

Bueno aquí está el capítulo de mi fic, disculpen las tardanzas paso unas situaciones en casa y con mi persona, debo decir que esto puede llegar a pasar un poco más de lo que me gustaría, bueno hasta luego.


	13. Chapter 13

Bueno aquí está el nuevo capítulo del fic disculpen las tardanzas tuve problemas en mi entorno de familiar, bueno sigamos con esto.

Capítulo 13.

-¡¿pero qué diablos es esta boba?!-dijo meowth impactado, la piedra en la pulsera estaba reaccionando creando un halo de luz alrededor del mawile de Liliana.

-ahora pagaran el atacarnos ¡vamos amiga que vean la furia de nuestros amigos!-dijo Liliana cuando vio a su pokemon mega evolucionado.

-¡no creas que nos vamos a preocupar solo por que ha mega evolucionado!-dijo cassidy viendo a la chica, el brazo del robot se dirigió hacia ella.

-¡mawile usa colmillo ígneo contra ese robot!-dijo Liliana viendo al robot del cassidy y Busch, el pokemon se movió a una buena velocidad golpeando al robot como si nada.

-¡rayos esa boba es fuerte! ¡Ustedes tres no se queden ahí y ayúdenos!-dijo Busch enojado viendo al otro robot.

-oh eso no ¡greninja usa shuriken de agua en ambos brazos!-dijo ash viendo al otro robot acercándose, el shuriken rompió ambos brazos liberando a los pokemon.

-pika, pikachu-dijo el pokemon feliz de librarse de los brazos, mientras la mawile de asuna se ponía al lado de la mega mawile.

-¿estás bien amiga?-pregunto asuna viendo a su pokemon, ella asintió viendo a los dos robots igual de enojada que la mawile de Liliana.

-vamos pikachu ¡impactrueno ahora!-dijo ash viendo a uno de los robots, pikachu lanzo un potente ataque pero el robot ni siquiera se inmuto.

-vamos bobo, crees enserio que eso volverá a funcionar con nosotros-dijo meowth viendo a ash con burla, este se empezó a enojar.

-¿desde cuándo sus robots son tan resistentes? –pregunto serena sorprendida ante esto, ash en ese momento empezó a ver como derrotar a los dos robots.

-vamos, nuestro jefe nos dio unos nuevos juguetes para una simple cosa-dijo cassidy viendo a los chicos, el tono que había tomado no le había gustado para nada a los chicos.

-¿creen enserio que dejaremos que se salgan con las suyas? Ya viví ese infierno-dijo asuna viendo a los dos robots mientras estos empezaban a sacar otros brazos-¡ustedes malditos y su organización asesina!

-¡¿eh?! ¿De que estas hablando niña? Nosotros solo robamos pokemon-dijo james viéndola confundido.

-¡¿a qué nos referimos?! ¡Por ustedes y todas las demás organizaciones destruyeron mi mundo!-grito asuna furiosa viendo a los robots, sus ojos echaban chispas cosa que asusto a los del equipo rocket.

-¡estás loca niña! El jefe no haría nada de eso-dijo cassidy viendo a la muchacha en eso las pantallas del robot se volvieron rojas-¡¿eh?! ¡¿Qué rayos les pasa a estas cosas?!

-¡pasa lo mismo acá! ¡¿Qué rayos pasa con los robots?!-dijo jessi viendo al robot, en eso sus asientos salieron despedidos del robot sacándolos a ellos y a sus otros compañeros de ambos robots-maldición, el jefe nos dijo que funcionaban bien.

-también nos lo dijo, ese maldito nuevo comandante-dijo Busch viendo a los robots, en eso los robots giraron su atención hacia los demás.

-"objetivos localizados, asuna… Liliana… ash… serena"-se escuchó una voz que provenía de los robots, estos sacaron varios brazos-"ríndanse o morirán"

-¿pero qué les pasa? Si esto es un juego no es gracioso-dijo serena viendo a los 3 idiotas, estos voltearon a verla preocupados.

-no es ninguna broma, nosotros no programamos los robots, es por…-no termino esto ya que uno de los robots casi los golpeo-¡diablos! Eso estuvo cerca.

-tenemos que irnos sino…-dijo Busch cuando uno de los robots lo saco a volar unos metros junto a su compañera heridos.

-¡cassidy, Busch!-grito jessi viendo a sus compañeros heridos, en eso los robots lanzaron sus brazos hacia los chicos, pero los pokemon los destruyeron.

-rayos, esas cosas son peligrosas… lo que no entiendo es como supieron de nosotras-dijo Liliana viendo a ambos robots, no llevaban ni un día y supieron de ella y asuna.

-no lo sé, pero esto se puso peligroso ¡pikachu cola de hierro en los robots!-dijo el chico viendo a su amigo, este se lanzó hacia uno de los robots golpeándolo, pero sin hacerle mucho daño.

-¡mawile usa cabeza de hierro ahora!-djio asuna viendo a su pokemon, este realizo el ataque hacia el mismo robot pero el ataque volvió a ser inútil-¿de qué están hechas esas cosas?

-no lo sé pero son resistentes ¡mawile usa colmillo ígneo en el pecho!-dijo Liliana viendo al otro robot, la pokemon cargo los colmillos de sus dos bocas con fuego para luego morder al segundo robot haciéndolo un daño considerable.

-"daño considerable en robot 2… restaurando los daños"-dijo la misma voz mientras dos mini robots salían para reparar el daño.

-ya veo… esos robots están hechos de una aleación entre metal y goma-dijo clemont viendo a los robots, estaba impresionado ante esto.

-eso significa que los ataques eléctricos y de metal no funcionan-dijo ash viendo a su amigo, este asintió mientras uno de los robots le pasaba una mano justo al lado de ash-¿eh? esa mano va…

-¡asuna! ¡Serena! Quítense de en medio-grito eureka viendo a sus amigas, la mano iba directo a ambas la peli miel se quitó con ayuda de una extraña aura, pero asuna es agarrada por las manos.

-¡ah! Suéltame maldito-dijo asuna siendo levantada por el robot, este apretó a la chica con su mano dañándola-¡agh!

-¡asuna! ¡Suéltala maldita cosa!-dijo Liliana furiosa, ante esto otro brazo salió para tratar de agarrarla pero ash la empujo aunque el brazo se destruyó al intentar agarrarlo.

-¿Cómo… como hizo eso ash?-pregunto Bonnie viendo al chico, en eso un aura oscura alrededor del chico-¡oh no! ¡Ash!

-es la misma aura del otro día, ash tienes que parar eso sino…-dijo clemont antes de callarse ante la mirada de ash, era una mirada fría.

-déjenmelo… a mí, suelten a asuna… ahora-dijo ash viendo a los robots, uno de ellos reacciono al ver el aura alrededor de ash.

-"objetivo alcanzado, aura oscura detectada seguimos procedimiento"-dijo el robot uno mientras acercaba a ash, el otro robot agarro a asuna aún más fuerte.

-¡agh! ¡Suéltame maldita cosa!-dijo asuna gritando del dolor, esa cosa estaba apretándola más hasta que parte del aura de ash agarro el brazo.

-¡dije que la suelten!-grito el chico mientras el aura agrietaba el brazo del robot, esto hizo que robot se descontrolara.

-¡asuna! ¡Mawile usa colmillo ígneo en el brazo!-dijo Liliana viendo a su pokemon, esta salto hacia el brazo mientras ash agarraba a asuna.

-te tengo… ¿estás bien?-pregunto el chico viendo a la muchacha, esta estaba impresionada y a la vez sonrojada.

-si… si estoy bien solo…-en eso la chica cayo por el dolor, el robot la había apretado mucho para poder dejarla adolorida-¡agh!

-malditos ¡greninja usa shuriken de agua!-dijo ash mientras su aura rodeaba al greninja, al igual que la otra ocasión, el aura potencio al pokemon.

-"aumento de energía a niveles críticos, recopilando datos"-dijo el segundo robot mientras veía al greninja lanzar un shuriken de agua enorme.

-"calculando… poder superior a un greninja normal… señor"-dijo el segundo robot mientras veía el shuriken de agua atravesarlos como si nada, en eso ambos robots explotaron.

-ahhhh… se acabó esta estupidez-dijo eureka viendo los restos de los robots, al voltear a ver a ash esta se asustó ante su mirada.

-ash… ¿estás bien?-pregunto serena acercándose a su amigo, este volteo a verla con la misma frialdad.

-estoy bien… perdón amigos, necesito adentro a preparar unas cosas-dijo ash dándose media vuelta para entrar al centro pokemon, esto dejo mudos a casi todos.

-no… notaron esa mirada ¿no es así?-pregunto serena viendo a sus amigos, estos asintieron habían visto esa mirada en alguien hacia un mes.

-ya había visto esta situación antes, pero nunca en ash-dijo eureka viendo a su amigo preocupada, había visto esto en el pasado.

-yo también, pero el evitaba mucho utilizarlos por lo mismo-dijo Liliana viendo a las chicas y a clemont.

-ash… ¿Qué habrá pasado después de que llegamos al centro pokemon?-pregunto serena viendo el edificio preocupada por ash, desde hacía un mes ash y ella habían cambiado.

-no lo sé… no supimos nada después de que llegamos y de que Alan despareciera-dijo clemont viendo al raichu del entrenador- lo que aún me sorprende ¿Cómo es que desapareciste? Estuviste solo dos días en el cuarto y luego no supimos de ti.

-rai… raichu…-dijo el pokemon sin darle tanta importancia a lo que mencionaban los chicos, aunque en el fondo estaba preocupado por lo que había pasado.

-vaya… igual de obstinado que tu entrenador raichu-dijo eureka acercándose al pokemon, este al ver la cercanía de la entrenadora se puso a la defensiva.

-¡raichu, rai!-dijo el pokemon viendo a la chica con desconfianza, ella solo sonrió para luego tocarle una parte de la oreja que hizo que raichu se estremeciera-¡chuuu!

-jejeje, eso no ha cambiado aquí al menos-dijo la chica acariciando aun la oreja, esto sorprendió a serena y a los demás.

-¿Cómo sabias de eso? Solo yo sabía cómo acariciarlo-dijo Bonnie viendo a eureka, ella solo le sonrió.

-también conviví con raichu, aunque fueron circunstancias diferentes-dijo eureka viendo a la niña con tristeza, recordando su pasado.

-vamos eureka… no te pongas así, ya están aquí y vamos a evitar lo que les paso-dijo serena viendo a su amiga, Liliana que había ayudado a asuna cargándola en su espalda camina hacia ellas.

-no… me tienes que cargar Liliana-dijo asuna poniendo su cara en la espalda de la mujer para que no vieran su sonrojo, esto no pasó desapercibido por serena.

-(y esta ¿Qué le paso? Está muy rara desde que ash la agarro)-pensó serena viendo a la chica pero sin expresar lo que pensaba-(será mejor averiguarlo luego)

-serena ¿entras con nosotros?-dijo Bonnie viendo a su amiga, ella reacciono con un pequeño salto antes de verlos.

-si ya voy… dios… por favor necesitamos un milagro ahorita-dijo la chica preocupada, si algo sabia… era que nada sería igual.

En otro lado de kalos, varios soldados estaban viendo unos pantallas viendo datos de los robots que habían mandado para buscar a entrenadores fuertes, uno de ellos veía la información de los robots mandados por unos soldados del equipo rocket.

-¡¿Qué… rayos es este poder?! ¡Señor! Hay nueva información-dijo uno de los soldados sacando la información de la pantalla.

-¿Qué rayos sucede soldado? De verdad tienes que gritar-dijo uno de los comandantes viendo al soldado agitado.

-señor… necesito ver al jefe… encontraron a los objetivos primarios-dijo uno de los soldados mostrando los datos.

-es imposible… estos datos vienen de esos idiotas-dijo el comandante viendo la pantalla de uno de los holomisores.

-¿Qué es lo que sucede?-se escuchó una voz de la nada, era Plutón la mano derecha de helio-¿Por qué tanto escándalo?

-señor nos ha llegado información útil, los objetivos han sido encontrados-dijo el comandante viendo a Plutón, este tomo el holomisor para ver esto.

-ya veo… el jefe ya había mencionado algo parecido… pero estos datos-dijo Plutón viendo la energía en la pantalla-es como si ese greninja hubiera…

-sí, es una energía parecida a una mega evolución… lo que no entiendo-dijo el soldado viendo a Plutón con exaltación ante esta revelación-la manera en que emana esa energía.

-ni yo, por lo que se ese fenómeno que realizan es llamada sincronización-dijo el comandante viendo a helio.

-ya veo… hablare esto con el jefe, necesito que sigan recopilando información-dijo helio yéndose a una puerta, el comandante y el soldado quedaron contrariados.

-ese Plutón, nada más porque se quedó con los demás manos derechas de los jefes-dijo el comandante viendo la puerta por donde entre Plutón, estaba molesto por como los trataban.

-los tratan como reyes, sin nosotros no serían nada, nosotros somos el cuerpo principal-dijo el soldado viendo al comandante, este asintió.

-aunque… ese nuevo jefe, cambio todo lo relacionado con esta fusión-dijo el comandante viendo hacia donde estaba la oficina principal.

-no entiendo cómo es posible que derrocara a el… al único de los jefes sin derrotar-dijo el soldado viendo la oficina, aunque sin si quiera sospecharlo algo los estaba vigilando.

-hm… tontos humanos, piensan en cosas tan pequeñas-dijo aquel hombre imponente, los veía como si fueran su próxima comida.

-señor… me imagino que ya supo acerca de los datos-dijo Plutón viendo aquel hombre, si le podía decir de esa manera.

-lo supe, lo que me sorprende es ese chico llamado ash-dijo este volteando a ver a Plutón mientras este ponía el holomisor en el escritorio.

-ahí están las lecturas de energía, ese chico aumento mucho su poder-dijo Plutón viéndolo un poco impresionado.

-se ve que lo está dominando… ¿Qué hay de los otros datos?-dijo este viendo la tabla de energía que había registrado los robots.

-al parecer no era una falla, se abrió algo en medio de un páramo aquí en kalos-dijo Plutón pasando la información que habían captado hacia horas.

-así que este idiota ha despertado, je solo necesite de unos cuantos soldados-dijo este viendo la carpeta con las coordenadas de la manifestación de energía-unos cuantos soldados para dejarlo agotado.

-señor… propongo ponernos en marcha en este instante, si el despertó-dijo Plutón un poco preocupado por la situación que había sucedido hacia solo un mes- y este chico ya empieza a dominar esta energía.

-je, no te preocupes él no puede hacer nada ahora, solo no-dijo el jefe viendo a helio con una mirada de burla-créeme no tiene el poder ni el conocimiento para atacarnos.

-aun así me inquieta mandar a los soldados y que lleguen como aquel destacamento-dijo Plutón viendo a su jefe, era aterrador lo que había pasado en esos 5 años.

-créeme Plutón, estoy esperando eso, pero con estos… acontecimientos-dijo este viendo la pantalla del holomisor las imágenes de asuna y Liliana-dudo mucho que lo haga.

-señor… podemos atacar en este momento, tenemos el equipo y los pokemon suficientes-dijo Plutón viendo al jefe hasta que una aura negra como la noche lo agarró del cuello.

-deja… de estar… cuestionándome Plutón, puedes ser una mano derecha-dijo el jefe viéndolo a los ojos, Plutón se asustó por esos ojos.

-señor… tranquilo, no haga nada por favor-dijo Plutón suplicando, nunca había sentido ese terror… a la muerte- ya no diré nada.

-más te vale, vayan por esos 5 y tráiganlos necesito que me digan lo que vieron-dijo este soltando a Plutón tirándolo al piso, este se levantó como pudo.

-lo hare señor, mandare algunos soldados por ellos-dijo Plutón saliendo del cuarto como podía, estaba aterrado.

-ahhh… patético, salgan de una vez sombras-dijo este viendo a la nada, enfrente suyo aparecieron tres sombras con forma humanoide que se inclinaron ante él.

-¿Qué desea, amo?-dijo uno de ellos subiendo un poco la cabeza, este se paró de su silla para mirar a las tres sombras.

-necesito que vayan a ciudad fractal, dos objetivos se han unido a los anteriores-dijo este viendo a la sombra de en medio- quiero que los espíen, no hagan ningún movimiento o ataque.

-muy bien amo, pero ¿Por qué 3 de nosotros? Con uno sería suficiente-dijo la sombra de en medio viéndolo.

-necesito que otro vaya a ciudad luminaria, tenemos que cuidar de nuestro… amigo-dijo este con una saña terrorífica.

-así que lo veremos de nuevo… bien amo, no habrá ningún problema-dijo esta sombra desapareciendo con los demás.

-je… al fin sabremos de ti después de 3 años, espero no me decepciones-dijo este sentándose mientras cerraba los ojos…

Mientras en el centro pokemon de ciudad fractal, serena y los demás se encontraban descansando, preparando sus cosas para seguir con el viaje después de 1 mes, serena que sus heridas habían cerrado de una manera sorprendente estaba quitándose unos vendajes.

-ufff… 1 mes y esto quedo-dijo serena viendo algunas cicatrices en su cuerpo, aunque había sanado no le gustaban-si ash me viera…

-si ash te viera te encontraría más atractiva serena-dijo alguien detrás de ella, esto el sobresalto al ver a eureka detrás de ella.

-¿en qué momento llegaste?-pregunto la chica apenada que la viera así eureka, ella la miraba entre divertida y preocupada.

-llevo rato aquí, que andes pensando tanto en ash que no me vieras es preocupante-dijo la chica riéndose mientras serena se ponía roja.

-tú también, aunque eres adulta todavía sigues molestando un poco-dijo serena viéndola con reproche, la chica solo soltó una risa.

-bueno, la serena de mi tiempo no se quejó mucho después de que formalizaron-dijo eureka viendo a su amiga, ante esta aclaración serena se puso roja como tomate.

-¿fo… formalizaron? ¿Quieres decir que ash y yo…?-pregunto la peli miel incrédula, eureka ante esto asintió.

-si… fue justo para estas épocas que ash se te declaro-dijo eureka viendo a su amiga con una sonrisa de felicidad y nostalgia.

-para… para estas épocas…-dijo serena aun roja por la impresión, pero en eso noto la mirada de eureka una tristeza increíble-eureka…

-je, lo siento serena, no debí contarte esto… -dijo la rubia secándose una lagrima que bajaba por su mejilla-es que… después de todo, aun no me creo poder hablar contigo.

-eureka… yo-dijo la peli miel hasta que en un momento a otro se abrió la puerta del cuarto, cosa que asusto un poco a serena.

-serena venía a ver como…-dijo ash entrando hasta que se paró en seco, serena solo traía un pequeño top para cambiarse la venda, cosa que no pasó desapercibido por el chico, este se empezó a poner muy rojo.

-¡a… ash fuera de aquí ahora!-dijo serena igual de roja mientras le lanzaba una almohada a la cara al chico.

-pe… perdón… perdón ya salgo-dijo el chico casi corriendo de la vergüenza mientras serena estaba igual, eureka ante esto no pudo evitar reírse.

-vaya, parece que ash vio más de la cuenta aunque no te disgusto-dijo eureka echándole una mirada picara a serena, ella se puso aún más roja.

-ni… una palabra de esto a nadie… eureka-dijo la chica con dificultad ante la vergüenza de la escena.

-no te preocupes no diré… mucho-dijo eureka viendo a su amiga, ante esto serena la quiso agarrar enojada, eureka la esquivo muy fácil-vamos, así no atraparías a ash.

-¡ahora si veras! ¡Ven acá eureka!-dijo serena enojada, la rubia salió corriendo riéndose ante la situación seguida por serena, que también sonreía.

-ahhh ¿ahora que traen estas locas?-pregunto Liliana viendo como serena intentaba agarrar a eureka, Bonnie estaba a su lado riéndose.

-al parecer un problema con ash, creo que vio más de la cuenta-dijo Bonnie viendo a ambas chicas riendo un poco.

-jajaja, si supiera Alan ahorita intentaría matar a ash-dijo Liliana viendo divertida a la niña, ella le sonrió.

-si también pensaba en eso… oye ¿Qué harán cuando se encuentren con Alan?-pregunto la niña viendo a la pelirroja, ella soltó un suspiro ante esto.

-no lo sé… la que más me preocupa es asuna, no sé cómo vaya a reaccionar al verlo-dijo Liliana viendo el centro pokemon, donde estaba la castaña.

-de asuna va a ser difícil… pero yo digo por ti-dijo la niña viendo a la mujer, esta pregunta la tomó por sorpresa-se ve que amabas al Alan que conocías.

-lo amo… sé que han pasado nada más unas horas desde nuestra llegada-dijo Liliana viendo como ambas amigas rodaban en la nieve, jugando- me da miedo saber cómo reaccionar ante mi o asuna.

-Liliana… ¿conoces a Alan bien?-pregunto la niña recordando la actitud del Alan del presente, ante ello la peli roja asintió.

-¿Qué si conozco a Alan bien? Creo que lo conozco mejor que nadie-dijo la chica viendo como serena se levantaba riéndose-conozco como era en su juventud y su principal motor.

-¿eh? ¿Su principal motor?-pregunto la niña viendo a Liliana confundida, ante esto su hermano apareció a su lado.

-veo que te estas llevando bien con Liliana Bonnie-dijo el rubio viendo a su hermana, la niña solo le sonrió a su hermano.

-si hermano, ahora que estamos juntos vamos a ser una pequeña familia-dijo la niña con su inocencia, ante esto Liliana solo sintió un pinchazo en el estómago.

-gracias Bonnie por pensar de esa manera-dijo la mujer sonriendo, ambos hermanos la voltearon a ver-gracias por demostrar que aún hay cariño y pureza.

-oye, sé que han pasado cosas malas, pero no es para que piensen así-dijo clemont viendo a la peli roja, ante esto Liliana se impresiono.

-chicos… gracias-dijo la mujer conmovida, si algo había tenido razón Alan… es que al fin conocieron el cielo.

-ahhh… como puedo estar aquí acostada, Liliana es una exagerada-dijo asuna en la cama de su cuarto, aunque apretón no había sido fuerte le habían pedido reposar un poco.

-mawile, wile-dijo su mawile viendo a su entrenadora, ambas había terminado un poco heridas no era suficiente para tumbarlas.

-vamos… ya me canse que me cuiden tanto… la persona que lo hacía ya murió-dijo asuna enojada y triste, aunque la batalla la había tranquilizado.

-vamos… no es tan malo tener amigos que se preocupen-dijo una voz en la entrada del cuarto, ante esta voz asuna se puso nerviosa, era ash- hola asuna

-ho… hola ash ¿Qué haces por aquí?-pregunto la chica nerviosa sin poder ver a ash, cosa que la confundía.

-quería ver como seguías después de los robots-dijo el chico entrando al cuarto, ante esto asuna se puso un poco roja.

-no… no era necesario, estoy bien… además ya estoy acostumbrada-dijo la castaña desviando la mirada-(¿Qué rayos me está pasando?)

-oye, eres nuestra amiga ahora… así son las personas cuando viajan-dijo ash acercándose a la chica, esto la sorprendió.

-ufff… les hable mal hace rato a tus amigos y me tratas bien… eres un poco raro ash-dijo asuna ahora si volteando a ver al chico, ante esto el solo sonrió.

-a veces me lo dicen, pero también serán nuestras compañeras-dijo el chico mirando a la castaña con una sonrisa, esto hizo que la chica se pusiera más roja.

-ash… será mejor que vayas con los demás, nada más me arreglo y salgo-dijo la chica entre apenada y ruda, ash asintió mientras salía del cuarto, aunque se quedó en la puerta para voltear a ver a asuna una vez más.

-asuna… ya no vives en el infierno… nosotros no lo permitiremos-dijo ash saliendo del cuarto ante la mirada incrédula de la chica.

-ash… gracias-dijo la chica antes de empezar a llorar un poco… tal vez tenían razón… ese infierno al fin había acabado…

Mientras en ciudad luminalia, más en concreto en la comisaria, varios policías se encontraban en una habitación sema oscura, iluminada solo por un pequeño foco en medio de esa habitación había una mesa y un hombre sentado en una silla.

-a ver si entendimos… ¿de verdad es usted quien dice ser?-dijo uno de los policías aun sin creer lo que este hombre decía.

-cree que la situación que está pasando en los últimos días… mentiría-dijo el hombre viendo a los policías con enojo.

-pero… eso es imposible, usted no tiene influencia aquí-dijo la oficial Jenny viendo al hombre entre incrédula y asustada.

-créame oficial, aquí seria el último lugar donde me buscarían-dijo el hombre con una sonrisa llena de amargura-así que solo deseo estar aquí.

-muy bien… no sé cómo explicaremos esto a la prensa-dijo otro policía viendo al hombre con un temor casi absoluto.

-y que lo digas… nadie creerá que hemos encerrado al mismísimo Giovanni…

Bueno aquí está el capítulo de mi fic, perdón por la tardanza, eh estado con situaciones del trabajo así como viajes por la misma, espero que lo disfruten y tratare de no tardar más de la cuenta, bueno hasta luego


	14. Chapter 14

Bueno aquí este el nuevo capítulo de mi fic, perdón las tardanzas ya que eh estado ocupado con el nuevo cambio tanto de hogar como de trabajo, bueno disfruten del capítulo.

Capítulo 14.

Al día siguiente, los chicos se estaban preparando para salir de nuevo de viaje, después de 1 mes de estar en el centro pokemon recuperándose de sus heridas, ash era quien más ansioso estaba del grupo después de los acontecimientos de los últimos días.

-bueno es momento de seguir con la batalla de gimnasio-dijo ash terminando de meter sus cosas en su mochila.

-pika, pikachu-dijo el pokemon viendo a su entrenador, el pokemon se veía preocupado por las situaciones que habían pasado.

-me gustaría decir que estoy preparado… pero después de 1 mes-dijo ash sintiendo aun las secuelas de sus heridas.

-pika, pikachu pi-dijo el pokemon intentando animar a su entrenador el chico sonrió ante esta acción.

-gracias pikachu, solo… no sé, todos estos ataques-dijo ash viendo a su pokemon con algo de preocupación.

-no te tienes que preocupar por eso ash-dijo una voz detrás de él, era Liliana quien veía al chico desde la puerta.

-Liliana… ¿desde cuándo estas ahí?-dijo el chico apenado de que Liliana lo escuchara, la chica vio esto y sonrió.

-llevo poco los demás notaron que volviste a subir-dijo Liliana poniéndose a un lado de ash, el chico miraba hacia otro lado-ash… no tienes que ocultar tus preocupaciones.

-ufff… es que… me siento débil Liliana, me siento inútil-dijo el chico al fin admitiendo su preocupación.

-no lo eres ash, nunca lo has sido por lo poco que te conozco-dijo Liliana viendo al chico, este se sentó en una silla- eureka y Alan me contaron mucho de ti, el increíble entrenador que eres.

-¿increíble entrenador? No creo que sea eso-dijo el chico bajando la vista con un poco de tristeza, ante esto Liliana sonrió.

-lo eres, no debes dudar de ti ash, lo que paso con nosotros no fue tu culpa-dijo la peli roja viendo al chico con una sonrisa.

-pero… si hubiera hecho más, si hubiera peleado más…-dijo el chico apretando los puños recordando lo que habían contado las tres chicas.

-hicimos lo que pudimos ash, no fue tu culpa lo que paso-dijo la chica tratándolo de tranquilizar al chico.

-lo se… pero aun así me duele ver todo lo que pasaron ustedes-dijo ash viéndola, la chica le sorprendía como ash se podía preocupar por gente que apenas empezaba a conocer.

-de verdad todo lo que decían Alan y eureka acerca de ti era cierto-dijo Liliana sonriendo, esto dejo confundido a ash- que eres un chico con un gran corazón.

-¿eh? ¿Eso te dijeron ellos?-pregunto el chico apenado, Liliana ante esto sonrió con algo de ternura.

-sí, incluso Alan lo mencionaba mucho cuando hablábamos-dijo la chica parándose empezando a caminar hacia la salida- no estás solo ash eso lo tienes que recordar.

-lo se… gracias Liliana-dijo el chico viendo a la mujer antes de salir del cuarto, ash se quedó pensando.

Después de un rato todos estaban almorzando, aun ash no bajaba cosa que preocupo a serena y un poco a asuna, Liliana que había bajado desde hace unos minutos no había dicho mucho, solo les dijo que ash necesitaba un poco más de tiempo.

-¿Por qué ash estará así? Desde que despertó está muy raro-dijo Bonnie viendo a sus amigos, los chicos estaban iguales.

-no lo sé, me imagino que es por lo del gimnasio-dijo clemont pensando en el reinicio de su viaje, aunque esto no lo dijo de manera muy convencida.

-eso espero… espero que no tarde sino, no comerá-dijo serena viendo el pasillo que los llevaba hacia al cuarto.

-no lo hará, no te preocupes serena…-dijo Liliana antes de quedarse callada, ash al fin llegaba al comedor-miren ahí está.

-ash… ¿estás bien?-pregunto serena viendo a su amigo, el llego un poco cabizbajo pero pudo disimular un sonrisa.

-si serena, no te preocupes-dijo el chico viendo a su amiga con una sonrisa, esta no se vio muy confiada.

-ok ash, solo come un poco-dijo la chica viendo al azabache, el chico se sentó entre serena y asuna, cosa que puso un poco nerviosa a la castaña.

-¿de verdad… estas bien ash?-pregunto asuna viendo a su amigo, este asintió viendo a la chica.

-sí, no te preocupes solo estaba nervioso por el viaje-dijo ash viendo a la chica, tanto asuna como serena estaban seguras que no era así.

-hablando de eso ¿estás listo para enfrentar al líder de gimnasio ash?-pregunto eureka viendo al azabache.

-un poco, estuve entrenando mientras estuvimos aquí-dijo el chico viendo a su amiga, ella asintió recordando el equipo de ash en esa época.

-estoy segura que podrás pasar sin ningún problema-dijo Bonnie viendo a su amigo, este sonrió más tranquilo.

-gracias Bonnie, daré todo para ganar mi última medalla-dijo el chico más decidido, ante esto todos sonrieron ese era el ash que conocían.

-así se habla ash, nunca darte vencido-dijo serena viendo a su amigo mientras ponía una mano en su brazo.

-hasta el final, darlo todo-dijo Bonnie viendo a su amigo mientras se acercaba a él, este quedo impresionado por el apoyo.

-gracias amigos, nunca me daré por vencido suceda lo que suceda-dijo el chico más decidido al ver el apoyo de sus amigos.

-bueno pero no harás nada sin haber almorzado-dijo serena acercando un plato a su amigo, él sonrió ante esto.

-gracias serena, bueno a comer-dijo el chico empezando a comer, ante esa energía los demás sonrieron un poco aliviados.

-¿así… come el?-pregunto Liliana viendo a ash como comía, el chico traía hambre y comió bastante, asuna miraba esto igual que Liliana.

-jajaja si, ash es así, sino come tanto no es ash-dijo eureka viendo a su amiga, ante esto los demás rieron.

-la verdad que si, ash es su manera de reponer sus energías-dijo clemont viendo a su amigo, este era su amigo.

-ash pero si comes tan rápido puedes ahogarte-dijo asuna preocupada pero la vio con una sonrisa, cosa que sonrojo un poco a la chica.

-no te preocupes asuna, no me ha pasado nunca-dijo ash viéndola para luego empezar a comer un poco más tranquilo.

-"¿eh? ¿Qué le paso? Asuna se está comportando muy raro desde el día de ayer"-pensó serena viendo el sonrojo de asuna enojada, ya averiguaría eso-oye ash será mejor que agarremos nuestras cosas e ir al gimnasio.

-tienes razón, si podemos salir de la ciudad antes de que anochezca mejor-dijo clemont viendo que había más nieve cayendo.

-no se preocupen, espero no tardar mucho para ganar la medalla-dijo ash viendo a sus amigos mientras se paraba.

-bueno, es momento para que nos movamos-dijo Bonnie viendo a sus amigos, en eso noto una ausencia más-oigan… ¿han visto al raichu de Alan?

-desde ayer lo vi caminar por los cuartos, el último fue en el cuarto de eureka-dijo Liliana recordando como el pokemon caminaba por todos lados.

-ese raichu se parece mucho a su entrenador-dijo eureka riendo un poco, a esto ash, clemont y Bonnie pusieron cara de no entender.

-igual de precavido que Alan, como dicen algunos pokemon son el reflejo de su entrenador-dijo asuna viendo en este caso al pikachu de ash, este la volteo a ver un poco confundido.

-en especial pokemon muy unidos a su entrenador-dijo serena al fin, recordando que su hermano era igual de precavido que su raichu.

-será mejor ir a buscarlo antes de irnos sino…-la niña no termino por que el pokemon apareció por el pasillo de los cuartos-¡ahí estas raichu! ¡¿Dónde estabas?!

-raichu, rai-dijo el pokemon como queriéndose disculpar, en parte se sentía culpable ya que se había alejado de la niña que tenía que proteger.

-no hagas eso de nuevo sino ya verás-dijo Bonnie viendo al pokemon, este puso cara de regañado ante las palabras de la niña.

-no seas tan duro con el Bonnie, estaba viendo que todo estuviera bien-dijo eureka viendo a la niña, ella la miro con un poco de reproche.

-pero no se tiene que ir así nada más, me preocupa que le pase algo-dijo la niña viendo al pokemon antes de acercarse a él.

-rai… raichu rai-dijo el pokemon impresionado por las palabras de la niña, en eso abrazo a Bonnie con ternura, como una manera de disculparse.

-¿eh? raichu…-dijo la niña viendo al pokemon mientras él se separaba un poco, la niña sonrió ante el gesto del pokemon.

-me es extraño que un pokemon de Alan sea así de cariñoso-dijo clemont viendo al pokemon, aun recordando la brutalidad con la que llega a pelear.

-del equipo de Alan, raichu era es más tranquilo y tierno de todos-dijo eureka viendo al chico, este volteo a verla incrédulo.

-si pero… ya vimos como pelea incluso ese raichu y…-dijo el chico antes de callarse ante la mirada de eureka, lo miraba seria.

-lo se hermano… pero aun detrás de eso, los pokemon de Alan tienen buenos sentimientos-dijo la chica volteando a ver a la niña-bueno ya que estamos aquí, será bueno ir caminando.

-vamos de una vez, por el ultimo gimnasio-dijo el entrenador viendo a sus amigos, estos sonrieron al ver la energía del chico.

-al fin podemos volver a nuestro viaje-dijo serena viendo como su amigo salía primero del centro pokemon.

-al fin podemos seguir de nuevo por nuestros sueños-dijo clemont siguiendo a su amigo seguido por su hermana.

-papa… venos de donde quiera que estés, al fin nos ponemos en camino-dijo asuna para sí misma mientras seguía a ash.

-¿lista eureka? Al fin volvemos a este mundo de luz-dijo Liliana viendo a su amiga, ella asintió tranquila.

-al fin volvemos a este lugar, vamos Liliana a seguir nuestra misión-dijo la chica caminando hacia el grupo mientras Liliana los veía emocionada.

-Alan… sé que ellas aún están adoloridas por tu partida-dijo la chica viendo a todo el grupo siguiendo a ash- ve cómo crecen amor mío.

-¡Liliana! ¡No te quedes ahí, vamos!-grito Bonnie viendo a la mujer, ella reacciono dando un respingo.

-lo siento ya voy "Alan… ¿te volveré a ver aquí en el pasado?"-pensó la chica siguiendo a sus amigos hasta el gimnasio.

Mientras tanto en otro lado de kalos, Alain se encontraba preocupado por las imágenes que le estaban aquejando en los últimos días, como si algo o alguien lo estuvieran siguiendo o aterrorizando, marrón acompañaba

-rayos… me estoy volviendo loco, estas imágenes-dijo el chico recordando aquel ser que había visto hacia unos días, era terrorífico.

-Alain, has estado muy raro desde que te fuiste ¿Qué te paso?-dijo la niña viendo a su amigo, este se veía más asustado.

-¿eh? no es nada marrón, solo unas cosas que me dijo lysson-dijo este viendo a su amiga, le dolía tener que mentirle a su amiga.

-Alain… por favor no te pongas así, me duele verte así de preocupado-dijo marrón viendo a su amigo, este se sorprendió ante las palabras de la niña.

-marrón… gracias, siento mucho preocuparte así-dijo el chico sonriéndole a su amiga, la niña se le vio más tranquila.

-pues… tendrán más cosas que preocuparse niños-dijo una voz de la nada, esto hizo que Alain se preocupara poniendo a marrón detrás de él.

-¡¿Quién eres y que quieres?!-pregunto Alain viendo hacia el camino, en eso algo empezó a surgir en medio de la nada.

-hm, estuviste con ellos, incluso peleaste con uno de ellos ¿y no te advirtieron de mí?-dijo este de una manera terrorífica… era Alan-hm, me sorprende que mi hermana no te haya dicho de mí.

-¿tu hermana? ¡Tú eres el hijo de vera!-dijo Alain viéndolo preocupado, este solo sonrió de una manera sarcástica.

-eres lento para captar las cosas niño, no me sorprende que te asustara tan fácil-dijo Alan viendo al chico, este saco una pokebola listo para la batalla-jajaja ¿enserio crees que tienes posibilidades contra mí?

-con tal de proteger a mi amiga, hare lo que sea-dijo Alain viendo al muchacho, este saco su pokebola saliendo de ella su garchomp-¡un garchomp!

-normalmente me reservaría este pokemon para gente más digna-dijo Alan viendo a ambos muchachos, la forma en que lo dijo hizo que ambos temblaran-pero contigo será una excepción.

-muy bien ¡ve charizard!-dijo Alain lanzando su pokebola, de este surgió el pokemon de tipo fuego soltando un rugido.

-mmm interesante un charizard y por lo que veo tiene una mega piedra-dijo Alan viendo al collar del charizard.

-no me pienso contener, marrón aléjate-dijo Alain viendo a su amiga, ella tenía miedo ante la mirada del otro entrenador y su pokemon-¡marrón!

-pero… Alain…-en eso una fuerza extraña levanto a la niña del piso alejándola de Alain bastantes metros-¡Alain!

-¡marrón! ¡¿Qué diablos le estás haciendo marrón?!-pregunto Alain asustado y furioso a la vez, Alan ante esto solo rio un poco.

-estoy haciendo lo que tu querías, que se apartara para que no estorbara-dijo Alan viendo a la niña, esta se encontraba asustada- no te preocupes, no te hare daño, esto es entre tu amigo y yo.

-déjala ir monstruo, solo eres un maldito asesino-dijo Alain viéndolo aún más furioso, ante esto Alan soltó una carcajada que hizo temblar a ambos.

-¿me juzgas de asesino alguien que trabaja para lysson? Creo que eso es hipócrita de tu parte-dijo Alan viéndolo con sarcasmo, esto dejo mudo a Alain- ah ¿así que no pensabas que sabía de tu trabajo?

-¿Cómo rayos sabes de eso si no te conozco?-pregunto el chico aún más confundido, en eso Alan se alejó un poca para prepararse.

-je, uno no tiene que ser un genio para saberlo, siempre se te ve ahí con lysson-dijo Alan viendo ahora a su garchomp, este soltaba rugidos llenos de furia.

-¡deja en paz a marrón!-dijo Alain viendo al chico, este puso a la niña en un árbol lo más alto que pudiera para que no interfiriera.

-quédate ahí niña, si intentas otra cosa te amarrare y créeme esta vez no seré tan gentil-dijo Alan viendo a la niña, ante su tono de voz, marrón tembló de miedo- bien, ahora sin la molestia en medio.

-¡charizard lanzallamas!-dijo Alain viendo al garchomp, el charizard lanzo un potente ataque de fuego hacia el dragón, pero no hizo mucho efecto-¡rayos!

-hm, así que te advirtieron de mi o de mi garchomp-dijo Alan viéndolo con burla ante el ataque realizado-¡garchomp carga dragón!

-¡charizard esquívalo y usa garra dragón!-dijo Alain viendo a su charizard, este esquivo el ataque como si nada y lanzo el golpe, garchomp lo esperaba.

-¡garchomp agárralo y azótalo contra el suelo!-dijo Alan viendo a su garchomp, este resistió el ataque, aunque el daño fue mayor pero al tocarlo charizard también recibió daño.

-¡charizard no dejes que te agarre!-dijo Alain viendo a su pokemon, este intento quitarse pero el garchomp lo agarro al charizard y lo azoto contra el piso.

-¡usa carga dragón de nuevo garchomp!-dijo Alan viendo a su pokemon, este preparo el ataque de nuevo, charizard lo ataco con un lanzallamas haciéndolo retroceder-garchomp ¿estás bien?

-gar, garchomp-dijo el pokemon viendo a su entrenador, Alain estaba al otro lado preocupado por su charizard.

-¿estás bien amigo?-pregunto el chico preocupado, este se levantó como pudo mirando al garchomp molesto- es momento de dejarnos de tonterías ¡vamos a llevar esto al siguiente nivel!

-¿eh? así que tienes mega evolución, esto se pondrá divertido-dijo Alan viendo al chico, Alain activo su piedra llave.

-¡que nuestros lasos superen todos los niveles! ¡Charizard mega evoluciona!-dijo Alain viendo a su pokemon, este empezó a mega evolucionar mientras Alan veía esto muy tranquilo.

-hm, vamos no te confiarías por tener una mega evolución, no eres tan tonto-dijo Alan viendo al mega charizard, Alain estaba enojado.

-tu eres el que me está subestimando este es mi mejor pokemon y no perderemos-dijo Alain viendo al garchomp-¡charizard usa garra dragón!

El charizard se lanzó a toda velocidad hacia el garchomp, este se movió como pudo sabiendo que lo dañaría bastante ese ataque, aunque el ataque le dio rosando cosa que no preocupo a Alan para sorpresa del otro entrenador, este miro al charizard con una sonrisa burlona.

-jajajaja, ¿este es tu mejor pokemon? No me hagas reír-dijo Alan arremangándose la manga de su chaqueta, revelando un aro en su mano-¿creías que solo tu podías mega evoluciona?

-oh no… ¡charizard atento que esto se va a poner difícil!-dijo Alain viendo a su pokemon, este se puso nervioso ante la mirada de ese garchomp.

-¡que nuestra furia y nuestro poder salga a luz garchomp! ¡Mega evoluciona!-dijo Alan viendo a su pokemon, esta vez la energía que se desprendió fue aún más fuerte que la del charizard.

-¡¿pero qué demonios les pasa a esos dos?!-dijo Alain sintiendo toda esa energía recorrer el campo de batalla.

-vamos a ver si eres capaz de mantenerme una batalla-dijo Alan viendo como su pokemon mega evolucionaba, pero de un momento a otro el collar y su aro empezaron a brillar muy fuerte-¡¿Qué demonios?!

-¿Qué diablos pasa?-dijo Alain siendo cegado por la intensa luz que cubría todo el campo de batalla.

Mientras en ciudad fractal, con el grupo algo parecido pasaba, la piedra que ash recibió de Alan así como el collar que serena tiene, empezaron a brillar con una intensa luz, lo que empezó a preocupar al grupo.

-¿pero qué rayos está pasando aquí?-pregunto asuna viendo la intensa luz que empezaba a rodearlos, los dos chicos volvieron a sentirse conectados.

-ash… sientes eso ¿verdad?-dijo la chica viendo a su amigo, este asintió mientras sentía que una enorme energía lo recurría.

-hay algo más, siento algo o… alguien-dijo ash sintiendo una tercera persona, en eso ambos chicos se sorprendieron-no… no puede ser…

-es… Alan, es mi hermano-dijo serena viendo la imagen de esa persona, en eso vieron a la otra persona que estaba frente de Alan-¿ese no es Alain?

-¿Qué están haciendo juntos tu hermano y Alain?-pregunto ash viendo a Alain enfrente, en eso la imagen hasta que se mostró sus pokemon-rayos están teniendo una batalla.

-"se pueden salir de mi mente, ustedes dos"-se escuchó una voz de la nada, esa voz dejo impactados a todos, en especial a asuna y eureka.

-pa… papa-dijo asuna reconociendo la voz de Alan, en eso la conexión de ambos con Alan se rompió tan deprisa como se hizo-¡papa!

-tranquila asuna, él no estaba aquí es una conexión con ellos-dijo Liliana impresionada de ver esto de nuevo-pensé que solo Alan podía hacer eso.

-pasaron algunas cosas antes de que llegaran-dijo ash viendo a la chica recordando lo que había pasado con Alan.

-lo que no entiendo… es porque yo también tengo esa conexión-dijo serena aun confundida, ya que Alan no había hecho nada.

-algo debió haber pasado… me imagino que saben quién vive dentro de el ¿no es así?-dijo eureka viéndolos, serena y ash asintieron al igual que clemont, Bonnie veía a sus amigos preocupados.

-será mejor que sigamos con cuidado… lo que me preocupa es Alain-dijo ash recordando como batallaba Alan y la brutalidad de sus pokemon.

-será mejor que sigamos… esto se está poniendo cada vez más extraño-dijo clemont viendo a sus amigos, ellos asintieron mientras seguían su camino al gimnasio.

-papa… ¿Qué habrá pasado contigo?-dijo asuna pensando en la voz de Alan, en eso vio hacia enfrente hacia ash y se empezó a sonrojas.- ¿Qué rayos? ¿Qué me está pasando?

-asuna no te quedes ahí en las nubes vamos-dijo Liliana notando la mirada que le hecho la chica a ash- "¿Qué le está pasando? Nunca se había comportado así"

-¿Qué fue eso? Es como si Alan, serena y yo estuviéramos conectados-dijo ash en voz baja pensando en lo que había pasado.

-hermano… ¿Qué fue ese toda esa furia?-dijo serena pensando en su hermano, los dos chicos sabían de algo… Alan estaba más furioso que nunca antes.

Mientras con Alan y Alain, la luz empezó a menguar mientras Alain quedaba impactado ante esto aquella luz cubría al otro entrenador, hasta que al fin pudo verse la figura del chico, este se encontraba con los ojos cerrados.

-maldito… ash como diablos… le paso eso a serena-dijo Alan enojado mientras apretaba los puños, ante esto una enorme presión hizo retroceder al charizard de Alain.

-¡charizard! Vamos ¡¿Qué diablos te pasa?!-dijo Alain viendo a Alan, este volteo a verlo con los ojos llenos de furia

-voy a acabar esto rápido y luego iré a ver a esos… dos-dijo sintiendo una presencia cerca de ahí, una muy oscura.

-(sentiste eso ¿verdad?)-pregunto una voz en la cabeza de Alan, era arceus y se le veía enojado, Alan asintió dándose media vuelta mientras su garchomp regresaba a la pokebola.

-¿eh? ¿Qué diablos te paso?-dijo Alain confundido al ver al otro entrenador irse, este volteo a verlo con unos ojos rojos.

-más te vale que te prepares… la próxima vez no seré tan condescendiente-dijo Alan antes de desaparecer, de algo estaba seguro… aquel ser era más importante que ese muchacho…

Bueno aquí está el capítulo del fic perdón por la tardanza decidí tomarme unas semanas de descanso por cuestiones familiares, el próximo capítulo no tardara en subirse, bueno hasta luego.


End file.
